Original Sin
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: Elijah comes back to Mystic Falls to make a deal with the gang, Caroline in exchange for The Originals never coming back. Little did Caroline know that Klaus in a moment of weakness had confessed to Elijah what had happened between him and Caroline in the woods. In NOLA everything is in chaos, Mikael is resurrected, Caroline is turned human and a baby is on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_A/N: Just to level all expectations, this story contains NO Haley, therefore no baby drama. This will mainly be Klaroline. _**

**_This is a TVD story in the meantime but set in New Orleans. I don't follow TO as much as I do TVD. All the characters belong to TVD and TO. _**

**_This will take-off from TVD 5x11 but will be OC from then on._**

* * *

"Let me get this straight, your family has been gone from Mystic Falls for almost a year now and you suddenly come back here to make a deal with us, we give you Vampire Barbie and in return you give us protection and solemnly promise that none of your family will every come back here, gone from Mystic Falls forever?" Damon stressed every word.

Elijah turned toward Damon, "Mr. Salvatore, much as you have appointed yourself as leader of this gang of misfits, it is actually Ms. Forbes alone whose decision I will need as she is after all the fulcrum of this arrangement," stepping forward until he was but three steps in front of Caroline, "Ms. Forbes, I will let you sleep on it for tonight. I will however expect a decision by tomorrow noon." With that said, Elijah flashed away quickly as only an Original could.

Caroline exhaled deeply then sat down onto the couch. They were all at the Salvatore boarding house, as Caroline had received a text from Elijah an hour ago for her to meet him at Salvatore's place. Not knowing what to expect, she called Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and off course Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

"Is there something else you are not telling us Care?" Stefan eyed Caroline, "I mean, Damon's right, the Originals have been gone here for quite some time, the only time any of them have come back was a few weeks ago after Damon called Klaus about Katherine. We know Rebecca saved Matt and you and Klaus… I don't even want to rehash what happened with you two."

Elena was confused, "wait what, did something happen, Klaus was actually here Care?"

Caroline glared at Stefan but before she could defend herself, Tyler interrupted, "not only was Klaus here, the two of them actually had their freak on," Tyler finished off with a pained expression.

"What!" Bonnie and Elena both said simultaneously. "Care, is this true?" Elena continued.

Caroline sighed, "it was a moment of weakness, why is everybody on my case," glancing with frustration at everyone in the room. "I mean all of you have done bad things before, I do one thing that's messed up. It's hard always being miss goody two shoes. Besides, it's over, done with, can we please all move on."

Damon pointed his finger at Caroline, "well someone apparently doesn't want to move on, why would Elijah be here let alone want to make a deal to bring you to New Orleans with him."

Caroline glared once again at Damon, "I don't know okay. I don't even know if he knows what happened between me and Klaus, I don't think this is the kind of things you share with your brother, or is it?" eying Stefan and Damon.

Damon in his typically snarky way stated, "maybe that's it, he somehow found out and thought, he should have a go at it with you too. I mean, maybe you are the Mikaelson's 'Elena', forever wedged between the brothers."

Caroline threw Damon a pillow from the couch, "eeww Damon," at the same time Elena punched Damon in the chest.

Matt took Caroline's shoulders, "you are not actually thinking about going the New Orleans with Elijah are you? I mean, whatever Elijah promises you, your life and happiness is more important. Your happiness is here in Mystic Falls, with us, right Care?"

Caroline let a lone tear fall down her cheek as she faced everyone, "yes, there is no better place that makes me happy than being here in Mystic Falls, I am happy that we are all here despite everything that has happened. Looking at Matt, growing up, you've always been my closest guy friend, you've continued to be a very good friend to me, I'm sorry that you've been caught up in all of this."

Caroline turned to Tyler and walked toward him, "Tyler, we've been through a lot, and I meant it when I said you have to get over what happened between Klaus and me. It's my life, my mistake to make. You left me, and now I'm walking away from you as you told me to," finished with kissing his cheek.

Next she walked to Damon, "well Damon, you and I we've had some good but really if you think about it, more not so good interactions in the pass, but I've looked pass all that, learned not just to forget but forgive you. I hope you become a better person, I believe you are capable of becoming one."

She reached out her hand to Stefan, "Stefan, you're my bestfriend too, you have always supported me in all the good and very bad," playfully nudging Stefan's chest, "things I have done. I hope you will continue to support me, whatever my decision will be." Stefan embraced Caroline, capturing a strand of her hair and tucking in the back of her ear, "I will always support you, I am just a phone call away wherever you chose to be, always remember that," kissing her cheek.

Caroline was now sobbing after Stefan's show of unconditional support as she turned toward her very best friends, "Bonnie, Elena, I know we don't always agree especially lately, but I hope in time you will understand my choices as I have understood yours. You will always be my best friends, I love you both." Elena and Bonnie moved forward to embrace Caroline in a tight three-way hug.

"So it seems Barbie here has decided to go with big bad original brother to New Orleans," Damon interrupted the girls' moment.

At Damon's comment, Caroline let go of both Elena and Bonnie, "I haven't decided anything yet, I just wanted all of you to know what you all mean to me, how all of you are important to me. I intend to sleep on it and decide in the morning as Elijah had said. Now, I think I will go home."

Stefan stepped forward, "let me take you home Care."

Caroline shook her head, "No thanks Stefan, I need time alone, I'll be okay" with that, Caroline turned away to leave glancing around one last time at everyone.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Caroline to arrive home, turning off the engine of her car and stepping out still lost in her thoughts she was startled when she heard a voice.

"Ms. Forbes, I'm sorry for startling you. But I wanted to have a private word with you before you decide anything." Elijah stepped from the darken corner into the porch light.

Never been alone with the eldest Original before, Caroline was suddenly anxious and jumpy, and it probably showed in her face as Elijah continued, "please don't be alarmed, I mean you no harm, on the contrary, I want to assure you that you have my eternal pledge to protect you and keep you safe."

Caroline looked at Elijah strangely, "wait, what? Why? I mean, you don't even know me."

Elijah nodded, "yes that's true, it's a matter I want to correct. I want to get to know you Ms. Forbes."

Caroline frowned, "why? It's just really weird that we are even having this conversation. I thought you all left for New Orleans."

Elijah reached out his hand for Caroline to take. Caroline tentatively took his hand as he ushered her to a seat on her own porch, "I'm sorry I can't invite you in since my mom's not home, and please call me Caroline"

Elijah stared at Caroline for a minute before answering her, "that's fine Ms. Forbes, Caroline. We can talk here if that's okay with you?" after getting a nod from Caroline, Elijah made himself comfortable, sitting down opposite Caroline before starting, "I regret that I have not had tried to get to know you more in the past, that I don't know you as well as my siblings. But, my siblings and I, we have not always gotten along and I have chosen to stay away from Mystic Falls for the most part of their residence here."

Searching Caroline's face once again, as if trying to read what is on her mind, Elijah continued, "my brother is a very complicated man, it has always been my most challenging task to understand him. He has not had the best human life and in his immortal one, he has further spiraled into the beast he is now. You have to understand that he wasn't always that way, our father was especially hard on him and has broken him in every possible way physically, emotionally and mentally. It is my greatest guilt not to have been able to defend him and love him the way I should have. What he has become is partly my fault."

Caroline had been listening intently to Elijah at the same time wondering why Elijah was opening up to her this way about Klaus and it was only the pause in Elijah's voice that told her she had actually said her question out loud.

Elijah fixed his gaze into a spot beyond the driveway, far into the night, lost into his thoughts before he took his gaze back into Caroline, "it takes a strong woman to understand and accept him for who he is. I think you are that woman he has been searching for more than a thousand years."

Caroline was about to protest but was stopped by Elijah with a shake of his head, "I don't think you realize it yet or even understand it much less accept it to be the truth," Elijah paused once again trying to gauge Caroline's reaction to his next statement, "Niklaus and I have never shared intimate information about the loves of our life, but in a very weak moment my brother confessed to me that a few weeks ago he had experienced something earth-shattering that shook him to the core, he said it was the best and worst day of his life," Caroline's surprised breath told Elijah she knew the 'incident' he was referring to, "he has been struggling with himself since then."

Elijah grabbed Caroline's hands in his, "I implore you, Caroline, please think about what I ask of you, I am not asking you to sacrifice yourself for your friends or even for the safety of others, what I am asking you to do is to recognize that this is your destiny." Standing up and walking a few steps away from Caroline, Elijah turned back to her, "I will back at noon tomorrow for your answer," this time Elijah walked away into the night without looking back.

* * *

After Elijah's departure, Caroline went inside her house and straight to her bedroom, sinking into her bed with a deep sigh. If she were completely honest with herself, she knew a lot of what Elijah had said was true. In her moments alone, she had been reliving not only the moment in the woods with Klaus but her views about Klaus. She had been torturing herself about how wrong Klaus was for her choosing to accept her friends opinions, that she had made a mistake with hooking up with Klaus. But deep, very deep down inside of her she wanted Klaus, felt he was the right one for her. She was just afraid that everyone else would turn their backs on her if she even thought about Klaus that way, thinking that it was a choice of her friends, her life in Mystic Falls against her possible future with Klaus, if there was even one. After going through her nightly rituals, she decided to sleep and leave the big decision for tomorrow.

Caroline had been having a restless sleep, dreaming of that time in the woods with Klaus,

_"I want your confession", Klaus asked her._

_"My confession?" Caroline asked confused, "I didn't do anything Confession about what?."_

_Klaus smiled then told Caroline exactly what he meant, "me." He took a step toward Caroline and said, "as soon as we are done here, I will walk away and I'm never coming back, you'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion." As if it pained him to continue, "and you'll never have to loathe the darkest part of yourself that care for me, in spite of all I've done, I will be gone," stepping even closer, "and you will be free." Looking momentarily away before focusing once more on Caroline, "I just want you to be honest with me."_

_Caroline looks at Klaus as if she couldn't believe he what he was asking her to do, "I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans, and a future, things that I want, and none of those involve you."_

_Klaus exhales loudly obviously hurt by her words and looks to the ground, "I see."_

_"No you don't, Yes, I cover our connection with hostility, because Yes I hate myself for the truth," making the decision to be honest with herself for once, "so if you promise me that you will walk away as you, and never come back, I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you, with what I want."_

_"I will walk away," stepping even closer, "I will walk away, and never come back." He smirks, "I promise."_

_She stares at him, deliberating within herself what to do, trying to read what was in his mind as she took several steps and stops right in front of him, as if finding what she was looking for, she leaned in, "good," and leaned in to finally capture his lips._

_It was only the briefest of kisses, of lips touching, but the tender touching of lips was the most wonderful feeling Klaus had experienced in his life, the fleeting moment had been earth-shattering for him that when she finally pulled away, it was as if her momentary light that had so briefly shined on him made his dark world even darker. So when it was over, all he could do was smile at her. The fact that she had smiled back shattered whatever controlled Klaus had left._

_After what looked like a very subtle nod from Caroline, Klaus flashed Caroline to the nearest tree and proceeded to make passionate love to her. Passion and Love, two words that Klaus had never thought he would ever hear himself use together in a sentence in his very long life, but with Caroline it was indeed passion he experienced and love he overwhelmingly felt. And without a doubt, Caroline felt everything Klaus wanted her to know, that he was in love with Caroline._

* * *

After her dream, Caroline had abruptly woken up, confused for a few seconds as to where she was then finally realizing she was in a familiar place, her bedroom. Glancing at the clock on her side table, she realized it was just three in the morning. She tried to get back to sleep but after tossing and turning for about an hour, she realized she couldn't, instead she thought about what her decision should be.

By seven in the morning, she had finally decided what she really wanted. Searching deep within herself, she whole-heartedly accepted that she deserved to be loved, be protected, be happy. That it was time to put herself first, to love herself more than she loved her friends. To find love in the person who had put her first, loved her for being just her.

Having made her decision, she got out of bed and started to pack a bag of essentials only thinking that if she where to finally leave Mystic Falls, go even further away than Whitmore College, she deserved a total change, including a new wardrobe.

She had busied herself writing personal notes to all her friends and her mother while waiting for Elijah to arrive that when the doorbell finally rang at exactly noon, she was a little startled. Organizing all the notes on top of the kitchen table and glancing around one last time inside the house she had lived in all her life, she put on a brave smile, opened the door and meeting Elijah's eyes told him, "I'm ready."

* * *

**Should I continue? I need your comments and reviews. If you want me to continue, help me by suggesting the direction you want me to take this story.**

**Love and Kisses all around the world**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Oh my God, overwhelming response to this story. Thank you to all who have followed and favorite this story as special thank you to all who have encourage me to go on with this story with all your positive feedback and reviews._**

**_Everyone wanted a happy ending for the Original Family and this will happen off course after some twist and turns. This is one of the scenarios that played out in my mind with where TO should have gone, unfortunately for now it seems like it's all just wishful thinking._**

**_In this chapter we will still have a lot of Caroline and Elijah interaction leading to Klaroline, patience to all Klaroline shippers._**

**_Sorry, this chapter is short, but i hope it's enough to tide you all over as i browse through your suggestions to where you want this story to go. So here it goes…_**

* * *

"I hope you are comfortable Caroline," as Elijah looked on from his seat in the private plane to Caroline noticing she was ill at ease.

Caroline managed a small smile at Elijah, "I'm just not used to flying yet. This is actually my first time to ride a plane, I've never been anywhere."

It was at that point that Elijah realized that indeed, Caroline Forbes, in all here spunk and bursts of confidence in dealing with the supernatural and most particularly Originals like him was really just a very young woman, vampire or not, she was just a year over her teenage stage. It was surprising that this baby vampire and very young woman had successfully ensnared his brother, the Original Hybrid. Niklaus Mikaelson, whose name alone inspired whole armies to shake in fear, afraid of his wrath. The same one who two weeks ago had cried a tear while retelling his tale of lost love.

Elijah was not a man who was easily swayed. He always found something to nitpick about when words were said to him, he expected insincerity in uttered statements. His family had used words as weapons in the past, to broker a deal, to build an alliance. His brother himself was a master of deceit of words, his method of seduction. Countless times, they themselves have tiptoed upon one another saying much and nothing at the same time. The very rare times they had both let their guards done enough for a genuine conversation he could count in his one hand, and most of them were when they where human.

So on that day exactly two weeks ago, during one of his brothers' lowest points after once again at the receiving end of betrayal, he had screamed his threats to his siblings, yelled his regret at trusting them, destroying furniture and paintings in the mansion before retreating to his study to drown himself in his sorrows. Elijah knowing he was partly at fault for this latest debacle, had humbled himself to incur the wrath of his brother by entering the study in the hopes of patching things up. He recalled the conversation in his mind.

_"What do you want now brother," Klaus bellowed, "you've successfully rendered me worthless by going behind my back and attempting an alliance with the witches against my expressed wishes." Pointing at Elijah, "you talk about family above all, but really what you espouse is what suits you best. You hide behind fancy words and tailored suits, leaving me to be the monster they all perceive, but really you are the real monster lurking in the shadows. You've got what you wanted, you don't get to be king maker, you get to be King. And I am once again thrust aside, after my usefulness has outlived itself."_

_"Brother that was never my intent. I always strive to put family first. Have I not stayed by your side when in counted the most, with Katerina, with father?" Elijah countered._

_Klaus scoffed at his brother, "you fought beside me against father because your life was also threatened, you needed strength in numbers. As for Katerina, she turned out to be useless in the end, she continues to roam alive, so it was not really a sacrifice for you."_

_Elijah brushed off an imaginary dust of his shoulder, "but I am here now, when it matters the most. What I have done, to hear the witches out, to listen to what they had to say, it was to ensure that we have all our bases covered, it is best to have open communication lines with other supernaturals outside of vampires in the quarter. It wasn't going against what you wanted. It was consistent with the harmony we had envisioned."_

_"Do not twist around my words. I have been deceived by you too many times to count. You've used Family many times to defend yourself, but everytime you are single-handedly responsible for destroying it, not me. All I have wanted, all I have every wanted was to protect you all, keep you safe, keep you close. I fear the time for that has pass, maybe it's finally time for me to accept that I am alone," Klaus ended solemnly._

_Elijah feared the path his brothers thoughts were taking, "do not even think those thoughts brother."_

_Klaus shook his head, "what you think is of no matter to me anymore. I taken all the betrayal I can take from you," Klaus mocked, "I've had much practice being on my own, without my supposed 'family' by my side, not even the twisted loyalty of my hybrids, nor the hollow allegiance of the vampires, I can count on." Very quietly, almost whispered he added, "the one person I wanted to stay by my side, I left alone for the sake of the family you so craved for."_

_Elijah was confused by the last part of Klaus' statement, but the abrupt departure of Klaus from the study stopped him from asking the question he wanted to ask instead he shook his head and walked out of the study trying to pick up the scent of his brother. He wasn't done with his talk, and somehow he knew his brother wasn't done as well. Picking up his brothers scent, he treaded toward the painting room tentatively knocking before entering. What he saw raised his anxiety as he took the final steps before kneeling down on the floor beside his brother who was stroking a painting so lovingly of a woman who was vaguely familiar to him._

_Klaus whispered almost to himself, "She told me she cared about me, well not those words exactly, but it was implied. But she was scared of what her friends might think of her, so she made me promise to never come back to Mystic Falls." If Elijah wasn't a thousand year old vampire, he couldn't have heard his brothers' words._

_Klaus looked at Elijah while still stroking the painting unconsciously, "I asked her you know, I've never been more afraid to ask anyone a single question in my life. I asked her for her confession, what she really felt for me, "after a pained chuckle Klaus continued, "I've never been so ecstatic before, she…..we….we made love in the woods, it was the best day of my existence and I have never felt worst as I walked away from her because I promised to leave. I thought, I still had you and Rebekah with me, maybe until she came to her senses and was brave enough to choose me, it was enough." _

_Klaus stood up from the floor still clutching his painting, putting it down on the easel stand before making a show of covering it up with a cloth, "but you betrayed me, my own siblings who professed to love me. Now I have no one."_

_Elijah stood up and clasped the shoulder of his brother, "you will always have me brother, don't forget that."_

* * *

Elijah had gently nudged Caroline to wake her, "Caroline, we are about the land."

Momentarily disoriented, Caroline gave Elijah a small smile then looked out the window, "it's really happening, I'm really in New Orleans," straightening her back she said, "okay, let's do this."

Since they were on a private plane, they breezed through security and were ushered to a waiting luxury car in the tarmac. Elijah had taken a hold of her one small bag of luggage and handed it to the driver before taking his seat beside her. She had been looking out the window, taking in the sights when Elijah broke her concentration.

"I have informed Rebekah of our arrival, she says that Niklaus is been locked in his room the whole afternoon. We are about five minutes away from our home so I want you to be prepared. Caroline, I know how hard this is for you, and believe me when I say both Bekah and I are eternally grateful for what you are about to do." As Elijah finished, the car stopped infront of a Mansion. The driver opened the door with Elijah stepping out before offering his hand to Caroline to assist her.

As Caroline alighted, she saw Rebekah at the door with a neutral expression of her face. Looking back at Elijah before apprehensively taking the last few steps toward Rebekah, she gave her a small nod of acknowledgement before Rebekah stepped inside the Mansion and waved Caroline to follow. As Caroline was about to step foot inside Elijah stopped her, "Caroline, remember what I said to you before about your destiny." Elijah glanced at Bekah, "is he still in his room?"

Rebekah nodded to her brother before saying, "I have aired out the room beside his, I presume that is where Caroline will be staying, "ending her statement looking at Caroline before being distracted by the driver depositing Caroline's bag on the floor. Looking at Caroline, "just one tiny bag, you don't intend to stay long?"

Caroline bit her lip, "I really don't know how long I will be staying but that has nothing to do with my small suitcase. I just packed a few necessities as I intended to do some shopping here for whatever else I will be needing."

Rebekah smiled tentatively, "well, that I can help you with if you want." Knowing that it was an olive branch, Caroline nodded her head at Rebekah, "I'd like that."

Elijah interrupted, "Caroline you may rest tonight and tackle my brother tomorrow or you can start tonight, your choice. We do not want to pressure you."

Caroline took a deep breath, "well there's no time like the present then." Turing to Rebekah, where is his room?"

* * *

Caroline did not want to lurk outside the bedroom door of Klaus, knowing how strong the Originals senses were, upon reaching his door she quietly turned the knob and slowly opened the door until she could fit her body inside the opening. She stepped inside are tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Even as a vampire it took her a few seconds for her night vision senses to kick in. Closing the door behind her, she took two steps forward before a voice immobilized her.

"Who's there? I told you to leave me alone!" the voice bellowed.

Trying to locate the voice, Caroline scanned the room noticing the empty bed before seeing a figure huddled in a corner next to the unlighted fireplace. She took the few steps to bring her to the figure, bending down on her knees, she touch the hands that were dangling from on top of his knees, "hey."

Maybe because he was drunk that deliberately slowed his reflexes, or maybe because he just wanted to be detached from himself, he did not sense the person in front of him until she spoke. He thought this was the state he wanted to be in, imagining his Caroline beside him, in New Orleans. It seemed so real, her scent, the hands stroking his almost lovingly that he unconsciously whispered, "Caroline".

How could forget her scent, it was hers alone. The vanilla and lavender scent that filled his nostrils, the hands that caressed his, so soft and warm. His dream state allowed him to enclosed his hands in hers and stroke her palms with his thumb. It seemed so real. More so than the endless dreams he had been having of her from the time he had walked away from her. Recreating in his mind all the ministrations that they made while making love in the woods. The way she moan when he sucked at her neck. The way she shuddered as she released every one of many orgasms she had. The way her toes curled when he said her name while she tightly wrapped her thighs around him.

When the body that was stroking his hand moved to a more comfortable position beside him, his senses where suddenly alert realizing that this was real and not his imagination, "Caroline, " he said again, "are you really here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Oooohhh, I love you all, so much support for your support, inspired me a lot to continue writing. The best part is Chapter 3 will finally have some Klaroline._**

**_I have read every single one of your comments, and I try to write in as many suggestions as possible._**

**_I have to mention the following: Hello Beauti, HotHybridSex, Mo, Ellavm18, loa, Klaroline xox, Yvie325, jessnicole, RunningInThe PouringRain, Guest, cuttiepattotie, tvdfanpam, Iansarmy, hello, Breab, ferrylis, Francesca, NileyLove2, barayah, avid reader 2.0, Guest, blueberry55, Sarine77, Hellzz-on-Earth, Hottieluvr, mriagoga, Lou, Guest, Angel-sama, . , Guest, Klaroline17Delena17, SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening, AvalonTheLadyKiller. Those I underlined, special mega thanks for the reviews across all my other fanfics. _**

**_I will probably start to get some hate reviews soon, so I just wanna remind everyone that this is a fanfic so if you don't agree with the direction I will be taking, you can always chose to stop reading my story. I wanted to get this out before I get emotional about some comments that may be made in the future._**

**_Now this chapter contains a lot of POVs, I wanted to get into the emotional state of each character so the dynamics of each interaction is a reflection of each state of mind. Now about the baby, it won't happen immediately, at least not as a result of the romp in the woods, I want this to have a sense of logic._**

**_Enough said, now on to the next chapter…._**

* * *

When the body that was stroking his hand moved to a more comfortable position beside him, his senses where suddenly alert realizing that this was real and not his imagination, "Caroline, " he said again, "are you really here?"

"Yes I am," was all Caroline could say, suddenly lost for words. She had been rehearsing and constructing the words she wanted to say in her mind all throughout the trip from Mystic Falls to NOLA but when she finally saw Klaus in his current state all the words she wanted to say to him flew out the window.

Klaus tried to draw Caroline closer to him, for an awkward side embrace with his left arm around her back and his right arm on her left hand, his head buried on her chest as he tried to compose his emotions. He had dreamed of this moment, wished for it, the day Caroline would come to him of her own free will. He knew in his heart all he really needed was Caroline, if he had her his world would be complete. The one thing that was always lacking in his life, the reason why he was always restless, dissatisfied, why he felt there was a missing part of him.

He recalled that day in the woods several weeks ago, as he was walking away from her. Every fiber of his being was telling him to turn around and beg her on his knees to come with him or to make him take back his promise to never come back to Mystic Falls. The first few steps walking away from her were the heaviest steps he ever took, each step just tore the hole in his heart bigger until there was nothing but his broken heart with no cure in site, no cure but his Caroline. He tried to put on a brave face, going back to his life, resuming threats and intimidation to the minions in New Orleans, pretending it was the life he wanted, it should be, after all it was he who wanted to take back his rightful place as King, but after a taste of what his life could be with Caroline by his side, everything else seemed hollow to him, everything else was empty to him.

He felt everything else magnified around him because of the empty feeling he had. While he usually relished the game of deceit and the art of war with Marcel and his siblings, each encounter felt like another nail of betrayal to him now. The final nail was the what Rebekah and Marcel had kept from him for the longest time, his own sister planning his death by luring Mikael to New Orleans to kill him. His own sister, and his own brother practically going against him by protecting their sister. He had no one on his side, no on to trust, no one who loved him. His love for his siblings was hopeless, his heart trampled on once again. He was a broken man. He may be the most powerful being, but it just took his own siblings and one baby vampire to break him on the inside.

But she was here now, his Caroline, for what reason he did not know yet. She was quiet, tentative, even while she stroked his back probably in an attempt to comfort him, she was cautious. Why was she here, was it because she finally took the chance to chose him. He was afraid to find out why, afraid to ask her another question.

'Let's bring you to your bed, you might get a cramp. Even the all mighty hybrid gets cramps right?" Klaus tried to smile at her attempt at humor but he was still overcome by so many emotions, he felt he wanted to remain in this state for awhile. He even fought with turning off his emotions, but only his pride stopped him from doing this, he was after all the Original Hybrid, he lived a thousand years, fought many battles and came out victories every time. He could survive this battle, even at the cost of losing his siblings.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Caroline asked again very quietly.

"Yes," was all Klaus said still not moving from his position, "can we just stay this way for awhile."

Caroline kissed Klaus' head, "fine, whatever you want, why don't you just lie down on my lap so you'll be more comfortable, I'll lean back on the wall so I can stretch my legs."

Klaus' response was to just do as Caroline instructed without uttering a word. Seeing that it looked like Klaus intended to stay in this position for the rest of the night, Caroline finally closed her eyes to sleep, exhausted by the events of the day.

* * *

"Don't fret sister, we still have hope on our side." Elijah told his sister who was pacing back and forth in the study while Elijah just sat down on the couch nursing his scotch.

"Do you really believe she can get through to him? I've never seen him this way, and I'm not ashamed to say that this is partly my fault. Maybe I deserve to be daggered this time," Rebekah finished.

Elijah exhaled, "there was a time sister that I would have agreed you deserve to be punished, after all he is still our brother no matter how difficult he is at times. But this is a time that we have to be united, we have to work together to bring his trust back," looking at the glass of scotch in his hands, "I'm embarrassed to admit that that for the first time, we are not what our brother needs to most," shaking his head.

Rebekah sat in front of Elijah, both of them staring into the fireplace, "Caroline, he really does love her doesn't he? I've seen him with many others, he treats her differently, definitely better than the way he treats me."

Elijah grabbed his sisters hand, "don't think that he doesn't love you sister, he does, after all he has done for you, for us, it was all because he loved us and wanted to protect us. But we let him down once again. If he found love with Caroline, it's time we show him that we support them. Can you do that, find it in yourself to accept Caroline in our lives, in your brothers' life?"

Rebekah smiled tentatively, "you know I hated Caroline, well not as much as I hated that doppelganger and her friends, but Caroline was…..perfect, she had friends, a life that I wanted, she had Niklaus….all things I didn't have. I never gave her a chance, I just decided to hate her." Looking at Elijah, "now I will give her a chance, I will love her as a sister," exhaling, "I just hope she gives me a chance too."

Elijah smiled back at his sister, "I'm sorry to say I don't know Caroline as well as both you and Niklaus, I have been away from Mystic Falls too long, but from the little I have seen of her and her ways, she is a pure person with a kind-heart. It is I think what attracted Niklaus to her, I hope she will bring that same spirit to this family. If Niklaus is able to convince her to be with him then I welcome her whole-heartedly to this family."

Rebekah was a little shocked by Elijah's statement, Elijah being the logical brother who was always skeptical to bring new faces into their inner circle, the fact that he has made that commitment for Caroline said a lot about how he felt, "then I too will welcome her, it's about time I had a sister." The siblings ended their talk with a sincere embrace and before Elijah let go of his sister he told her, "Bekah, you will have to understand Niklaus more, to try your very best to never turn your back on him again, he can only take too much betrayal and rejection, especially from us."

Rebekah nodded at her brother as tears finally rolled down her cheeks, "yes I will."

* * *

Caroline woke up disoriented trying to place where she was, it was dark and there was something heavy on her lap. She tried to move her right hand but it was firmly clasped by something which when her consciousness returned turned out to be Klaus' right hand. Their right hands where actually entwined together and judging from the breathing of Klaus, he seemed to still be sleeping peacefully. Caroline thought it must have been days since he had slept properly. From what little Elijah had shared with her, it seemed that a few days ago the siblings had one gigantic battle which ended in Klaus retreating into himself. Elijah had told her it had something to do with Rebekah and someone called Marcel plotting to kill Klaus centuries ago by luring Mikael. Knowing who Mikael was, she could imagine the betrayal Klaus had felt, as this was something kept from him and only a recent event had brought out that dark secret.

Elijah had also I shared with her some of what was going on in New Orleans about the supernatural world. But the mumbo jumbo of witches and vampires got lost on Caroline, whose very limited experience in the supernatural world could be summarized into vampires, doppelgangers, witches, the hunters, Silas, the five, the original witch, Mikael, the anchor, Augustine vampires, the travelers…, more than ten fingers, wow! She didn't realize it was that much considering she was a baby vampire. Elijah himself was surprised by her revelation, interested enough to ask her if they could talk regularly about her experiences with this supernatural beings and he himself told her he would share the beings he had encountered with her during those conversations. She was off course looking forward and dreading the conversations she was to have with Elijah, still not comfortable with him. Realizing that she was actually in a very unique position, staying with the Originals, obviously protected by them, as far as she knew this was unprecedented especially because of her stature.

Her attention turned back to the figure who suddenly and unconsciously muttered in his sleep, "Caroline, don't please, don't, I beg you, please…," abruptly shifting in her lap, his sleep was restless and he seemed agitated. Caroline paused, she wanted to shake Klaus but was afraid to wake him since it might make him more frantic. It made her stress more knowing that she was partly the reason for Klaus' state of mind, that in his subconscious he was still reliving his departure from her after their time in the woods. She herself had these moments, still torn between her friends and her dark desire for Klaus. Even if she had come clean with her friends and told them her itch for Klaus had been over and done with, she knew deep down inside this was not true. That deep down she craved the love and devotion Klaus so openly bestowed on her and her alone. The feeling that he was hers, that she was his choice and no other, the pride she felt that the most powerful being was hers, she had come first when it counted the most.

He continued to be restless in his sleep and she finally decided to shake him awake gently, "hey," it took a few seconds before Klaus hastily sat up, glancing around before taking measured breath and settling his eyes on Caroline's, "you're really here, this is real, you're real," touching her face as if to assure himself that she was not a figment of his imagination. He lowered his hands to her arms to embrace her, stopping himself from asking the question he wanted to ask her, why she was here.

Caroline couldn't help it, she enclosed her arms around Klaus to lock him back in her arms. If she was really truly honest with herself, this was where she most wanted to be, locked in his arms, this felt like home. They were both content just by the sensation of that tight embrace that to them meant everything they couldn't, wouldn't say at the moment, both scared to break the moment with words.

But they couldn't stay that way forever, at some point they had to talk even if it was just skirting around the main issue which they unconsciously agreed not to tackle at the moment. "So you decided that the floor was a better place to sleep when there was a perfectly good bed a few steps away?" Caroline chided.

Klaus appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood, "if you where in my arms, I would take that any day over any other. Comfort is over-rated anyway."

Caroline wanted to get him out of the darkness which was his room and into a place that wasn't so gloomy, "now be a good host and get me something to eat, I'm starving."

Klaus exhaled heavily, "I don't think I want to get out of this room, this has been my solace in the last few days." Sounding every bit the broken man he was.

She sensed he wasn't ready to see his siblings yet, knowing that they were probably downstairs, "okay, then I'll get something for us to eat, are you going to be alright for awhile, I'll be right back."

Klaus tightened his grip on Caroline as if to protest her departure before finally succumbing, "can you bring me a blood bag?"

Caroline kissed his forehead before saying, "yes I will. I'll also cook you something, what do you want?"

Klaus looked at Caroline, "surprise me," grabbing her hand again as she attempted to stand up before very slowly letting her hand go and watching he slowly walk out of his room.

* * *

"Caroline, I'm almost afraid to ask how my brother is today." Elijah appeared in the kitchen after sensing Caroline was there.

Caroline smiled tentatively, "to be honest, I've never seen him this way. Not even the time that Silas got into his mind was he like this. He called me to help him that time to get the white oak stake off his back but if wasn't easy, he was hallucinating the whole time. Probably the one time that could compare to this was when Kol was killed, he was trapped in the Gilbert living room for days."

This was news to Elijah, what Caroline was revealing. It seemed that she and Klaus had more encounters than he had known. Curious about the emotional state of his brother when Kol was killed he pursued his question, "you where their when Kol was killed?"

Caroline shook her head, "no, I didn't know until later, when all of them went to the island to search for the cure, Rebekah went with them. My friends, they trapped Klaus in the living room, so when I went to the Gilbert house to stress clean, which by the way is my thing, I saw him there. He sort of got mad because Tyler showed up and was messing with him. Would you believe Klaus actually staked me with a lamppost and bit me! Talk about temper."

Elijah raised his eyebrows, "and he healed you after? Because that would be the only way you are alive."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "yes he did, but he wanted to be dramatic he waited for me to take my last breath before actually healing me. But the hours we spent together, they gave me a lot of insight into the mind of your brother. That was the first time I told him, I knew he was in love with me. Talk about emotional baggage, I told him a lot of home truths that time."

Elijah wondered at how much power this baby vampire had over his brother and she took it in stride, "anyone else would be dead, except for you. You do realize this?"

Caroline sighed, getting out a tray to put some blood bags and the pancakes she had made. "I know, that's why I knew, I always knew, Klaus really loved me. But while I knew this I was also afraid, I'm just me, I don't have epic relationships. I didn't know how to deal with it. I still don't, but I promised myself I will take this one step at a time."

Elijah stood before Caroline, "that's all I can ask of you, Caroline."

* * *

When Caroline had come back inside Klaus' room she was surprised to find it empty until she heard the sound of running water in what looked like the en suite bathroom, she decided to put the tray on top of the bed, as she did this she heard movement behind her before arms where wrapped around her waist. "You're still here," Klaus uttered brokenly.

"I told you I would get us something to eat. No come here," patting the bed, Klaus took his position on the bed while Caroline positioned the bed tray between them, "pancakes and blood bags, not exactly the cuisine you may be used to, my expertise in the kitchen is limited to pancakes and the occasional pasta."

Klaus wanted to tell Caroline that because she had made it, labored for it. It was the best fare he would ever taste. He relished in the feeling she prepared him this delight. Wishing it would be like this everyday for the rest of his life. Grabbing his fork, he took a bite off the pancake while Caroline was biting her lip in anticipation of his reaction. "I'm sorry," Caroline said sadly.

Klaus put his fork down, "why are you apologizing?"

Caroline huffed, "I tried to make them appetizing but I'm not really a good cook."

Klaus shook his head in wonder, "Sweetheart, this is the best pancake I have tasted in my life," forking another mouthful, "this was made by the woman I love, the love of my life. Nothing can ever top this," Klaus smiled then gripped a strand of her hair before locking eyes with her, "you don't know what you're being here now really means to me, right at this moment, when I need you and no one else the most."

"We should talk, we have a lot to talk about. But not right now. We are both dealing with a lot of things. Just eat," Caroline captured Klaus hand that was still clasping a strand of her hair and kissed it.

"Caroline," Klaus said it that delicious accent she so loved, "even in the state I am in now, I am aware it took a lot for you to take that step to come to me for whatever reason it was. Just stay with me today, here, just us, please."

And there it was again the smoldering look he always had when he was asking Caroline to do something he wasn't sure she would agree too. Caroline smiled at him, then took a blood bag from the tray to tear open, "well there is no other place on earth I would rather be right now than right here."

* * *

**Reviews please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thank you once more for the overwhelming response to this story. Special thanks to AvalonTheLadyKiller and to 143lory for your kind words and inspiration. With so many kind reviews I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations._**

**_I believe that emotions are the windows to our souls, so I chose the write this with a lot of emotional insights from the characters. The better to understand why they do the things we sometimes to not agree with. _**

**_As always, this is OC from characters I borrowed from TVD/TO. _**

* * *

Caroline had stayed with Klaus inside his bedroom for a total of three days. They had talked about everything about themselves, their lives, everything except the thing that matters most to them. Klaus was ashamed to admit that despite their new found ease with one another they continued to skate around the issue of where they go from here, he was terrified by to ask the question.

She had finally convinced him to leave the sanctuary of his bedroom for a walk around the gardens with her, just them. She told him she had asked his siblings to be somewhere else that afternoon so they could have the house to themselves. He admired her tenacity when it came to nurturing him. It still blew his mind how this baby vampire could read him so completely. She had been deliberately asking him to tell her about his time as a human with his siblings, his best memories with his all of them. She was trying to bring out his humanity, make him remember the good times he shared with them in hopes that he would once again forgive. He let her, he wanted spend as much time with her as possible even if it was relieving memories that where painful to him because of their betrayal.

They walked hand in hand strolling in the gardens for a few minutes with Caroline finally breaking the silence nervously saying, "I know you want to talk about us, about why I'm really here." Both Caroline and Klaus paused when she started to talk, "maybe now is the time for that talk," Caroline guided Klaus by hand to the nearest bench. Looking at Klaus, "you really have a nice garden, it's very calming," looking at the gardens momentarily before looking back at Klaus, then taking his hand left hand interlacing it with her left hand while putting her right hand on his cheek, "let me start by saying I don't regret what happened in the woods, I can never regret that. When we," winced, "you know, I thought I could get you out of my system, move on." She grabbed both his hands looking at how her hands where so much smaller than his, continuing while still looking their hands, "but it wasn't enough. It just made me yearn for you, thinking about you constantly, missing you."

Caroline let her hands slowly move to his chest, "I want to be honest with what I feel, you deserve honesty, my honesty," looking into Klaus' eyes Caroline continued, "I like you, I like that you are different with me, I like that you are more open with me, that you shared with me parts of you that only a few know about this past few days. But I liked you even before that, before the woods, before the time you came back for my graduation, before that day in the Gilbert's living room." She moved her hands to the side of his face, "I don't know when I started to like you, but I tried to forget it all, bury it in the back of my mind. When Elijah came to Mystic Falls, I was confronted with the truth of what I really wanted. I would like to try this," gesturing between the two of them, "what we have. I know you're in love with me, and I'm not quite there yet. But if you're willing to take this slow, I want to try."

Caroline bit her lip, she did this when she was nervous, "are you fine with this. Is this what you want? You're not saying anything." Klaus took a very deep breath, staring at Caroline for a full minute before tears suddenly streamed down his face, "Caroline, this is more than I could ever wish for. Sometimes I forget that you're still so young," he placed his hand on her cheek.

Caroline smiled at Klaus before she took his hands again to entwine them and continued, "Klaus, I can recognize that a thousand years can bring you so much disillusion and disappointment, I can't claim to know what you have suffered through. I only try to understand how your mind works."

Klaus stood up abruptly, struggling with himself before he turned back to Caroline, "I'm so wrong for you. An abomination in every definition of the word, every part of my being is consumed with darkness, hate, rage. Why would you even want to try to understand me," Klaus was again looking at Caroline with that tortured look he had.

"Because if I were to fall in love with you, I would have to learn to love all of you, the good parts and the bad parts. I cannot just close my eyes and turn my head away every time I do not agree with what you will do, I have to accept all of you, love all of you. That's why I need time. At this point you and I, we are night and day, Klaus," her hands once more on his face, "you will have to try to meet me halfway, try to be better, just try, that's all I am asking for."

Klaus embraced her tightly and whispered, "I don't know if I can be the man you want me to be."

Caroline whispered back to him while still locked in their embrace, "you can be, and you will be that man. That man I will fall in love with and never regret loving for the rest of my life."

Klaus stepped out of Caroline's embrace, "then I suppose you would want me to start by forgiving my siblings."

Caroline looked at Klaus once again and shook her head, "no that's what I want, but that's not what I want you to do, at least not yet. But if you want to do something for me, you can start by hearing them out, you don't have to talk, just hear what they have to say to you."

Klaus exhaled, "I can't even trust myself to be in the same room with them. The urge to end them consumes me, the siblings who betrayed me," leading Caroline back on the bench to sitdown before looking out into the sunset, "but for you I will, just this once."

All Caroline could do was lean into his shoulder and say, "that's all I can ask for," also looking at the sunset.

Klaus encircled his arm around Caroline's shoulder as she leaned into him, "you know that now that you revealed your deeply guarded secret, believe me love, I will do everything in my power to make you fall in love with me," Klaus leaned forward to kiss Caroline tenderly.

* * *

"Now brother know that I am doing this only because of Caroline," pouring himself a drink, "I have to hand it to you, you're a bloody genius, enlisting Caroline's help. Never thought you had it in you to hit me quite below the belt. I almost regret sharing my secret with you."

Elijah who had been staring out the window looked at his brother, "almost brother, we both know that you're delighted that she's here, now."

Klaus pointed at his brother, "and you intend to manipulate the situation to your advantage, to use her against me. Knowing she feels so strongly about family, about loyalty."

"Brother I am disappointed that you think so low of me, to use your obvious affection for the girl. I only wanted you to be happy. This is what family does for one another. Sometimes in the pursuit of that, we hurt one another, but in the end we forgive. We are family Niklaus, above all."

Klaus threw his glass into the fireplace, "Caroline has asked me to hear you out, to hear what you have to say. That is the only reason I am here. Now where is that sister of yours, she is wasting my precious time."

As Klaus finished his sentence, both Rebekah and Caroline walked into the study. Seeing Caroline first, his expression soften but as he spotted the figure behind her, he lost his smile. "Ah the sister who wanted me dead, come join us."

Caroline looked at Rebekah first noticing she had her hand on Caroline's arm unconsciously, gone was her cocky attitude as she stared shakily at her brother. Caroline then glanced at Elijah who had his normal cool demeanor but lacked his usual air of confidence. Finally she eyed Klaus who was sending daggered looks toward his sister, she took matters into her hands and said, "Now I know all of you can do better than just stare at one another, you can talk about your problems like the mature, thousand year old adults that you all are, just say what you feel. Think of it like a family intervention. I will leave you three to it," Caroline attempted to leave but Rebekah's hand was firmly looking her arm and in effect her in place.

"Let go of Caroline Bekah!" Klaus growled. Seeing this, Caroline tried to intervene, "Rebekah, would you be more comfortable if I stayed?"

Rebekah pleaded with Caroline, "please," Caroline looked at Elijah who nodded and then Klaus who was still looking at his sister like he wanted to kill her. She disentangled Rebekah's hand from her arm and went toward Klaus to lead him to the couch to sit down.

"Caroline's presence will not help your cause, sister," Klaus raised his voice to his sister.

"I'm sorry, it was a long time ago," Rebekah started to cry, "a time when I thought I was doing the right thing, I've regretted that for a long time."

"You brought Mikael to the Quarter to kill me, me sister! You chose another of your lovers over me!" Klaus shouted with all the fury he could as he approached his sister, "you've plotted against me so many times, and I have repeatedly forgiven you."

Rebekah couldn't help it, she defended herself, "you've tried to kill me several times too, don't try to think this is one-sided."

Klaus grabbed Rebekah's neck which had Elijah at his sisters side and Caroline at Klaus' in a flash, "I daggered you, it's not quite permanent. You see even if I couldn't tolerate the things you did in the past, I couldn't quite kill you, you where still my baby sister who I loved and tried to protect. You know what hurt the most sister," Klaus sneered, as he caressed her neck, "you constantly tell me I was your favorite brother, but it was all lies, this family is nothing but lies and treachery," pushing Rebekah toward Elijah.

Pointing at his siblings, "the two of you deserve one another, always plotting against me. I am just your bastard brother after all."

Elijah stepped in front of his sister, "brother that is not how we look at you at all, you are our brother, our true brother. I have never considered you anything else but," approaching his brother, "maybe this time, we can all put this behind us, forgive each other for the damage we had done to each other, we have lost so much over time, Henrick, Finn and Kol, let us start to be a family, always and forever brother."

Klaus shook his head, stepping away from his brother, "I'm sorry brother, this time I cannot concede to you, I have been disillusioned so many times, my own sister, who I have loved and protected so many times. I can't even look at her right now."

Rebekah suddenly exclaimed, "I will leave, I will. Maybe it's time for me to be on my own, find my own path, to stand on my own two feet without my brothers," Elijah started to interrupt his sister but she stopped him, "no, I thought about this for a longtime, and I realized something, all the good intentions of my brothers made me a weak person, someone who always relied on another, a brother or a lover to save me, so when I'm pushed to a corner on my own I don't make rational decisions. So maybe, it's time for me to discover who I am, be the Original I should be, someone who doesn't need protection but in time, someone who can protect her brothers in return.

Elijah moved forward to embrace Rebekah, "Sister, are you sure?"

Rebekah stepped away from the embrace, "yes, for the first time in my life I am, and I'm excited. Caroline and I talked about it. I'm so happy and sorry Care, in the few days you have been with us, I have started to love you as my sister," Caroline teared up and run forward to embrace Rebekah, "I love you too, sister."

The girls embraced once more with both her brothers looking at her, Elijah near tears and Klaus with an unreadable expression on his face, "I'm all packed and ready to go right now," kissing Caroline cheek, "I may be the Original here but Care, I don't have what you have, I don't have the inner strength, your light, your benevolence for forgiveness. I want to have a little of you in me," wiping away a tear from Caroline's cheek, "take care of my brother while I'm gone."

Rebekah went to Elijah to embrace him once more then looked at Klaus who just continued to stare at her with an unreadable expression, "goodbye brother," Rebekah told Klaus before turning around to walk out of their lives to find herself.

* * *

**reviews please... be nice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**_Once again, thank you for the kind reviews. I specially love the suggestions you make on how you would like this story to progress. My drive as a writer is fueled by your inspiring words._

_As always, the story is my own, but the characters I borrow from TVD / TO._

_Now for this story, this is the last time I will be updating back to back, after this chapter I will be back to updating at least twice a month to give equal time to writing my other fanfics._

_I HAVE ALSO REMOVED THE BABY & UNCLE REFERENCE IN THE STORY SUMMARY, IT WILL HAPPEN, BUT NOT QUITE YET...SO AS TO AVOID CONFUSION IN THE MEANTIME._

**_Author's Insight: I think it's about time I gave insight on how I see the main protagonists from my POV therefore they are reflected in how I write them in._**

_Rebekah – I truly see Bekah as a strong but untested individual. Being the only girl in a family of brothers, she has not been given the opportunity to carve her own path, therefore I felt it necessary to write that in and for her, to let her go into a journey of self-discovery (this could be another fanfic on its own). Don't worry Beks will be back much later on, as a stronger individual able to hold her own. _

_Elijah – He has always been an open book, always espousing family above all, his conflict has always been that he feels he has to choose family or happiness for himself. In the end, we all hope that he gets both._

_Klaroline – You can't have one without the other. They have always been endgame for me, but it is still a long ways from a happy ending for the couple. Caroline still has to mature to a level where her eyes are open to the realities of life and accept them whole-heartedly. Klaus will still have to overcome his internal demons to fix himself to look at life at least with a lighter shade of black. _

**_I will be finally bringing in TO characters into this story not so much TVD only because this is set in NOLA. Most will not follow canon but will be necessary for the development of the story._**

**_While Chapter 4 only featured two played out scenes, the talk of Beks and Caroline (as requested by a reader) leading to that sibling confrontation will be touched sometime during this chapter._**

**_Happy reading…. _**

* * *

Chapter 5

Caroline had been living out of a bag for over a week, her modest possessions consisting of a handful of clothes and some personal essentials she already used up, now she was itching to shop. During the first night of her arrival, she had been shown to a room adjoining Klaus', the room pretty much screamed her from the wallpaper to the furniture to the beddings. Bekah had confessed to her that the remodeling of the room had happened within a week of Klaus' latest return from Mystic Falls, she off course knew why.

Glancing around the room she still had to sleep in, she just marveled at the extent of what Klaus was willing to do for her. How could he be so loving and perfect to her but someone totally different with others. Her thoughts shifted to Rebekah remembering yesterday as she and Beks, yes she had started to call her Beks in her mind, had a sort of heart-to-heart talk before the meeting with her brothers.

_Caroline had tentatively knocked at Rebekah's bedroom door to seek her out, she was surprised as she entered to see what looked like a fairy tale princess themed room, when Rebekah saw her wondering around in awe she told Caroline that it was actually Klaus who designed her room, apparently interest in arts included interior designing with a very clear insight of femininity if her and Rebekah's rooms were to go by._

_"I used to hate you, a lot. Even when Elijah told me of his brilliant idea to convince you to come here in hopes that you could save Niklaus, I still couldn't believe you could be more than just a passing fancy for him," Rebekah started off the awkward conversation._

_"I still could be, with your brother, you never know…." Caroline said almost to herself._

_"Don't sell yourself short, I've seen it. The way he is with you, the way you are with him. They say you get to see the real person, not the one they project for other to see, when one is at his lowest, emotionally raw," Rebekah patted the large throw pillows on the floor encouraging Caroline to sit with her._

_"I've seen my brother like this so many times, I'm embarrassed to admit that I was responsible for some, but never at this level. Whenever he is like this he locks himself off, alone, only to recover a few days later from his inner turmoil to go on a killing rampage. Sometimes he lets Elijah inside his walls, but not since that time after Katerina had that happened. It's the first time in a long time he let someone in, and the first time ever it wasn't family." Rebekah looked at Caroline with a calculated look._

_"I hope by your being here, now, you know what you are getting yourself into. He would never, never let you go. In the beginning I applauded you for the sacrifice you were making for him, but it isn't really a sacrifice for you, you wanted a reason to be here, with him," with a small smile Rebekah continued, "you don't need to give yourself a reason to be here, you just have to accept this is your place. Like I have, in less than a week with you here, I accepted that this is your place, by my brothers' side."_

_"It makes it easier for me to do what I have to do, with you here. I know I've not been the best sister. Your friends have spelled it out, I am a spoiled brat who's always treated like a nuisance little sister. It has been easy for me to hide behind my brothers when I get into trouble and mischief, because I knew they would always be there for me. I have never been abandoned or rejected by my brothers, punished and chastised yes, you know about the daggers and the threats but I always know it came from unquestionable love they had for me."_

_"You will probably never understand the conflicts I go through, why I would seek my father out to kill my brother, why I do the things I do, when I'm mad I don't think properly. I have no need for logic because I knew I could go the limits and they would always forgive me."_

_"We are as dysfunctional as they can be as a family, we love each other with a passion but in equal measure we hate without boundaries, in a way, we have thrived on our sibling conflicts to justify our actions. But I have to acknowledge when I have gone too far, and this time I have."_

_"I can't stay here, not right now. I have to let my brother heal and the only way that will happen is if I am not here, to remind him everyday of my betrayal," Rebekah started to cry, but still she continued to open up, "I have to go and find what I want, discover who I am. It's time that I not be dependent on my brothers, learn to be my own person. Be strong like my brothers, like you." _

_Rebekah grabbed Caroline's hands, "in time we could be sisters, if you open your heart to let my brother in, then maybe you could let me in too. I could have been better had I had someone like you with me, someone with compassion and kindness. Someone able to see past all the bad, see goodness in everyone. Someone who is willing to save even those who are beyond saving."_

_Caroline shook her head, "we are the same, we are all the same. We are all broken because we all look at ourselves like we are monsters only in different degrees. I have my own struggles, people just don't always choose to see that in me. That one who was better at controlling the blood lust, who would always put her friends first, whom everyone could rely on, that's the Caroline they chose to see."_

_"With your brother, it was the first time someone saw me for me, first time someone chose me. Someone who would put me first," Caroline thumbed Rebekah's tears away, "that is what your brothers have always done for you without you appreciating it because you always thought it was natural, when you lose that, that's when you realize the value of what you had. As long as we are alive, it's never too late to make amends. The bigger person is always the one who makes the first step to rectify a conflict."_

_Rebekah smirked, "it's sad that I don't have your capacity for humility, that's the problem with my family, we always think that we are better than everyone else because of who we are. But this is a first step for me, to be on my own."_

* * *

Caroline sighed, as she went to take her shower before planning to seek out Klaus, she really needed to convince Klaus for her to do something as mundane as go to the grocery for girly necessities and get a new wardrobe.

Surprisingly, Klaus was in his painting room when Caroline finally went to seek him out. She was a little bit flustered when she saw him dressed in an old pair of worn-out jeans, shirtless and concentrating on brushstrokes. "I can sense you staring love," Klaus said and despite her being behind him, she was sure Klaus was actually smirking.

Klaus put down his brush then turned to her, "nothing you haven't already seen before love," he was definitely in a better mood than the previous day. He opened his arms wide gesturing for Caroline to come forward so he could lock her in an embrace.

Caroline rolled her eyes before proceeding as he requested. Klaus looked at her with a smile, "what do you want to do today?"

Caroline rubbed his arms nervously, she wasn't sure if he was up to getting out of the house, while he was in a better mood it didn't mean he was ready to venture outside. Finally exhaling, "I wanted to ask you if we could go out for a while, I need to purchase a few things. I only had that one small bag with me and I'm running low on everything."

Klaus caressed her cheek "actually," he said sheepishly, "did you check the wardrobe closets of your room yet?"

Frowning Caroline answered, "no, I've been staying in your room so I haven't really opened any closets or drawers, should I have?"

Klaus stood up from his stool, took Caroline's hand and brought her up to their wing of the Manor. Opening the double doors that led to their private area, his siblings were all located on the other wing, he led her to her room and dramatically opened the closets which to Caroline's utter surprise contained hundred of clothing from casual to formal wear, apparently all her size. The next closet housed shoes and bags and at the end where toiletries that smelled of vanilla and lavender. Caroline turned back to Klaus with tears in her eyes, "you did all this," gesturing around the room to the content of the closets, "when?"

Klaus tensed as if unsure how he would answer her, "after my last visit in Mystical Falls. I hoped one day. I did say I would never go back, but there was always a slight chance, hope, that you would come to me, one day." Klaus had that broken puppy-dog look again that made her just instinctively jump into his arms and cry, "you are really going to make me fall hard for you."

* * *

Elijah in the meantime had gone about his usual business to resolve some conflicts in the Quarter. With his sister off to god knows where and his brother still in self-exile, it was once again left to him to ensure everything was under control.

His earlier talk with Marcel had been insightful, Rebekah had apparently informed him that she was leaving the Quarter but Marcel had chosen to stay behind and face the consequences as he had still to ensure Davina's safe return to the land of the living.

After his talk with Monique, he went to find Celeste in the woods near the bayou, "the noble Elijah, what can I do for you," Celeste asked seductively.

"I have come to put a stop to your attempts to repeatedly undermine the order we have established in the Quarter. Your endeavor to deliberately ire my brother and turn him against his own flesh and blood." Elijah replied.

"Ah but, it wasn't so much what we, Genevieve, Sabine and I have done, it was more what information was kept from your brother, what can of worms was still to come. There is more of that to come. After all a thousand years together there must be a secret or two still waiting to be revealed." Celeste cunningly told Elijah before disappearing from his vision.

Elijah had been prepared for her abrupt departure and knew where she would be heading, to the cemetery. "Enough of this, I will not tolerate any more." Elijah brought out a knife and seeing this Celeste responded, "you may kill this body, but I can just easily jump into another one, it will never end for you."

Elijah finally flashed to Celeste and sliced her neck with his knife. Spotting Monique who had arrived at the cemetery, he gave her a small nod before flashing inside a private mausoleum containing a body wrapped with a white cloth that suddenly went to life, "he quickly went to the body and pierced the heart forever ensuring that the spirit of Celeste will never again inhabit anothers body."

Now he only had Genevieve and Sabine to dispose off. What he had still to find out was with Celeste's death, Davina's body was brought back to life with Marcel finally heaving a sigh of relief.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus had spent the remainder of the day inside the Manor. Their relationship had progressed to the point that they had been openly sharing everything about their past. The most difficult hurdle for Caroline had been when she had shared with Klaus what had happened with Damon when she was still human. Being Klaus, he had immediately wanted to rush to Mystic Falls to end Damon. Fortunately for Caroline, Klaus had accepted that Caroline had forgiven Damon of the past and moved on. Although, since she was really getting used to reading Klaus, she knew all he did was give in to her for the moment but was still determined to find a way to kill Damon at the first opportune moment.

Understand Klaus she did, with every story of the past that Klaus shared with her, the common element had always been his desire to protect his family. His means to ensure that protection was really what conflicted Caroline. Having been rejected and ridiculed so early in life, his understanding of relationships was jaded. It was a miracle in itself that Klaus even acknowledged that he could love her after all he had been through. To open up himself to rejection once again, the power that Caroline grasped she had, having the most powerful being at her mercy was overwhelming her once more.

Baby steps that what she had conditioned her mind to think. They have yet to graduate to a physical relationship, all because Klaus had agreed to take it slow as she had wanted him too. There were times, when she wanted to do more than just make out. Because yes, they had reached the stage where they made out, those long drawn-out passionate kisses that took her breath away….baby steps, she would always remind herself.

* * *

Elijah had informed Klaus that Celeste was permanently down and that Marcel and Thierry had taken down Sabine but Genevieve was still very much alive somewhere in the Quarter. He had also informed him that Davina was now back in the land of the living. That was Elijah's way of bringing his footing back on track, his way of showing his brother that he had his back when Klaus was in 'recharge mode'.

Now, he had more to lose with Caroline in the picture, he had to devise a plan to keep her safe, the one person who despite her protest was not as strong or as tough as she believed she was, her being a baby vampire. He had to make sure she would not be used against him, as collateral damage.

Elijah had suggested an alliance with amongst the supernatural and humans in the Quarter, but Klaus knew while Genevieve was still alive and running amok, this could never happen. He dreaded to imagine what Genevieve would do if she found out what value Caroline was to him. The wrath of a woman scorned was never easy to deal with.

As Klaus went to retire to his wing, Elijah had stopped him, "brother, I am aware that you are anxious about Caroline's safety, with our enemies still out there. Know that I will protect her in everyway that I can, you have my word."

Klaus clasped his brothers' shoulder, "thank you brother, while I am not quite ready to forgive and forget transgressions, I appreciate your want to protect Caroline. Good night brother."

After walking away from Elijah, Klaus reached his bedroom and opened the door. As expected, Caroline was sprawled on his bed, no their bed now, as she had gone up to sleep earlier while he was still talking to his brother. She was so trusting, so forgiving. Her capacity to listen to his life story, the burdens he continues to carry with him, his rampage, kills, he had tried to tell her everything. She wanted to know everything about him. At first he had been afraid she would turn away from him, find that it was too much for her, he was too much for her, beyond saving. But as a testament to her strength, she had listened openly, without judgment. How could he be so fortunate to how found her, and after all he had told her, how was she still here, so peacefully slumbering in their bed, their bedroom. At that moment, he swore to himself to try to be better, not because she asked it off him, but because he want to be better for himself.

* * *

_(postscript: No, this is not an attempt to make Klaus a softie, i love him in full beast mode...)  
_

**_reviews please…..be nice._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thank you once again to all who loved the story so far. Sorry to those who were expecting the 'baby' early on, it will happen, probably in the next two to three chapters, but not yet._**

**_To ZodiacsKlaroline, thanks for agreeing with me, will take note of your suggestion in the next few chapters. Also for the suggestion on new AU story, let me get this story 3/4th of the way before I start a new one first. _**

**_Sorry if others find Klaus a bit OCC, but as the story progresses he will more the 'Klaus' we are used to, it's a story that is emotions-centric so it's necessarily OCC._**

**_As I had previously said, I want to give Caroline time to mature and understand the world she will be encountering. While she slowly and steadily falls in love, she also finds herself and grows into her role as Queen and Mate of the most powerful being on earth, no small task for anyone._**

**_I love the characters in this story, unfortunately they don't belong to me._**

**_Happy reading everyone! _**

* * *

**The Original Sin**

**Chapter 6**

"Good Morning Caroline," Elijah greeted her as she approached the kitchen to get some coffee and blood.

"Hi, I haven't seen you much lately, you've been busy." Caroline asked.

Elijah smiled, "yes, I just have to make sure the vampires and witches are behaving. Except for one or two incidents, the Quarter has been relatively quiet."

Caroline smiled back, "well that's nice to know. I'm sure Klaus will be pleased, he's still sleeping surprisingly."

Elijah stood up folding his paper, "he needs it, after all that has happened in the last few weeks." Elijah started to walk out of the kitchen, before Caroline spoke again to stop his progress, "I'm sorry about Rebekah, I know you would have liked it better if she wouldn't have had to leave."

He slowly turned back to Caroline, "Yes, I would have wanted to have Rebekah here, all my siblings, all of us together. But you can't always have what you want, even if you're an Original," Elijah smiled a little, "I'm pleased that you are giving my brother a chance, my brother deserves happiness with the woman he loves. It will give him some peace amongst the chaos around him."

Caroline blushed at the insinuation, "when he's opened up and vulnerable, it's impossible not to fall in love with him."

* * *

As Elijah walked out of the Kitchen, he recalled the conversation he had with Rebekah as he followed her outside the study before she left.

_"The last time when we were all trapped in the cemetery, I thought for sure he was going to murder me, but he changed his mind. Maybe there's still a shred of humanity left inside of him," Rebekah had told him._

_Elijah nodded, "deep deep down inside," he held the shoulders of his sister, "are you really sure you want to do this, we can still reason with him."_

_Rebekah smiled, "brother, always trying to right everything. I've gone a little too far this time. I actually admitted to him I wanted Father to kill him, maybe a little. That's what really set him off. I don't know what I was really thinking."_

_Elijah shook his head, "Rebekah I hope you will use this time away wisely to also reflect on how your brother has loved you above all of us, he expects more of you than any of us, even above me."_

_Rebekah teared up, "I know, we are the two most alike, we both fear the same things, fear of being unloved, rejected, of being alone forever. I'm really happy that Caroline is here, she is good for him, he deserves happiness, he deserves to be loved."_

_Wiping the tears from his sisters' face, "and Marcel, what about him?"_

_Rebekah exhaled, "he decided to stay, he still has to care for Davina, it's important to him," stepping away from her brother, "that's one thing I'm doing, I don't want anyone to chose a side. I want us to all be on the same side." Rebekah looked at her brother as if she was trying to memorize every line of his face, "I will miss you brother, as I will miss Niklaus too, goodbye." _

* * *

"It's time you show your face, brother. It has been three weeks already." Elijah tried to convince his brother to step out of the Manor to attend to the supernatural business.

"Tonight, it will happen. I want Marcel and the daywalkers in the courtyard by nightfall," Klaus responded.

Elijah eyed his brother, "what do you plan to do with Marcel?"

Klaus smirked, "what he deserves, do not trouble yourself brother."

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "and Caroline, will she be joining us?"

Klaus solemnly answered, "no secrets, that's what we agreed on."

Elijah's eyes widened at this before he recovered and said, "as it should be between the two of you. I'm proud of you brother."

* * *

As Klaus and Caroline arrived at the courtyard, Caroline looked around a little intimidated by the what she was seeing, not used to so many vampires in one place. Mystical Falls and The French Quarter are definitely not the same place, if she were to stand beside Klaus as she had promised herself, she should get used to this eventually. She knew she did not have the luxury of time on her hands, she was in the middle of a war, she chose her side, now she needed to take her rightful place.

It was a good thing Klaus had his hand firmly clasping hers, giving her the confidence she needed as they walked in the middle of the courtyard amongst the whispered and not so whispered words she heard. Some of them where talking about Klaus and Marcel, obviously they were aware of the conflict between the two and speculated about what was to happen. But most of them were talking about her, asking who she was and why was Klaus holding her hand. Since Klaus expression and stance was all business, they didn't know exactly what role she would play later on. She noticed eye contact between a dark skinned guy with wild hair and a fair skinned man, after that Klaus abruptly stopped in his tracks.

Another dark skinned man stood in front of Klaus, "I'm here, as was commanded, in front of almost every vampire in the Quarter. Do what you will with me." The dark skinned vampire was looking at Klaus without fear but with what looked like a tinge of regret. While his attention was on Klaus he found himself sneaking glances at the unknown woman beside him, he knew her name was Caroline, Rebekah had shared that much with him as they were saying their goodbyes to one another. The other thing he had remembered Rebekah sharing was that if he were given the opportunity, he should protect the woman with Klaus who apparently was like a sister to Rebekah. It was confusing for Marcel when Rebekah had said that knowing what a tight, close-knit circle the Mikaelsons were, out of nowhere this woman appeared and Klaus, it appeared was also tightly safeguarding the woman by keeping her very close to him.

After Marcel spoke, Klaus looked at him for a few seconds before walking past him while still holding the hand of Caroline. Marcel frowned as he saw Klaus and the woman reach the stairs, walk up and pause at the balcony overlooking the courtyards. He was suddenly struck by a hard object that sent him flying across the yard, when he tried to stand up a second later, he saw Elijah walking toward him and when they were almost face to face Elijah looked him in the eye and said, "I will spare you this once only as an act of kindness for my sister, however I do not want to see your face ever again. You are hereby banished from the Quarter immediately."

Marcel looked away before looking back to Elijah, "what about Davina?"

"She will be staying with my family, go, now!" Elijah finished as Marcel flashed away from the yard. Taking a few more steps to the middle of the yard, Elijah glanced up to his brother who gave him a small nod before turning away to escort Caroline inside the Mansion.

* * *

"What is this place?" Caroline asked Klaus as she inspected the interior of the Mansion.

This was our original home in New Orleans, before Mikael found us and we have to leave. Marcel took this as his among other things, but now it belongs to me, to my family. I hope you will like it here, this is where I rule," smiling as he approached her to touch her cheek, "where 'we' will rule."

Caroline smiled shyly as she touch the hand that was still on her cheek, "so will you give me the grand tour?" before she flashed away hoping Klaus would follow her for a game of hide and seek, she thought she needed to distract him from what seemed like a painful event earlier.

Klaus had finally 'caught' Caroline, more like given in to her game for about ten minutes before he finally picked her up and flashed her to a section of the Mansion, he had explained that just like in the Plantation Manor where they had been staying with his siblings, he had his own wing here in the Mansion, the right wing was almost identical to his wing in the Manor, just larger, much, much larger. Klaus had taken her hand and walked her to a room that he said he had also designed for her. She wobbled a little, overwhelmed once again by the fact that even here in the grand mansion, he had thought about her and their future together. All she could do was wrap her hands around Klaus' neck and join her lips with his, the kiss was slow, as if they had all the time in the world. The tender kiss was just as meaningful to them as were the passionate kisses they had shared, maybe more. This kiss signaled a new chapter in their relationship, a step that moved them to the next stage, not quite lovers yet but committed individuals who promise each other an everlasting future together. Now that she had been showcased although not quite officially introduced to the supernatural world in New Orleans, people now knew she existed, wondered who she was in the lives of the Mikaelson and more importantly what role she would play in this ever unfolding saga.

An hour later Elijah appeared at the study which was where Klaus and Caroline settled as they waited for Elijah who had arrived with a young girl. Klaus had been relaxed with her as they had been seated beside each other on the couch but as soon as he saw the girl, he tensed.

"Davina, glad to see you alive, I trust you have been completely rested," smirking as he said this, "now as no doubt Elijah has explained to you, you shall be staying here with my family, sadly my sister had to leave, 'to find herself', her very words, however you shall not be lacking of female company, you will have an old and dear friend to keep you company, Caroline." Looking at Caroline, "love, meet the young and obstinate witch, Davina Clair."

Standing up he took Caroline's hand, "now it has been a long day, let us all retire for the night. Brother, please show the witch to her room, we will talk tomorrow," before walking out of the study with Caroline. Still holding her hand, Klaus told her she also had a complete wardrobe in her room in this house. So she could do what she needed to do, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she went inside her room.

* * *

Unknown to them, Genevieve was actually lurking outside the Mikaelson Mansion, she was working with a couple of witches. With Celeste gone, she appointed herself as head of the witches, at least among those who followed her. Her immediate goal was to get Davina away from the Mikaelson's protection. She was aware of Rebekah's departure and of Marcel's apparent exile from the Quarter. As she retreated, her thoughts were on two things, first was to use the next few days to recruit vampires who were still distressed by the banishment of Marcel and second to find out the identity of the woman who was with the Mikaelsons.

* * *

**_reviews please…be nice._**

**_I promise the next chapter will be a surprise! I planned it out, at least in my mind._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: While I have tried to stay close to canon as much as possible with a few tweaks, I will now veer away from the main storyline of TO. It's integral to the direction this story is taking. _**

**_Thank you once again to all who have continued to follow this story. Special thanks to those who reviewed and commented, I need them to inspire me to continue to write this story._**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

As Caroline woke up she automatically stretch her hand to reach out for Klaus. Finding the other side of the bed empty, she inclined a bit resting her upper body on her elbows as she looked around the room. There she saw Klaus staring over contents of a box with a solemn expression on his face. Caroline made her way out of bed to walk to Klaus' side and sit beside him, "Good Morning," she kissed him in the cheek.

Klaus put his arm around Caroline and kissed her temple, "Good Morning love."

Curious, Caroline asked, "what are you looking at?"

Klaus exhaled and went on to touch a wood carving, "it's a toy soldier I carved when I was human, one of the few possessions I have cherished. I had Rebekah hold on to this when we were little. I remember one night in particular, in the middle of a storm when Bekah couldn't sleep, she was afraid of the storm. I tried to comfort her by letting her hold on to this very thing," referring to the carving.

Caroline entwined her hand with his, the one not holding on to the carving, "do you miss her?"

Klaus smiled sadly while looking at their entwined hand, "I miss all my siblings. Even if it seemed that I don't. They were still my family, all I really had. But, I always missed my sister most of all..Bekah and I, we always shared a special bond together."

Caroline leaned into Klaus, her head on his shoulder, "when she left, it was the hardest thing for her to do. But she knew both of you needed the time away, she will be back, and you will be closer than ever, you'll see."

Klaus looked at Caroline, "I really don't deserve you," squeezing her hand.

Caroline placed her other hand on his cheek, "you're wrong, you can be wrong sometimes, this is one of those times. You deserve me, if you want me." Caroline leaned in to give Klaus a short but sweet kiss, "I care about you."

* * *

Klaus and Elijah had gone out earlier to take care of some supernatural business as they called it. That left Caroline and Davina together inside the Mansion. Klaus however informed her that he had a few of the daywalkers guarding the courtyard and entrances.

So she and Davina where in the kitchen, like two normal girls, except they were not normal and the conversation they were having was anything but typical. She was finishing up her cooking her pasta, it was a wonder the kitchen was always fully stocked when none of them actually took the time out to shop or do grocery shopping. She had politely transferred the contents of a bloodbag into a glass. She was now drinking her fill of blood as Davina looked on.

"You drink from blood bags? Marcel told me all vampires prefer to drink from the vein." Davina asked Caroline.

"That's true, most vampires do. But, I'm not really most vampires. I prefer not to kill human or drink from them cause I don't want to compel them, I know it's not enjoyable to be used as a blood bag," smiling at Davina as she finished.

"You know, I could never imagine you and Klaus together. You're just the last person I think would be with someone like him," Davina told her honestly.

As Caroline transferred the pasta to a serving bowl for them to eat for lunch she spoke, "I will tell you a secret, we are not so different, we both do the things we do for family, for friends. He has just been around longer than the rest of us, so he had more to deal with. At the end of the day, we are just creatures, sometimes our control gets the better of us."

Davina nodded like she understood, "control, that I know about. I lost control so many times."

As they were having lunch Caroline continued to share with Davina, "you know one of my best friends is a witch, well was a witch. A Bennett witch actually, they say one of the strongest and oldest lines."

Davina's eyes widened, "a Bennett? I have heard stories about the line, how did she loose her magic?"

Caroline recalled with regret, "she tried to bring back someone who was on the Other side, she succeeded but she died. So much has happened after, now we were able to bring her back, but as always, there's a consequence. She is now the anchor for the Other side, every supernatural who dies passes through her."

Davina was fascinated by what she was hearing, "I could imagine what that must feel like. I thought my life was difficult."

Caroline touched Davina's hand, "our lives are complicated, but if we chose to, we can overcome the struggles, learn to be strong." Looking at Davina, "you and me both, we can do this together, you need a friend, God knows I need one, maybe that's a start for us."

"Now tell me all about you," Caroline told Davina.

* * *

As both Klaus and Elijah entered the place of Genevieve, they were greeted by her smile. She had been expecting them, after the talk she had with Elijah a few days ago, she knew they would be back for a treaty with the witches.

"Ready to discuss business are we?" Genevieve walked toward Klaus seductively. She and Klaus had a playful banter going on for weeks the sexual tension she knew they both experienced was bursting to be realized. She placed her hands on Klaus' chest carefully sliding them down while looking him in the eyes. Klaus abruptly removed her hands from his chest and said, "we are here to discuss witchy business and nothing else."

Genevieve raised an brow, looking at Elijah before looking back at Klaus, "well in that case, business first. As you know, I am now in control of the witches in the Quarter, I can guarantee that I will keep the witches in check, no unauthorized magic without the consent of our King," seductively glancing at Klaus. "I just need Davina in my care, us witches have to stick together after all and your undivided attention whenever I need it," reaching out to touch Klaus again.

Klaus stopped the progress of Genevieve's hand midway with an iron grip, "Davina stays with us, and you will have Elijah's undivided attention as he will oversee the alliances of all supernaturals, that is all."

"Who is she?" Genevieve suddenly blurted.

Confused, Klaus asked, "Who is who?"

Genevieve smirked, "the girl, the one who was with you last night."

At Genevieve's statement, Klaus lost his control and lunged for her, grabbing her neck, "you will stay away from her!"

Genevieve used her powers to throw Klaus across the room while his brother was on ready, "she looks sweet, not your usual type, but you don't really have a type do you. You just use us all and discard as, as if we were yesterday's trash. You will tire of her eventually."

Klaus once again flashed toward Genevieve but was blocked by Elijah, who still wanted to secure an alliance with the witches, therefore needed Genevieve's cooperation. "Brother, let me handle this."

Klaus put up his arms in defeat and grandly gestured for Elijah to take over the negotiations, "by all means, brother."

Elijah confronted Genevieve, "I would think it would be in the best interest of the witches to have the alliance settled. All we want, all of us, is peaceful co-existence. Whatever your interests may be, let it not stand in the way of progress, I implore you."

Genevieve stared at Klaus, "my conditions do not change, Davina and your personal attention."

Elijah shook his head, "those conditions are unacceptable. Lobby for something that is reasonable, not impossible."

Genevieve laughed, "those terms are reasonable, more reasonable than if Celeste were in-charge and you know it. Besides, you do not question my conditions. I am in charge of the witches, what I say goes."

Klaus approached her threateningly, "you will do well to remember your place witch, I will give you until tomorrow to conclude a treaty with Elijah, no less," with that statement he flashed away.

Elijah watched Genevieve, "I will be back tomorrow to finalize matters, the desperate look unbecomes you."

* * *

Davina and Caroline had been so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the arrival of the brothers.

"Everyone always wants something from me. Marcel wanted to use me to stay in power, Klaus and Elijah wanted to use me to get back their kingdom, the witches they want me for their own gain," Davina confessed showing her age, "the ancestors they are very angry with me, for abusing my powers. I can't do magic anymore, I won't."

Caroline went to embrace Davina to give her strength, "you don't have to if you don't want to."

Davina cried a tear, "how about you, what do you want from me?"

Caroline dried the tear on Davina's face, "I just want you to be my friend, maybe I can be yours, that's all."

The noise at the door abruptly cut the moment of the girls, "you're here," Caroline smiled at Klaus, a moment later Elijah walked in behind his brother.

"Caroline," Elijah greeted Caroline who was being pulled away from Davina by Klaus to sit beside him. Turing to Davina, "I hope you are sufficiently rested. You seem to be enjoying your company for the day."

Davina smiled at Caroline, "yes, it's nice to make new friends, especially someone who you can bond with."

Elijah smiled at Davina's answer, "we don't want to overdo it on your second day back, time to rest," as he escorted Davina outside of the room.

Caroline turned to Klaus and put her chin on his shoulder, "how was your day?"

Klaus exhaled, "judging by the expression on the face of your 'friend' your day was better than mine. How did you get through Davina so easily, to this day I don't think she trusts anyone, even Marcel that much."

Caroline traced her finger on Klaus' jaw, "well, we're not there yet," shrugging before continuing, "I just told her about my life in Mystic Falls and the fact that I have a witch for a best friend, we are both young, we want the same things. She just needed a friend, we all do," as she finished talking, Klaus stilled the finger that was tracing his jaw and brought her hand to his lips, "some of us need someone who can be more than a friend," Klaus teased.

Caroline lifted her leg so she was straddling Klaus with her arms around his neck, "well we are friends, we are more than friends," Caroline leaned in to kiss Klaus biting his lower lip and sucking it before doing the same thing with his upper lip. Klaus took over and gently pushed his tongue inside her mouth while cradling her head with his hand. They had been battling for dominance for a few minutes with a kiss that slowly became fiery, when Klaus broke the kiss to trace small bit marks across her neck, "if we don't stop this now love, I don't think I would be able to control myself. I've been known to have excellent control, but when it comes to you, I seem to always lose it," finally resting his temple next to hers.

"Come now, it's time for a cold shower," pulling Caroline up and toward the stairway.

* * *

Genevieve had been furious when the Mikaelsons left. She summoned her witch allies to set a trap for the Mikaelsons for the next day. She wasn't going to take the treatment Klaus had given her sitting down, she would show him what the consequence of crossing her was.

"Why does she want both of us here again, I don't want to be summoned like a common vampire. You have been surprising lenient with Genevieve brother," Klaus questioned Elijah as they walked to Genevieve's place.

"I'm cautious, things are different now with Caroline here, we can't just be rash. I am protecting her as much as I can, this treaty will ensure her safety. We all know what the information of Caroline's importance to you, to us as a family will mean for every being seeking revenge," Elijah responded.

"I will not allow Caroline to be used against me, I will give my life for her if need be," Klaus grabbed Elijah's arm.

Elijah looked his brother eye to eye, "And if you die, so does she. The bloodlines remember. But it need not come to that, this alliance is a first step. Let's give the witch one last chance to get on our good side."

"I ask, and you come, this is how it should be," Genevieve smirked at Klaus as she spotted the brothers enter the door. "I hope you don't mind, I have two of my friends here with me, fellow witches."

"Let's get this show on the road. Now what are your conditions?" Klaus asked her.

Genevieve walked until she was in front of Klaus, "they did not change, they are still the same and shall remain the same until you agree this is the best way, the only way," Genevieve reached out her hand again to Klaus.

Klaus slapped the hand away, "I come here with my brother for old times sake, my patience has run out. These are the terms of the agreement, you," pointing to Genevieve, "and all the other witches in the Quarter will be allowed to practice magic but within prescribed guidelines that will be supervised by Elijah. No Witch will be allowed to use magic against my family and a selected few alliances and friends. Anyone who disobeys the rule will pay with their death." Klaus smirked, "oh, before I forget, the death sentence will be for the witch and two generations of the witches' bloodline."

The other witches who were with Genevieve cringed at the terms but Genevieve stood her ground, "those terms are not acceptable."

Elijah moved forward, "you will have until sundown to decide. You know where to find me." With that statement, the brothers left.

Genevieve turned to her fellow witches, "we will not take this sitting down, we should do something to teach them a lesson."

* * *

Elijah, Klaus and Caroline where walking back to the Mansion after a night out on the French Quarter. Both brothers were happy to see Caroline so bubbly and happy as she recalled what she had experienced walking through the Quarter. The Quarter was bursting with energy and thriving with activity at night, the people uninhibited and gay. They had left Davina at the Mansion guarded by trusted vampires. Tonight was for Caroline to explore the Quarter as promised by the brothers who were walking on each side of her, no doubt protecting her.

She was holding Klaus' hand loosely and distractedly, as they were nearing the Mansion courtyard both Klaus and Elijah suddenly grabbed their heads cringing with pain. Klaus managed to tell Diego to grab Caroline and protect her before he went down on his knees.

Genevieve walked out onto the courtyard, "you dare think you can control us witches, control me!"

Klaus tried to stand up, fight the pain he was feeling in his head but it was too much, he looked at Elijah and his brother was experiencing the same thing. Whatever it was the witch was doing it only affected both Originals. When Genevieve and the two witches he saw with her earlier started to chant, the pain in his head increased.

The witches were all concentrating on the brothers so none of them paid attention to the three other vampires who were also in the courtyard, Caroline, Diego and Thierry.

While the witches were chanting, Genevieve and another witch brought out a daggers and were about to plunge the blades into the brothers, when Caroline broke free of Diego's hold and flashed to Genevieve to nudge her. The nudge was enough for Genevieve to lose her balance and the dagger, but while Caroline had been successful with distracting Genevieve, the other witch was successful in daggering Elijah rendering him motionless and graying.

Klaus was still in pain and immobilized and could just look on as Genevieve recovered and was now focusing on Caroline sending her a piercing glance. "You think you're special! You're nothing, nothing to him," Genevieve gave Caroline and the two other vampires in the courtyard the same aneurysm Klaus was experiencing, picking up the dagger once again, Klaus was alarmed as he noticed Genevieve was walking in the direction of Caroline and he knew she intended to use the dagger on Caroline. Klaus tried to fight through the pain once again as Genevieve was but a step away from Caroline and positioned to strike, something flashed in front of Caroline and as the blade hit, Genevieve was astonished to see Marcel as he looked for a second at the dagger protruding from him before falling down on the ground. Since Genevieve was in shock, this allowed Klaus to break from his immobilization and break the neck of the two witches but as he approached Genevieve once again, he was furious to find that she put up a barrier that was impossible for him to penetrate in front of her.

Genevieve laughed at Klaus' frustration, "I will get you next time, or maybe your new lady love," with that statement, she disappeared into the night.

Klaus flashed to the side of Caroline embracing her tightly oblivious to the audience he had. The two other vampires present tried to focus on checking on both Elijah and Marcel, picking them up and flashing them inside the Mansion.

"Are you alright love?" Klaus asked Caroline tenderly.

Caroline smiled weakly as tears formed, "you weren't kidding about your enemies were you. I almost lost you today."

Klaus kissed Caroline's temple, "you could never lose me love. It is I who almost lost you. Don't ever do anything reckless like standing in front of a mad witch to protect me again, promise me."

Caroline caressed his cheek, "I can't promise you that, you are not the only one who feels the need to protect someone they care about," embracing Klaus once again, "I was so afraid." Klaus gathered Caroline in his arms and flashed her inside the Mansion.

Davina was beside the immobilized bodies of Elijah and Marcel as Klaus entered with Caroline, "the daggers have been spelled, they are immobilized but alive, I have removed the daggers, they will wake momentarily." Davina moved nearer to Marcel before looking at Klaus, "why was Marcel here?"

Klaus looked at the body of Marcel, "I don't know, but I'm glad he was here today."

* * *

In the meantime, Genevieve was in the Lafayette Cemetery pacing furiously at what had happened. A few of her loyal witches surrounded her. "How dare they, they will pay for this, let us start sisters!"

The witches started to join hands and chant repeatedly. As the chanting grew, the winds picked up and one by one the witches fell down dead, all but Genevieve. As the wind calmed, a body appeared before her, "Mikael."

Mikael smirked, "thank you for resurrecting me, my dear. Unfortunately for me to stay in this world," he removed a blade that he had in his pocket, then pierced the witches heart, "you would have to die." Genevieve was shocked at what happened but could do nothing else as she slowly fell down to die.

Mikael gazed around the cemetery, paused for a moment as he heard a faint swooshing sound, then surveyed his surroundings once again before he walked off into the night.

* * *

**_Yey, the chapter is done. Mikael is alive, Genevieve is dead. What was the swooshing sound? Or better yet, who?  
_**

**_If you need more hints on what is to come, check the story summary, i have updated it as a preview of things to come...it will all happen in the next few chapters._**

**_Reviews please….be nice._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Mikael is alive. And Genevieve is dead. A mysterious being follows Mikael around as Mikael in turn follows his sons around._**

**_I've written summaries of the next few chapters already, it looks like this story will be a long one as the action is just building up. As usual this is AU, although I tried to pick some parallels with the current TO, by bringing Mikael into the story (which by the way I thought was fitting since they had featured him in earlier TO episodes) but as we progress the story will veer away from TO totally. _**

**_ Thank you again for the kind reviews, i hope you continue to love the story as it picks up in the next three to four chapters.  
_**

**_Happy reading! _**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

There had been activity in the last few days at the Mikaelson Mansion, vampires and witches had been in and out regularly during the day but during the night time, the courtyard had been tightly guarded by daywalkers. The onlooker was particularly focused on two individuals who where residents of the Mansion, Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson. He had learned from compelling a useless vampire that Rebekah was currently out of town, therefore only two Mikaelsons remained in the Quarter.

He was surprised to see a familiar face in the dark skinned vampire who he had encountered before when he and his daughter had led him to New Orleans to kill Niklaus. The fact that this vampire was alive and still seemed in good terms with Niklaus was intriguing to the onlooker.

There were also young women who were constantly in the company of the Mikaelsons, a young frail brunette and a blond haired girl. While the brunette was usually quiet and subdued, the blond was always smiling and had an air of positive energy around her. He had to find out who these girls were and why they where residing in the Mansion. Mikael wanted to know everything his sons were up to.

He had the opportunity to end Niklaus with a white oak stake when they were last in Mystic Falls, almost three years ago but once again he was beaten by his bastard son. This time he vowed to himself he would be the victor, he needed to find some allies or at least compel himself some.

Mikael however couldn't shake the feeling of being watched by someone or something. He liked to stalk so he knew the feeling of being stalked. It was another thing he would get in the bottom off, whatever it was vampire, witch or another being he was determined to get rid of it before it messes with his revenge plans.

* * *

Klaus, Caroline, Davina and Elijah had been lounging in the study after dinner when a knock was heard and the door to the study opened. Marcel's stood at the doorway glancing around the room, smiling at Davina, nodding at Elijah, then a brief glance at Caroline who smiled back at him before fixing his gaze on Klaus.

It had been a day since that fateful night. Elijah and Marcel had both recovered from their 'sleep', with Elijah recovering sooner than him, Elijah being an Original. By the time Marcel had awaken, only Elijah and Davina were present in the room. He had been informed that Klaus had tended to Caroline therefore had immediately left for upstairs.

He had the opportunity to talk to Marcel that night and recalled the conversation he had.

_Davina had been beside him as he was lying down on the couch, "Marcel, you're awake."_

_Marcel was a little disoriented before he focused on his surroundings, a second later he knew he was at the Mansion, glancing to his right he saw Elijah sitting comfortably on a chair, Marcel sat up, "Elijah, is Caroline alright?"_

_Elijah raised his brow, "yes she is, at least that's what Davina said, I was daggered just as you were."_

_Marcel nodded to himself, "good, that's good," smiling at Davina, "how are doing?"_

_Davina was about to answer but Elijah spoke before her, "Marcel, it seems you don't take threats that I or my brother make seriously enough if you are still in the French Quarter. I would have thought you of all people would know I don't make empty promises." _

_Marcel slowly stood up as Elijah did the same, "I had every intention of leaving the Quarter, and I did for two days, but I couldn't stay away much longer, for Davina, I had to see if she was okay even just for awhile."_

_Elijah walked closer to Marcel, "and putting your life at risk for Caroline? What was your intent?"_

_Marcel sighed, "I asked myself the same thing, and honestly the only answer I could come up with was it was spur of the moment. Rebekah told me about the baby vampire, about why she was here when we talked before she left. I felt I owed it to your sister, and to Klaus."_

_Elijah raised a brow, "and by saving Caroline, what do you hope to achieve?"_

_Marcel shrugged, "contrary to what you might think, I didn't plan to save Caroline in exchange for any favors, like I said, it was spur of the moment." Looking squarely at Elijah, "do what you must do, but as long as Davina is safe and taken cared off, I can make peace with whatever your verdict will be."_

_Davina stood up to stand beside Marcel as they both looked at Elijah. Elijah glanced at Davina before looking back at Marcel, "whatever will be done, shall be done, but none of it will be tonight. Go now Marcel, this matter is best settled with my brother present. Come back tomorrow night."_

_Marcel nodded to Elijah then kissed Davina's forehead before leaving the Mansion._

* * *

Elijah stepped forward, "Ah Marcel, just on time," beckoning him to step further into the room, "I don't think you have officially met Caroline," gesturing to Caroline who started to get up from the couch she was sharing with Klaus but Klaus stood up quicker to block her progress as she intended to walk toward Marcel, standing firmly in front of her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to walk around Klaus, at Caroline's actions both Elijah and Marcel stifled grins both of which were caught by Klaus who growled, "Marcel is there something hilarious?"

Caroline effectively ended whatever was to come next when she tiptoed to kiss Klaus' cheek before walking toward Marcel once again, this time she was not stopped by Klaus. "Hi Marcel, I'm think I owe you a thank you for what you did," smiling at him tentatively.

Marcel flashed his winning smile and was about the touch Caroline's hand, most probably to bring it to his lips but he heard a very low growl and stopped whatever he was planning to do instead he just said, "anything for my sire and my sire's friend."

Elijah finally caught everyone's attention when he suggested to no one in particular, "maybe Caroline and Davina best retire for the night," turning to Caroline, "my dear, my brother, Marcel and I have things t discuss."

Caroline eyed Elijah, looked at Marcel before fixing her stare at Klaus, "Elijah, can all of you give Klaus and I a moment alone."

Elijah eyed his brother who looked at Caroline for a moment before giving a subtle nod to Elijah. Elijah in turn, led Davina and Marcel outside of the study.

All alone with Klaus, Caroline led Klaus back to the couch to sit down as she sat down beside him, "I know you feel extremely wounded by Marcel, for what he did. Elijah told me what Marcel had meant to you in the past, how you have always thought of him as family."

Klaus shook his head, "thought of, past tense, not anymore, never again."

Caroline breathed out, "but he is family, like anyone he may have made mistakes in the past. But mistakes can be set right. I'm not saying this because he saved me, I'm saying this because he meant something to you in the past," taking his hand again to hold it between both of her hands, "you're a King now. King of New Orleans, King of the Supernatural. Be a true king and show mercy," recalling the last time Klaus had talked about mercy with her as she caressed his cheek, "but this time don't do it for me, do it for you," finishing by kissing him in the cheek.

Klaus exhaled, "Caroline, this won't work everytime. You can't keep using what I feel for you against me."

Caroline bit her lip, "I don't,' Klaus lifted a brow, "I won't."

Klaus kissed Caroline on the lips, "this time, I will show mercy. Now go, let Elijah and Marcel back into the room."

* * *

They had been skirting around the main issue of what to do with Marcel for about an hour and Marcel was getting tired of the brothers' delaying the handing out the verdict on what they plan to do with him, "much as it pains me to break up this reunion, I think it's best that you hand out your verdict on what to do with me now."

"Ah Marcellus, always so eager, but sadly my sister is not here to defend you this time. I should be furious with you, have your neck," flashing to Marcel and choking him, lifting him high above, "I should kill you, "pressing his windpipe until Marcel couldn't breathe, "but regretfully, I have made a promise to show you mercy." Klaus shook his head, "how you could be so lucky to have two saviors, first my sister, now Caroline, defend you….. I cannot comprehend. But this is a one-time mercy I show you," nodding to Elijah who acknowledged this subtly, "now, there will be no more going behind my back, no talk of rebellion, no whisper of threat that you are the cause of, you will at all times follow my lead, or Davina will pay the price."

Marcel nodded his head, "No need for threats Klaus, I have said it before, this time I will say it one last time, I swear allegiance to you and your family with my life."

Klaus got into Marcel's personal space, "I do hand out third chances easily, I genuinely hope you mean it this time."

* * *

Caroline had been waiting for Klaus, sitting on the bed with her back leaning against the headboard. She had tried to focus on reading a book she had picked out from the library in the first floor earlier. But instead her thoughts circled around Klaus. She had noticed the changes in him, slight as they may be, it was detectable if one were keen enough. His behavioral changes weren't only directed toward her, but she discerned changes in how he dealt with Elijah and even Davina, although not too much to the other people surrounding them.

She knew she was the main if not the only reason he was changing, adjusting or at least attempting to adjust for her sake, he was true to his word. He was consistent in his commitment to try to be better because she deserved better, and he loved her enough to try.

When she thought of Klaus this way, she also thought of how she was evolving herself. Gone was the neurotic and insecure old Caroline who knew she wasn't worthy of being front and center. What Klaus had given her with his declaration of love was the confidence that she needed to finally be her own person. Someone who believed she was strong, brave and resilient not because someone said she was but because she knew she was. For the first time whether as a human or a vampire, she was self-assured and confident in herself and what she could become. Despite her earlier apprehension, she was also loving New Orleans, the famed capital of the supernatural. With all its mysteries and danger, she was slowly coming to see herself in the center, maybe not quite leading, but poised enough to interact with the beings and holding her own.

With all the talk about her helping fix Klaus, the unexpected realization that he had given her this in return caught her by surprise. That while she was not quite broken, she had been floundering in search of a purpose. She belatedly accepted that while she thought her sole purpose had been to play second to her friends, the doppelganger and the witch from a legendary bloodline, in the end, she had the greatest role to play. She was redefining herself, what she will be in the future, was still a mystery to her, but she knew she was getting there and she accepted that Klaus had played a very big part in her realization and was sure to play an even bigger part in her future.

She also examined her emotions for Klaus. She had progressed from hate, to questioning, to like, to care, and pretty soon she knew it would graduate to love. She was not about to fool herself about this, she knew enough scrutinizing the quickening of her heartbeat, her heightened senses, her sudden shortness of breath when he was near her. He was getting to her, and this time he wasn't even trying as hard as when they were in Mystic Falls with all the courting. All he did was try, try to be more open, more his human self, more the man she could learn to love for all of eternity.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his entry into the bedroom, as he spotted her leaning against the bed headrest deep in thought he walked toward her and she broke out of her brooding to raise a brow at him and without even speaking he knew what her look was about and answered her unspoken question, "no love, I didn't kill, exile or torture Marcel. In fact, what we did was sort out some priorities that have to be dealt with especially with the witches. I couldn't have them, especially the witch who now calls herself their leader threatening you again."

Caroline gave him her brightest smile yet and open her arms to him for him to be enveloped in her embrace, he hardly heard the quiet thank you she said, still reeling from the sensation of being in her arm, the kiss she gave him on the cheek was enough to once again overwhelm him with emotion as only Caroline was capable of doing to him. He changed position, with him now rested against the bed frame and her between his legs with her head resting on his chest. He couldn't help himself from expressing what he was feeling that moment anymore, "When I have you like this as we are now, with you in my arms, I feel at peace, I feel as if I am home. Caroline, I love you. I hope the day will come that you would be able to say the same words back to me."

Caroline entwined her hands with his as she quietly whispered back, "sooner than you think…"

As Klaus heard the words she had quietly whispered, he tightened his arms around her for a moment before kissing her head and saying, "sleep now my love, tomorrow we have much to do."

* * *

**_This time, no cliff-hanger just a tender moment to end with. The action picks up in the next few chapters. Next one will be up by next weekend._**

**_As usual, reviews please._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Readers, if the previous chapters have not exciting enough, then the next few will definitely pick-up starting with this one. I've planned the next three chapters in my mind so I hope I am able to captures everything I imagined on paper._**

**_Thank you again to everyone who continued to review and leave comments, I need more to inspire me please._**

**_As usual, I do not own any characters I just borrow them, but the story is a product of my mental state (lol)._**

**_Happy reading….._**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Elijah and Davina had been pouring over some grimoires when Caroline walked into the library. Elijah stood up as Caroline told him Klaus was waiting for him in the foyer and that she would stay with Davina. As Caroline took a seat beside Davina, Davina turned to her with a smile. They had been getting along so well that both of them looked forward to the peace and quiet when only the two of them remained in the mansion and the brothers where out doing whatever business they did.

While she was not at all familiar with grimoires, spells and witches, her time with Bonnie made her understand young witches coming into their powers and struggles, she left the guidance to Elijah and she took care of the supporting young Davina.

"Let's take a break," Davina told Caroline as she exhaustedly slouched in her chair.

Caroline looked at Davina for a moment and smiled, "want to watch a movie? Come on let's see what kind of movie collection the Mikaelsons maintain in this compound," snickering as she finished.

Davina giggled then nodded, "okay lets."

* * *

"So brother, where is Genevieve?" Klaus eyed his brother.

Elijah frowned, "I've been asking around and also sent out some of our daywalkers to stalk her place, but all has been quiet for the last few days. No one has seen her since that night at the courtyard."

They were in Rosseau's and Klaus had been pouring himself a glass of scotch before turning back to his brother, "well that's going to put a damper on your plans. Who's to represent the witches in this peace alliance you so immensely crave?"

Elijah raised a brow, "I'm more concerned with what she is up to at the moment, you should be too. You have more to protect now," knowing the subtle reference to Caroline would get is brother more interested.

Klaus raised his voice at his brother, "well, with witches falling down dead left and right in the last few weeks, maybe she befell the same fate. Why don't you have our reformed friend Marcel be on top of that one, in need Diego to be constantly at the compound with the girls. I don't trust the other daywallkers with Caroline."

Elijah poured himself a glass of scotch before answering, "Niklaus, you don't trust anyone."

Klaus nodded and pointed at his brother, "that's true, I've never had reason too," eying his brother as he said that.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mansion, the compound was quiet with just a few vampires outside the courtyard since it was day time, they had no reason to heighten alert since the past days have been calm, as Caroline and Davina where still engrossed in the movie they were watching, a group of vampires with daylight rings led by a man with a murderous face forced their way into the compound thru the courtyard. The few vampires that where in the courtyard hardly put up a fight and were easily killed off, it only took them a minute to locate the girls kicking the door to the room they occupied down before menacingly stepping into the room. The girls where both shocked to see the men enter and Caroline immediately went into action shielding Davina behind her as she noted the expression on the faces.

"What do we have here, two ladies all alone in this big Mansion," the man continued to step toward Caroline.

Caroline tried to bury her fear for the sake of Davina and took a fighting stance, "who are you, what do you want!"

The man shrugged, "to answer your questions, my name is Mikael, and I want you both to come with me, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

After she heard the man mention his name as Mikael, Caroline's eyes enlarged. She had never met him in person, having been knocked out in Tyler Lockwood's room when Mikael had attempted to kill Klaus in Mystic Falls inside the Lockwood Mansion. But she knew exactly what Mikael was capable of, although she was confused as to why he was alive. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Mikael raised a brow, "ah, you heard about me, then you know what I am capable of."

Mikael flashed to grab Caroline by the neck a second after then was about to do the same with Davina when she panicked and raised her arm to give Mikael and the other two approaching vampires aneurysms. The two vampires immediately grabbed their heads and fell to the floor while Mikael dropped Caroline unceremoniously succumbing to the same aneurysm before fighting through the pain seeing Caroline still disoriented in front of him, he grabbed a chair within a foot of him and threw it on Davina breaking her concentration. After the incident Mikael seized Caroline once again and flashed outside.

It took a minute for Davina to recover after she lost consciousness looking around in panic for Caroline, until she accepted that Caroline was not there, most probably taken by someone called Mikael, hopefully still alive. She stood up slowly still trying to get her bearings before locating her phone to call Elijah.

* * *

The brothers with Marcel and Diego where in the Quarter walking aimlessly when Elijah's phone vibrated, seeing who was calling him, he answered the phone with a question, "Davina, everything….," whatever he was about to say was cut by Davina.

"Someone took Caroline, here in the Mansion," Davina said stammering.

Elijah looked at his brother and both of them flashed immediately to the Mansion with Marcel and Diego following after. The brothers did not bother to look at the fallen vampires at the courtyard, instead flashed all the way to where Davina was as did both Marcel and Diego. Not bothering to see if Davina was ok, Klaus got into her face, "what happened!"

Elijah shook his head at his brother and assisted Davina to a chair before she answered Klaus, "vampires, they came in, Caroline tried to stop them and I tried to knock them down, but one of them was so strong he fought through what I gave him, he took Caroline."

Klaus started to throw things around unmindful of the others when Elijah called his brother to control himself, flashing into the personal space of his brother Klaus shouted, "how can I, someone took Caroline and we don't have a clue who. Was it Genevieve! Another witch! Vampires! New or old enemies!"

Davina whispered, "Mikael, he said his name was Mikael."

At this information all the three vampires looked at Davina then at each other, all except Diego who had no idea who Mikael was. Klaus flashed to a frightened Davina and shook her, "are you sure!"

Davina stuttered as she continued, "he introduced himself to us, then I saw Caroline stiffen."

Klaus flashed outside of the room, Elijah instructed Marcel to take care of Davina and Diego to take care of the dead vampires in the courtyard before leaving to look for his brother. He found him once again in his personal study which also doubled up as his painting room.

Elijah exhaled as he approached, "we will get her back Niklaus," patting his brothers' back.

Klaus looked at his brother suddenly with tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall, "how! we don't even know where to start. Mikael, what will he do to her! How is he even alive!"

Elijah put his hands on his brothers shoulders, "you have to pull yourself together Niklaus, we need to focus."

Klaus shrugged his brothers' arms away, "he's going to kill her!"

Elijah shook his head, "not yet, he would want you there, us there. I don't think he knows who she is to you yet. We have to have faith."

As Elijah was speaking, Klaus walked over to the same portrait he had held so closely the last time he and his brother had an open emotional moment together when Klaus had first told his brother about his Caroline, "I can't lose her, I won't."

Once again Elijah put his hand on his brothers' shoulder, "you won't, this family needs her. We will get her back."

Klaus pushed his brother to a wall and kept his hands on Elijah's chest, "promise me, promise me we will get her back!"

Elijah placed both his hands on his brothers' head, "we will get her back, I promise you Niklaus."

Klaus finally let tears fall, "swear to me Elijah, swear we will get her back!"

Elijah grabbed his brother to embrace him, "I swear brother, I swear. Together we will get her back."

* * *

Caroline woke up tied-up in a dark room confused for a minute before she recalled what had happened earlier. She had no idea how long it had been since she was taken from the Mansion, hours, maybe days. She heard footsteps then a door opening before some lights were turned on, "ah you're awake," Mikael said as he slowly approached her.

Caroline tried to tug on the ropes making Mikael smile, "don't waste your energy love, the ropes were spelled by a witch who sadly is no longer living," as he neared Caroline his eyes narrowed, "now tell me love, who are you and why have you been living with my sons." Mikael lifted Caroline chin to look at her, "you're a vampire, a baby vampire judging from your skills and smell," as Mikael inhaled Caroline's scent making her tilt her head to the side but Mikael's hold on her chin was too strong. "Not so smart those sons of mine, vervain free, leaving you vulnerable. Maybe you're not so valuable to them after all, maybe I should have taken the young witch after all."

Caroline tried to struggle more with the ropes before Mikael punched her in the abdomen, making Caroline cry out. Mikael grabbed her chin once again, and dilated his eyes to compel her, "how do you know my sons?"

Caroline tried to resist but the compulsion was strong, "they're my friends."

Mikael slapped her, drawing blood on Caroline's mouth then grabbed her chin again, "my sons have no friends! Who are you, what is your name and where are you from!"

Caroline answered as he continued to use compulsion on her, "Caroline Forbes, I'm from Mystic Falls."

Mikael grabbed her neck, "Mystic Falls, that place is suspiciously familiar but I do not recognize you." He stared into her eyes again, "how old are you and who turned you?"

Caroline answered, "I'm twenty, I was turned at seventeen, I was turned by Katherine."

Mikael scoffed, "well, well, well, Katarina Petrova. Now her, I remember. You have me intrigued, who are you to my sons, you're not a witch or a skilled vampire as evidenced by how you defended yourself. So maybe," tracing the outline of the frame before tearing her blouse open and touching her body, "your use to them is limited to the bedroom. Your good in bed love," breathing into her ear as he whispered, "which one of my sons is using you," as he once again used compulsion.

Caroline was openly crying at what Mikael was doing, "no one is using me?"

Mikael wiggled a finger, "trying to outsmart me love, let's try this again," looking into her eyes, "have you been kissed by Elijah?"

Caroline, "no," at her answer, Mikael became aggressive grabbing Caroline by the chin again, "have you been kissed by Niklaus?"

Caroline closed her eyes trying hard to fight the compulsion to no avail, "yes," Mikael became violent grabbing her hair, pulling it down while tormenting her ear, "that bastard son of mine," looking into her eye once again, "how long have you known him and where did you meet."

Caroline could barely answer coherently as she was openly crying, "four years, we met in Mystic Falls."

Mikael tore her shirt off completely, "he has been hiding you all this time. Who are you to him?"

Caroline whispered, "I don't know, please really, I don't know…."

Mikael still holding her chin said, "well we will know then, soon enough what you mean to him. I will have a talk with my sons love, I will leave you momentarily. But before that we will be doing something, I will inject you with vervain," Mikael did as he said then kisses her on the lips, "you must taste divine love, I might just sample what you seem to so willingly offered my son." As she became drowsy, she saw two people enter the room with what looked like witchy stuff.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah had once again gone to Genevieve's place just looking for any clues so certain that she was involved with Mikael's plan. It was here that the brothers encountered their father. Klaus was ransacking the place while Elijah was a little more meticulous as they both search through the place when the front door opened with a bang. "Ah my sons, missed me?"

Klaus immediately flashed to Mikael and threw him across the room while Elijah tore of a piece of wood to pierce the body of his father. Klaus was about to pounce again when Mikael interrupted him, "I don't think you would want to injure me more, unless the sweet looking Caroline Forbes means nothing to you," grinning.

Klaus grabbed Mikael by the neck, "where is she!"

Mikael spoke slowly, "unhand me, if you insist on attempting to kill me, then you wound Caroline too. You see the lovely Caroline is linked to me, a binding spell."

Klaus further choked Mikael until Elijah put his hand on Klaus' shoulder, "he might be telling the truth, if he so willing went to confront us knowing that you wouldn't want to kill him the second you saw him again."

Klaus continued to choke Mikael a few more seconds before he threw him down on the floor. Mikael removed the wood that was protruding from him before standing up and confronting Klaus, "your actions just confirmed my suspicions, I will give you this, she is a quite lovely and responsive that one. Your taste has improved."

Klaus hands were itching to do more damage to Mikael he had tried his best to control his actions, if Caroline was truly linked with Mikael, he was unwilling to cause her more pain. Instead he channeled all his anger to the growl in his voice, "what will you do with her!"

Mikael laughed menacingly, "I haven't decided yet. You know, I didn't know anything about your sweet lovely pet, it was pure luck on my part and a gigantic mistake on your part to leave the girl unguarded and vervain free." Walking back toward the doorway, "I want all of my surviving children here in two days, I have something planned for all of you. This time you won't get away from me," opening the door, "oh and by the way, in case you are looking for the witch who resides here, she's dead. I killed her after she and a few other witches resurrected me," closing the door behind him.

As Mikael made his way back to the bayou, he once again sensed someone following him, the same one who he sensed when he was first brought back by the witches, he turned around to confront whatever it was, "show yourself, you coward! I am not afraid of you!" he stayed looking around him for a minute before he flashed away.

* * *

**_I need some help please, in my mind I know who I want the mystery person who keeps following Mikael around to be, but you guys might have other suggestions before I finish the next chapter, since the mystery person will be revealed soon. _**

**_Also, sorry for the confusion, Haley will not appear every in this story. The brunette I was referring to was actually Davina. Sorry…._**

**_reviews please…_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews and comments. In this chapter is the big reveal on who's been shadowing Mikael._**

**_As usual all the characters belong to TO/TVD. Happy Reading everyone….._**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Caroline had been in and out of consciousness as a result of the wolfsbane in her system. In her lucid moment, she had glanced done at her appearance, a torn blouse but thankfully her pants and other garments were still in place. She remembered the kiss Mikael had bestowed on her and instantly wanted to hurl at the thought. As she slowly regained her bearings, she willed herself to recall what had happened to her earlier.

_"Come quick!" Mikael had instructed the witches who entered the room. "I have already injected her with vervain so she is at a weakened state I need the binding spell done now."_

_The witches cowered as they quickly placed the things needed on top of a small table at the corner of the room and instructed Mikael to stand beside Caroline. Despite her current condition, she still felt the pain as her hand was being sliced open for blood and the sensation of her and Mikael;s hands twined together during the spell. As the chanting grew louder she once again slipped into an unconscious state only to awaken once again to feel a prickly sensation on her arm._

_"Ah, you felt that," Mikael directed her attention to her arm to show her the blood oozing out of it, "I cut myself just to see if what is done to me is felt by you. Congratulations love, we are now bound to by blood. Whatever harm will befall me will also injure you. Let's see how valuable you really are to that bastard son of mine."_

Caroline was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps resonating as the door once again opened she spotted Mikael entering and slowly approached her. "You're awake I see love, sweet Caroline. I had just come from confronting my sons and as you see, they were not happy to see me," he touched Caroline's abdomen noting the dried blood and cut still to heal. Since she had been injected with wolfsbane, her capacity to heal as a vampire had slowed up, Mikael also inspected her neck, "you can thank Niklaus for the bruises on your neck since he tried to strangle me. It seems I was right to assume you indeed had some worth to my sons as they opted not to kill me, what with you now bound to me. Don't worry my dear, I won't hurt you for now."

"I am however quite curious as to what it is about you that makes Niklaus so weak on the knees for you, that after thousands of years of loathing me, wanted me dead repeatedly he would willingly give up a chance to kill me for you," walking away from her, "but alas now is not the time for that, I have pressing matters to attend to, I have to prepare for a family reunion in two days. Don't worry love, you will witness the gathering, since you are to play an integral part in it," Mikael finally left the room leaving Caroline by herself once again.

* * *

Davina had been doing a locator spell for hours to no avail, making Klaus and Elijah more frustrated. The teams of Marcel, Diego and Theirry had been sent out to look for Mikael or any of his followers but they also found nothing. Elijah himself had gone out to talk to other witches and make alliances. Klaus for his part went on a mission to talk to werewolves, in search of Jackson in particular who was the Alpha of the pack who went to seek an audience with him a few weeks back to negotiate their stay in the Quarter.

Klaus and Jackson where locked in a battle of wills with a stare down as the other werewolves looked on. Jackson was first to blink nodding his head to another werewolf who introduced himself as Oliver to let the other werewolves stand down. Klaus paraded his weight around the bar filled with werewolves before stating the purpose of his visit, "lovely to meet your pack Jackson, as you can see there can only be one Alpha and I am the ultimate Alpha, the Original Hybrid, a vampire and werewolf."

Circling around in the middle of the bar Klaus continued, "it has come to my attention that your pack wanted an alliance and pass for permanent residence in the Quarter. My brother Elijah is in the middle of forming an alliance with the witches, vampires and human as a peace treaty. I will allow representation and agree to your appeal for residence in the Quarter, however I have one task that all of you will need to accomplish before we can formalize the alliance. Think of it as test." Klaus walked back to Jackson, "come with me and bring your beta with you, we have much to discuss."

* * *

Caroline heard a sound that heightened her alert before the door in front of her opened quietly. Since the lights were turned off, she could quite clearly make out who had entered except to sense that it was but one being. The lights being switched open got Caroline blinking for a few seconds distracting her enough not to notice that the being had flashed right in front of her. As she recognized who was in front of her, her eyes had gone wide almost falling out their socket, her mind could not yet process why he was in front of her knowing very well that he had been killed in Mystic Falls.

"Kol," Caroline whispered in shock.

Kol smiled and bowed dramatically before saying, "the lovely Caroline Forbes, as tasty as ever. All unwrapped and waiting for me, I see."

"Kol, what are you doing here. How are you even alive?" Caroline questioned.

"Ever since your friends killed me, I have been spying on my parents with nothing much to do. You would be surprised that compared to this realm, there is so much more happening there lately. I have so much to tell Nik, I'd want to see his reaction when I tell him about Mother and her lover," wiggling his brows at Caroline.

"What!" Caroline muttered.

Kol went to reach for the spelled rope holding Caroline's arms above her then went to catch her as her weight fell on him, "love, don't tempt me with your body, I just came back from the dead, wouldn't want my brother daggering me or staking me permanently. I watched you two from the Other Side you know, who would have thought my brother, in love!" he finished dramatically. "Come on," throwing a piece of cloth at her, cover yourself, we have to get out of here now that the sun has set, we have the cover of darkness on our side."

Kol had flashed Caroline all the way outside of the bayou before he put her down, "are you okay to stand up on your own?"

Caroline nodded quietly, looking around, "where are we?"

Kol smirked, "we are at the edge of the bayou."

Caroline smiled, "you never answered my question, "how are you here and alive?"

Kol smiled mischievously, "it was quite easy actually, I knew my father was up to something conferring with witches lately, I followed him around there and found out he had a few witches conspiring to send him back here to New Orleans. I threatened a few witches, so when father crossed from the Other Side I was allowed to slip in by the witches. Off course father doesn't know, I wanted to surprise him."

Caroline tried to walk but stumbled, good for her Kol was there to catch her once again. Lifting her into his arms, "well, I will have to play your savior and rescuer then, my brother better not dagger me in the next thousand years for rescuing his damsel," flashing them toward the Mansion.

As they entered the courtyard Kol stopped and started to walk at human speed still carrying Caroline in his arms. Caroline had fell asleep as soon as Kol had started to flash them away again so she was unaware they had reached their destination. The daywalkers and vampires where the first they encountered at the compound since they were scattered across the courtyard. Marcel was the only one who recognized Kol from their encounters during the past, as Marcel approached he eyed Kol suspiciously, "Kol, how are you here and with Caroline?"

Kol just looked at Marcel like he had no right to ask and instead said, "are my brothers here?"

Marcel nodded slowly, "Klaus and Elijah are inside," at Marcel's mention of the Mikaelson brothers names the vampires gasped. None of them had ever met this new Mikaelson in their midst. Marcel escorted Kol inside the Mansion.

Klaus and Elijah had been in deep conversation strategizing what to do next after their earlier meetings with the werewolves and witches respectively. Klaus was once again at the edge of his temper threatening the witch Davina who was still unable to locate Caroline. As the door to the study opened, both brothers attention was diverted to whomever was about to enter, seeing Marcel first with a wide smile on his face, Klaus lost the remainder of his patience and was about to walk toward Marcel when Marcel spoke suddenly, "I have good news, no great news actually."

Klaus growled at Marcel, "well out with it, you should know me enough to know that I have no patience left." Marcel then dramatically opened the door the rest of the way, allowing Kol still carrying Caroline who still asleep inside the study.

"Caroline,", "Kol," Klaus and Elijah uttered simultaneously. Klaus took Caroline from Kol and flashed her to the nearest couch while Elijah walked toward Kol disbelievingly. "How are you here Kol," Elijah proceeded to touch both shoulders of his brother then embrace him awkwardly.

"It's a long story, but I think we need to attend to Caroline first." Turning to his other brother, "Nik, she's just asleep, she was repeatedly injected vervain by father, I was able to snatch her out when father left before sundown."

Marcel signaled Davina to leave the room with him to give the brothers a private moment together.

Klaus was still looking down at Caroline who was still cradled in his arms but sparred his brother a momentary glance, "I don't understand brother, why are you here."

Kol proceeded to sit down on the chair beside the couch his brother and Caroline were currently occupying, "as I told Caroline earlier, ever since her friends killed me. I have been spying on father and mother on the Other Side. I have much to tell you brother, but now is not the time for that," referring to Caroline's state, "I was following father around for a couple of months when I stumbled across a conspiring happening between a few witches and father. Father had made a deal with them to bring him back here to kill you, Elijah and Bekah. I got the opportunity to threaten the witches myself so they allowed me to quietly slip in after the veil was momentarily opened after father. To this day, father doesn't know I followed him here. I was just waiting for the opportunity to take Caroline away from where he took her."

Klaus' right hand was stroking Caroline's hair the whole time Kol had been talking to them but Klaus stretched his left had to squeeze his brothers' hand, "you don't know how I have missed you brother. I cannot thank you enough for rescuing Caroline."

Kol patted his brothers' hand, "on the contrary, believe it or not, I knew it was you who missed me the most. I was in the Gilbert house the whole time they trapped you there after they killed me. I knew how much you regretted my death, how you felt that moment. You among all my siblings was surprisingly the one who grieved for me the most," looking at Elijah who was lost in thought then back at Klaus, "I also saw what you did to her," referring to Klaus' actions when he bit Caroline, "and how you healed her afterward, it was at that moment that I looked at you differently for the first time in a thousand years. It was the first time I saw emotion from you other than hate and anger. It was Caroline who brought out that emotion in you. In the moment, I swore to myself to do everything I could to help you from the Other Side."

Klaus smiled solemnly at Caroline while she was sleeping peacefully, "she really is quite something." Gathering Caroline in his arms carefully he stood up and turned once again to Kol, "we will talk tomorrow brother, Elijah will get you settled in. But I have to take care of Caroline first."

Kol nodded, "take care of her brother." Klaus exhaled heavily before proceeding outside of the room to bring her to the bedroom.

* * *

After a successful talk with some witches Mikael had gone back to the cabin in the bayou where he had left Caroline. As he drew closer, he noticed that the two vampires he left to stand guard were lying on the ground decapitated. Seeing this, he flashed to the inner room only to find the door wide open and empty. He threw the table across the room before dialing his spy who was currently watching over the Mikaelson compound.

After a minute, his spy had reported to him that both brothers had remained inside the compound and that there had been no unusual activity happening. Mikael had been bothered by this since one, he never anticipated anyone to know his secret hiding place. He had gone to the length of compelling the vampires and witches who knew this place not to remember the place. Second, if anyone would attempt to rescue the girl it would be his sons. But if his sons did not leave the Mansion and the compound then someone else was messing with his plans.

He needed to find out for himself who it was before he proceeded with his plans. Even if Caroline had been rescued, they couldn't undo the binding spell that he was sure of, so they still couldn't hurt him much more kill him if they didn't want the girl to suffer the same consequence.

* * *

Klaus did not sleep that night. All he did was watch over Caroline who was exhausted and having nightmares the whole night. Early in the night he had meticulously changed and clean her up as best as he could while she was resting, putting one of his shirts on her before tucking her in the bed. He had his arms around her the whole night just stroking her hair with one of his hands will the other held hers and constantly kissing her head.

His thoughts were also on his brother Kol who because of the circumstances he truly had not thanked properly yet for rescuing his Caroline. He recalled the last time he had seen his brother lying in the Gilbert house. His remorse for not being able to save his brother in time, for not avenging his brothers' death, the brother who in many ways irritated and goaded him the most with his ways. The same one he had happy memories of good times together.

As daylight set in, he gently untangled himself from Caroline, kissing her temple one last time before he opened his door to lead his brothers inside. Elijah took in the disheveled appearance of his brother and promptly squeezed his brothers' shoulder.

"I'm sorry brother, I think it is best that we speak privately, since this room is spelled it would keep out unwanted eavesdroppers. Kol and I have compelled everyone to forget seeing Kol as his presence could provide us with the element of surprise. No one outside of this room, including Marcel and Davina know that Kol has been resurrected. It would be best kept that way. Kol," motioning to his youngest brother "agreed to keep to the second and third floor east wing of the Mansion, which is your wing in the meantime. Since no one is allowed in this wing outside of you and Caroline."

Klaus listened and nodded as he sat back down onto the bed to enclose Caroline into his arms again, "that's a good idea."

Elijah was now looking out of the window while Kol sat down on the opposite side of the bed with Caroline in between the brothers, "I hope she is not plagued by nightmares," glancing at Caroline as he spoke before questioning his brother.

Klaus frowned, "she had a restless night but she seems to be past that now."

Caroline began to stir at the voices she was hearing blinking a few times then smiling tentatively as she saw Klaus. Klaus kissed her temple once again then said, "feeling better?"

Caroline nodded slightly before noting Klaus' appearance, "did you sleep at all?"

Klaus shook his head, "I really don't need sleep that much. My brothers are here love, we have some matters to discuss and thought it best to have that discussion here. Are you fine with that?"

Caroline took her eyes off Klaus as her eyes swept the room noting Elijah by the bay window and Kol resting comfortably with his legs up on her other side. She smiled at Elijah and playfully punched Kol before looking back at Klaus, "that's fine. What are we discussing?"

Klaus locked eyes with her before exhaling, "Mikael, what he did to you and why the hell Kol is alive."

Kol smirked, "I came back because I wanted to meet my new sister officially, we hadn't had the chance to get to know one another before your friends killed me. No hard feelings really, at least not with you," wiggling his eyebrows.

Elijah shook his head wearily, "Kol…"

Kol sighed, "okay fine, still no fun these brothers of mine," winking at Caroline, "how do you stand them!" Looking at Klaus and Elijah, "like I said last night, I had nothing better to do on the Other Side but follow around father and mother. For a time a looked in at Finn but as usual he was boring. I even say your bestie Bennett witch, that one was all acid and gunpowder, very fiery. Surprisingly the parents were at odds with one another, Mikael was constantly tormenting and threatening mother."

Elijah tried to comprehend what his youngest brother said, "Mother and father were fighting?"

Kol shrugged, "yah you should see them. Mikael was bitter and even on the Other Side he was vengeful. Wouldn't you want to know why Nik?"

Klaus nodded, "I think we would all want to know why, he wanted Elijah, Bekah and I to surrender to him by tomorrow, full moon. It seemed odd, what he wanted."

Kol continued, "like I said father is vengeful, his thirst for blood has reached new height because of what happened to him and mother."

Elijah had grown impatient with his brother, "spit it out brother, what caused Mother and Fathers' fall-out."

Kol looked at Klaus, "a small matter of choosing her former lover over father on the Other Side, it caused quite a stir about a year ago. Mother had taken the time to seek Finn and I out the same year and make amends. Ever since that time, father had plotted to find away to either end mother and, her lover or channel his energy to come back to this realm to seek vengeance on you Nik, and all his other children. He sees your death," pointing to Klaus, "as his ultimate revenge on Mother and her lover who it turns out she has remained enamored with this whole time. That lover is your father Nik."

Caroline couldn't help it, "oh my God! Esther and your real father?" Caroline tucked herself closer to Klaus who tightened his embrace.

Kol continued with his storytelling for Caroline's sake since his brothers already knew of this, "when Father found out about mothers' affair with Nik's father, he went to slaughter Nik's father, his family and almost half of the village. You see, Nik's father was chief of the pack, a highly respected werewolf. Nik originated from two bloodlines, werewolf and original vampire bloodlines."

Kol looked at Klaus as he carried on, "Mother informed me that you should seek out 'the crescent wolf' clan, your clan." Taking something from inside his pocket and handing it to Klaus, "your father sent you this," it was a silver ring, "a symbol he carried with him, a Moonlight Ring, much like a daylight ring is to vampires. The moonlight ring was originally created by Mother for your father since she was a witch. The ring allows the wolf to be free from his curse and access powers during the full moon, your legacy Nik. You don't need it now but it was your fathers so they wanted me to give it to you just the same. By the way, your fathers direct descendant is suppose to be searching for you, Nik. His name is Cary."

Klaus hands which had been now been twined with Caroline's as he had her embraced squeezed her hands almost in a death grip, "I met with some members of the crescent wolf clan, their heads' name is Jackson, they wanted to be included in Elijah's supernatural alliance treaty, I have yet to get back to them. They never mentioned anything about Cary, only that they had heard about me."

Elijah finally butted in, "maybe they were skeptical, I am sure you were not expecting them to trust you immediately. They were probably holding out."

Caroline placed her head on Klaus' shoulder, "so let see if I got it right, Mikael is here to kill Klaus, you Elijah and probably Bekah because he was spurned by Esther, your mother in favor of Klaus' real father?"

Kol nodded, "yep, he has always hated Nik for what he stood for, a product of mothers' unfaithfulness to him. Now he has double to motivation to kill Nik because mother finally chose Nik's father over him. He wants Elijah and Bekah dead because they chose Nik over him," shrugged, "he doesn't know that I followed him here."

Elijah looked at Klaus who was deep in thought, "we will always chose you everytime Niklaus."

Klaus scoffed, "as I recalled baby sister didn't. she chose Mikael over me."

Kol looked at Elijah in question, Elijah in turn mouthed "later." Elijah once again focused his attention on his brother, "Niklaus, we talked about this."

Klaus did not respond to what Elijah said, instead he changed the topic, "let's focus on Mikael, I want the witches to do something. Also, I will have the werewolf Alpha and his Beta here tomorrow, it might be a good time to test the waters for an alliance with them."

Kol was suddenly giddy, "an alliance between vampires, witches and werewolves with me as the secret weapon, I like it already!"

After Kol's statement, Caroline and Klaus simultaneously rolled their eyes and Elijah lifted an eyebrow.

* * *

**_I took note of comments and suggestions from everyone, most wanted Kol to be the mysterious figure, so you guys asked and I wrote him in….hope you guys like how the story goes so far. _**

**_The next chapter will finally contain how Caroline will be human, just a bit more patience._**

**_Reviews please….be nice._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Happy Easter everyone!_**

**_Thank you again to all those who continue to follow and love this story, especially to those who leave comments and reviews. A very special thank you to twotoe who took the time out to correct my oversight, I'm not perfect so it's much appreciated._**

**_Like I said, some parallel's with TO will happen but mostly this story will be based on what I wanted the direction TO will go into, I'm trying to bring in Klaus' werewolf side into the picture which has never really been the focus of both TO/TVD._**

**_As usual, I do not own any of the characters and I chose to write them the way I want their story to move forward even if it's so far from what's happening in TO._**

**_Happy reading everyone….._**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

Klaus opened the door of the mansion and stepped out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard of the compound with Elijah beside him. The night had been calm so far, the few daywalkers and vampires have all been camped out in the dark with little to no banter going on. Elijah glanced at his brother, "brother, don't you think it would cause an uproar to have werewolves just walk into the compound without notice?"

Klaus smirked, "what's a little bedlam, and besides I'm in need of entertainment. It would also give the wolves some cause for discomfort to be amongst natural enemies. I for one want to see how both kinds react to one another, wouldn't you?"

Elijah shook his head and exhaled, "what I want to see is a healthy alliance, not discord amongst the supernatural community. A little support brother from you will go a long way."

Klaus raised his hands up, "I do not intend to stand in your way brother. There is just matters to discuss with the wolf clan and my supposed ancestors," eying the entrance of Jackson and Oliver, the werewolves he had summoned. Jackson and Oliver paused slightly at the entrance of the courtyard watching the vampires across the courtyard as they had seized whatever they were doing to face the pair.

Klaus from his perch called out to the werewolves, "as you can see, the Quarter is full of supernaturals, vampires are a large contingent of them. Your presence here is a minority, still debatable if my brother were to be asked his opinion. I however, being part werewolf myself have no such issue with you. Nevertheless, I implore you to tread carefully, your company is not exactly a welcome sight as of yet."

* * *

Caroline heard a whistle as Kol looked in on her as she was doing some finishing touches on her make-up. Caroline scrunched her face, "you don't think it's a bit too much?"

Kol pretended to circle Caroline looking at her ensemble up and down, "tight leather pants, a barely their tank top and knee high boots….I don't think so. What is think is you're not only going to give my brother a heart-attack but you're going have everyone else falling over themselves. Way to make your debut as Queen, sister dear."

Caroline turned around to face Kol, "not quite Queen," scrunching her face, "I don't really like that title. But really, that's twice you called me sister."

Kol wiggled his brows, "you like that don't you. Well, it won't be the last time for sure, like I said. I've watched you with my brother. You're good for him and he's good for you. If you want my honest opinion I think you are the only one standing in the way of your own happiness," shrugging, "but I guess I understand, my brother has always been complicated."

Caroline bit her lip, "that's exactly how Elijah described your brother."

"Hey, I'm his brother after all. Complicated runs in the family." Placing his hands on Caroline's shoulders, "you've understood him and opened him up more in the last few months than any of us could have done in a thousand years."

Caroline smiled, "when did you get to be so wise Kol Mikaelson, where did the juvenile boy go."

Kol grinned, "he's still here," making lewd gestures to himself. "But seriously, my brother couldn't have chosen a better mate. Would you ever have thought in a thousand years that you would be a Mikaelson."

Caroline laughed to cover her sudden uneasiness, "I'm not a Mikaelson, Kol."

Kol wiggled his finger, "yet."

Caroline exhaled, "stop right there. You're making me nervous. I need to be calm the first time I meet Klaus' werewolf clan."

Kol kissed Caroline cheek, before turning her around and pushing her outside of the bedroom, "you're more than ready, sister. Now Go."

* * *

"Brother, loosen up a bit. The wolves are my family too. We can't keep them away forever," Klaus patted the back of Elijah. "Forgive my brother, ah where are my manners," proceeding to pour out a glass of scotch for each one and handing Jackson, Oliver and his brother one each. "Like I said, I am inclined to give the werewolves a representation in the alliance, but it's my brothers pet project therefore he gets the final say." Pointing at the werewolves, "you will have to convince him of your intent and that our kinds' representation benefits everyone."

Elijah swallowed his drink then turned to Jackson, "I am willing to listen, in the interest of fairness."

Jackson was affronted to having have to explain to a vampire, even if he was Klaus' brother, "with all due respect, we came here to talk to your brother. He is the name whispered amongst the beings therefore, he is the one that really needs to decide on this matter."

Elijah shook his head, "on the contrary….." whatever Elijah intended to say was lost as the door to the study opened and in walked Caroline. Four pairs of eyes, the werewolves just stood in awe at her, Elijah gave her a nod and raised his glass to her in approval, and Klaus just had his jaw open, staring at her in wonderment. Elijah moved forward this time shaking his head, "ah Caroline, pleased that you have joined us. Brother, would you mind picking up your jaw from the floor and introduce dear Caroline."

Klaus glared at his brother but did as he asked, reaching out his arm for Caroline to move closer to him. "The crescent wolf clan alpha and beta, Jackson and Oliver, meet Caroline, my," smirked, "trusted adviser."

Caroline lifted a brow and hid a grin before turning to the werewolves, "I really am delighted to meet you, I haven't encountered a lot of werewolves. I would like to learn more about your kind if you are willing to share your history," clapped her hand, "but alas, now is not the time, dinner is ready may you join us as our honored guests?"

Jackson and Oliver looked at one another then Jackson looked at Klaus who just shrugged, "come on guys, it's just dinner, we would want to disappoint the lady after all, do we?"

Klaus offered his arm to Caroline who readily hooked her arm and they proceeded to step out of the study, followed by Elijah and after a moment of hesitation, Jackson and Oliver followed.

* * *

All in all it was a successful dinner, the werewolves were just as distrustful as Elijah was but in the end they agreed to another meeting the day after to thresh out the stipulations the werewolves may have, if Elijah so decides that they merit a representation in the alliance.

Caroline had been under the covers of the bed reading a book about of all things werewolves. Klaus had put on sweats but opted to be shirtless in an effort to distract Caroline. Unfortunately for him, she was lost in her book of inaccurate information about his kind, he was half wolf after all. As he tried to distract her by putting two fingers on her arm to distract her, she swatted his arm away. "I'm trying to read here, if I will be any help at all. I need to learn more about other supernaturals starting with wolfs and their legends."

Klaus grabbed the book from her, "I don't see how an inaccurate account of wolves is going to help you at all, not if you could hear it from the source. Who better than me to tell you about it."

Caroline exhaled, "I'm serious Klaus, if I am going to be here, with you and your family, I need to start educating myself about well, what to expect. It's part of what I need to do, for myself. To give me a purpose for being here. And don't start with," making air quotes, "you're my Queen and that my role is to stay by your side. If you know me at all, you would know that I'm a control freak, a neurotic control freak, I just need to know these things. It's how I am."

Klaus smiled at her, it was a different smile, a smile that came from the depth of his soul. "I know, not only about your control tendencies, how your mind works. I know everything about you, or at least I want to," grabbing her hand to twine them together, "all I am saying is, you don't have to always look elsewhere for information, you can just ask me. I will share everything with you." Looking at her eyes, "I would have thought including you in the discussion earlier with the wolves would have told you that."

Caroline leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder, "believe me, I appreciated that. It made me nervous, but I really was grateful for what you did. I know this is also new for you, opening up, sharing, letting someone in outside of Elijah in important meetings like earlier."

Klaus embraced Caroline, locking her inside his arms, "you will be my Queen, as much as my instincts are to keep you hidden and protected, you need to get into this with both eyes open, so when you're ready, there will be absolutely no doubt in your mind. We are both adjusting today for an eternity tomorrow."

Caroline turned her head around to kiss Klaus tentatively until everything suddenly became hot and heavy with Klaus turning Caroline fully around to face him, kissing her neck eliciting a moan from her. He slipped the straps of her negligee off as he continued to kiss her between her breasts his hands suddenly on her thighs which were on either side of his torso. He started to lift the bottom of her negligee slowly gauging her reaction to his ministrations. All he heard were more moans and a few of his name thrown in breathlessly. He succeeded in lifting her gown off her with Caroline lifting her arms up for him to slide it over her easier.

He cupped each of her breasts with his hands pressing them as he took in the rapture in her expression, he couldn't help but dive in and take her lips once again sucking her lower lip before kissing her deeper. His hand was now on the back of her head tilting it to give him better access while his other hand went to slide in between them treading it's way inside her panties and into her folds.

"Oh God Klaus!" she broke the kiss to look at him, looking into his eyes and deep into his soul.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I want nothing more than this. But I want you to be sure, I don't ever want you to do something you don't want to do."

Caroline places both her hands on Klaus' chest for a moment without breaking eye contact with him, then slowly brought her arms up to his shoulders, his neck then finally to his cheeks and smiled, she leaned in to connect her lips to his once again. Klaus did not need anymore encouragement as he quickly changed positions, putting her under him has he deepened the kiss then trailed kisses from her neck to her chest. His mouth finally found a nipple which he sucked while his hand played with her other bud. Caroline for her part slid her hands down and inside his sweats to cup him drawing a groan from him, "Caroline, I need you to stop….what….you're….doing…." grabbing her hands, "I want to do this slowly this time, we have all the time in the world."

They ended up making love until the morning until even he was finally exhausted. She was wrapped tightly in his arms as he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

Elijah had gone out early to check on the witch Monique, he wanted to see what she was up to. After the death of Genevieve it was important for him to keep track of what the witches were up too. Although they had Davina, who was still the most powerful witch alive, the witches were in fact without a leader, now would be the right time for someone to step in and take over from were Genevieve left off. He needed to ensure he had the alliance on his side, what with Mikael still out there and in hiding.

He found Monique in a trance at her place, but as soon as she sensed Elijah she went out of her trance to turn to him. "Elijah, I didn't expect you."

Elijah looked at Monique, "I just wanted to check on you, it is my duty after all."

Monique spread her arms, "as you can see, I'm quite okay."

Elijah walked around the house picking up a few pieces of knick knacks before putting it back, "you can always come to me for anything, I just wanted to say that," gazing at her for a few seconds more before nodding and walking out.

Elijah was less than a block away when he sensed him, "father, I can sense you, you can come out of hiding."

Mikael step a few feet in front of Elijah, "son, it has been awhile."

Elijah raised a brow, "not long enough, why have you come back?"

Mikael snorted, "the same reason everytime, but this time I will not lose. You know I can't believe you would settle back here in the Quarter, maybe second time is a charm?"

Elijah flashed to his father, "don't you ever learn, you will never succeed in breaking us apart, we will always choose one another over you."

Mikael nodded, "well I would be inclined to agree, had I not been here, summoned by your dear sister once before to kill that bastard. You are not so united after all. In fact, I don't see Rebekah here right now, I wonder what Niklaus has done this time."

Elijah shook his head, "you can try all you want, you will never succeed."

Mikael took out a dagger from inside his coat, "don't worry son I wouldn't use this on you, it would be pointless anyway. Now I think this," referring to the dagger," would be of better use if it's used on me, it might injure me or I might even use it to kill myself. Wouldn't you want that, but then again if I do that, I kill sweet Caroline, who I understand your brother is sweet on. Wouldn't that be the ultimate revenge. The one loss your brother would feel the most." Walking into Elijah's personal space, "all I have to do is kill myself to destroy your brother. The irony really, love is a vampires greatest weakness, to finally have the one weapon to put your brother down once and for all."

Elijah went to grab Mikael in anger but Mikael flashed away from him, pointing a finger at his son, "you really don't want to do that, you should be the first to ensure no harm comes to me," before flashing away.

* * *

Elijah, Kol and Klaus were once again in Klaus' wing of the compound, with Elijah and Kol both looking at Klaus who was trying and failing to control his temper, throwing glasses into the fireplace as he continued his rant.

"I will not allow him to do that, besides he values his new found life now to just throw it away by executing himself, he wouldn't do that," Klaus ended in a whisper with his back to his brothers staring at the fireplace.

Elijah squeezed his brothers shoulder, "we will not allow that to happen. We will find a way. We all know what Caroline has brought to this family."

Klaus rubbed his neck, "we need to find a way to break the binding spell, we have to unbind them. It's the only way. But unless you know something recently, I have never known anyone to break the spell. We need to find a way."

"Let me find a way to get in touch with mother, she might know something, "I will need a witch to help me, someone we can trust. Someone with a powerful bloodline, too bad the Bennett witch lost her witchy powers," Kol contributed.

Elijah nodded, "we can always use Davina and the ancestral magic here in New Orleans."

"I feel so helpless, I can't do this alone. I can't let him win, I won't lose Caroline, not now."

Whatever they were to say next was interrupted by Caroline who called out to them, Elijah and Klaus left the room and Kol stopped himself last minute with a pout, he was suppose to be invisible.

Caroline met Elijah and Klaus at the stairs, with Davina still at the bottom of the stairs, "I told Davina to stay back for a moment," glancing nervously at Davina then to Klaus then finally Elijah, "I asked her if it was okay for her if you compelled her, we found something important. But it has to be discussed in secrecy, so she agreed to be compelled to keep the information for the people inside the room when we discuss it. She trusts me."

Elijah glanced at his brother then at Caroline, "and she wanted me to do it?"

Caroline bit her lip, "actually she wanted me to do it but, if an older vampire gets to her they might be able to override my compulsion, so I asked her if it was okay if you did it. I wouldn't ask her if it wasn't important, I hate compulsion."

Elijah nodded, and made a gesture for Davina to come up the steps, but Caroline once again signaled for Davina to stop, "one more thing, I want Kol to also hear this, so maybe you can compel her to not remember Kol being present in this discussion? I thought we can have the talk in your room Klaus, so it's spelled," looking at Klaus.

Klaus smiled at Caroline in wonder, "you surprise me everyday love with your capacity to be a good planner and leader, by all means love," looking at Elijah, "brother, take care of Davina while Caroline and I talk to Kol."

* * *

"No! This is not happening Caroline, why would you even want this!" Klaus was enraged.

"It can work brother, let's just consider it for a second," Kol tried to convince his brother.

"I considered in for a second, and No, no way is it happening," Klaus shouted.

Caroline raised her voice to be heard, "I think it should be my decision, after all, it's me we are talking about."

Klaus flashed to Caroline grabbing her shoulders hard and looking into her eyes, "it's our decision, not yours Caroline, not just yours."

Caroline for her part placed her hands on Klaus' face, "we have the opportunity to end this now, we have to take it, it will just be temporary. The spell will be temporary, enough time for us to get a jump on Mikael, he won't expect this. I wouldn't suggest this if I did not believe it's the only option."

Elijah finally spoke from his perch by the window without turning around, "brother he will never expect this, Caroline is right. We have the element of surprise on our side, let's use that to our advantage."

Caroline and Klaus were still touching each other, her hands on his face and his on her shoulders, without taking his eyes off Caroline, he uttered, "leave us for a moment," Elijah and Kol looked at each other before nodding and escorting Davina outside the room, "ten minutes," Elijah told his brother before stepping out.

Klaus walked away from Caroline as soon as the door closed and looked out the window, "do you know what it is you're asking Caroline, we are not even sure if the spell will work, turn you human then turn you back again after we kill Mikael. What if when we kill Mikael you die to, who's to say that the binding spell will break once you are turned human. There are so many things that can go wrong Caroline. I can't risk it, I can't lose you."

Caroline embraced Klaus from his back, "you are not going to lose me, look at me." Klaus turned around to face her, "let me do this for us. So we can move on with our lives. If we do this, Mikael becomes human too, when he dies, it becomes permanent. He won't go to the other side, he will be gone forever. We have to do this. It's the right thing to do."

Klaus lunged in to kiss her deeply, with all that he was filling at this moment. Caroline could do nothing but tell him what he meant to her by responding in kind. He had his lips on her neck dipping her slightly but supporting her with his arms still around her. Caroline couldn't help but release a moan at the things Klaus was doing. The knock then opening of the door went unnoticed by both and it took Kol several loud throat clearings to finally penetrate the haze they created. Klaus took a moment before embracing her again and kissing her one last time on the temple. He then looked at Elijah and nodded.

Elijah took the few steps forward to touch Caroline's shoulder attracting her attention, he nodded to her and embraced her then grabbed Klaus shoulder to squeeze it, "it's a very brave thing you are about to do Caroline. Davina and I will work on the spell immediately," with one last look at the couple before he turned away and took Davina outside of the room once again. Kol quickly went to hug Caroline then did the same with Klaus before leaving the room too.

Klaus took Caroline back into his arms and grunted, "you are almost as stubborn as I am. Two days Caroline, give me two days with you, then we do the spell. I need to check on the spell, I just need it to be sure it will work, that you can be changed back to a vampire without endangering you."

Caroline captures his lips for a slow kiss then kissed his stubble, "two days."

**_reviews please….._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I hope you are liking it so far. Thank you to all those who commented and reviewed, I read each one and will try my best to fit it the suggestions you have into the storyline. _**

**_Mostly I try to picture a scene in my mind then try to interpret it in writing hoping you guys also see the same scene play out as you are shifting through the story. As usual I do not own the characters._**

**_Happy reading everyone!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I used to look up at you Marcel, you where strong, decisive, a man with convictions, but now you are nothing but a blind follower, how could you stand by and let the werewolves walk freely!" Thierry said loudly.

They were in Rosseau's, a favorite hang-out of the vampires. They were in the back, to give them more privacy. After all human habituated the bar too, while they considered themselves superior to the humans, they had long ago agreed to not create unnecessary uproar and attention to themselves. Marcel had been enjoying spending time with his people, away from the drama of the Mikaelsons that night. Thierry's outburst should have gotten to him. Should have made him react the way he usually did, this was what Thierry had wanted anyway. But the past month had forced him to put things into perspective. Between what he and Rebekah had shared, his reluctant friendship with Elijah and the affection he still had for his sire Klaus, he had found a semblance of peace. With the addition of Davina, his somewhat surrogate daughter, he had never been happier. He had felt the way he had when his sire had first took him in, cared for, valued and protected. Now, after what they had gone through, the Mikelsons have put everything behind them and treated him with respect and family. Something he was sure they did not do easily, not with just anyone, it was as if what should have happened over a hundred years ago had finally happened. He had a family now, the Mikaelsons were his family. He hoped Rebekah could have enjoyed that moment with him, maybe in time.

The day before this outing with Thierry, Diego and some of the vampires, he had a very long discussion with the brothers, he smiled unconsciously as he recalled his shock at what had happened,

_"__Marcellus come join us," Elijah beckoned Marcel inside the family library. Marcel had noted the presence of Klaus, Caroline and Davina as he entered, "I have asked Davina to spell this room and from this day on, only the people present in this room plus one other can enter this room, it is spelled that way, we will need the privacy for what we are about to do."_

_Davina had been sitting at with her eyes still focused on a grimoire and Klaus and Caroline were seated comfortably in a loveseat. But as Marcel progressed deeper into the room, Klaus stood up to continue were his brother left off, "Marcellus, despite my better judgment I am following the advice of my dear brother. Between us, we have so much history together but the same history stops me from taking that last step to trusting you again. The irony of it all is that it's the same setting as the last time, Mikael is here, wants to kill me and possibly my siblings and the people I care about. The last time, you betrayed me, you sided with Mikael. Dare say you would do it again?"_

_Marcel could only frown at this, he knew were Klaus was coming from, he too would be doubtful of anyone who would turncoat especially because of the sensitivity of the current situation. But he had made his decision weeks ago, he deeply regretted what he had done and now only wanted to live up to what Klaus expecting of him. He would convince Klaus that this time he had his back, and he would die trying if necessary._

_"__I don't expect you to forgive much less forget so easily, it wouldn't be you. I would do the same given the same situation," Marcel shrugged._

_Klaus eyed Marcel, "if you were me," Klaus emphasized, "what would you do about you?"_

_Marcel lowered his head in resignation, "kill me."_

_Klaus flashed to Marcel and Marcel's eyes widened when he noticed Klaus' hand was slowly penetrating his chest to grab his heart. They stared at each other for only a few seconds, but for all he knew it could have been hours. Then Klaus slowly let go of his heart, wiping the blood on Marcel's chest before tapping him twice on the shoulders and distancing himself. "Someone once told me, for me to be a great King, I have to show mercy and forgiveness," sneaking a glance at Caroline, "you have wronged me in a way that would get any other dead a long time ago Marcel," exhaling heavily, "but a long, long time ago, I considered you family, I would hope you won't disappointment me this one last time again or god help you, the death of every vampire in the Quarter will be on your hands."_

_Marcel's eyes watered the moment Klaus called him family, a feeling of contentment he had so long buried and forgotten when the Mikaelsons left him when they had ran away from New Orleans when Mikael came after them. Family, the one thing he thought he lost when they had left him, the one thing that drove him to build the army of vampires he had to replace the one he lost. He finally accepted that it was the Mikaelsons, particularly Klaus who had cared for him the most unconditionally. Not his father who had long since abandoned him, not even the vampires who looked to him as someone who would ensure they remained the superior raise, to rule above the humans and other supernaturals. And he had turned his back on Klaus, tried to destroy the man who had given him the greatest gift. He would not disappoint Klaus Mikaelson again, and if he did, he deserved to die._

_"__I don't deserve your mercy, or your forgiveness, if I deserve another chance, I will make it right. I will fight by your side. I would give up my life for your family," Marcel said with a passion._

_"__Right now what I need you to do is find out who Mikael has been working with, witches, vampires, other supernaturals. We need to be able to have this information," Klaus locked eyes with Marcel, "the family needs to be protected."_

* * *

"I suggest you lower your voice Thierry, this is not the place for that." Marcel swallowed his drink while eying the other vampires with them.

Thierry wouldn't just shut up, "Elijah and Klaus are distracted, if we work with Mikael we can kill them. We have to strike now," Marcel grabbed Thierry by the throat, "what the hell are you saying."

Trying not to choke, Thierry continued, "Mikael, he wants us to work with him, some of us have already started, but we need you to make a stand, we need you with us," Marcel looked at Diego momentarily. "Did you know about this?"

Diego shook his head, "I have been with you the whole time, Thierry has been missing in the last two days. "how about you, what is your say I this?" Marcel asked Diego.

Looking back at Thierry before answering, "I don't agree with what Thierry is doing, we shouldn't be caught up in this war between the Mikaelsons."

Marcel let go of Thierry's throat, "but you will have to choose a side just like Thierry and undoubtedly the others have, which will it be Diego?" while Marcel did not expect to do a loyalty check at that moment, circumstances have changed, he needed to know were alliances were.

Diego shook his head, "if you are asking me if I agree with what Thierry is doing then my answer is No."

As they were, Diego and Thierry were facing one another with the vampires unconsciously aligning behind who they believed was right. Marcel was in the middle when he took a backstep to stand beside Diego, "Thierry, I've known you for a long time, I hate for us to be on opposite sides of this war, and believe me this is a war, far bigger than us, but if you insist on siding with Mikael then I promise you, you will meet your end very soon."

Thierry scoffed, "so you would choose the Klaus over us! After all we have been though together."

Marcel shook his head and said quietly, "I chose family, Mikael is not family."

"Well then, I am sorry to hear that Marcellus, you could have chosen the winning side, instead you chose the losing side," Mikael had flashed in front of Marcel and plunged his hand inside his chest to grab his heart. Marcel fell on his knee in pain but managed to say brokenly, "I chose family and loyalty"

A sudden movement had Thierry on the floor minus a heart which was now on Elijah's hand which he immediately threw against a wall. In half a second, he had injected Mikael with vervain to weaken him enough to let go of Marcel. Elijah nodded silently to Marcel, who was still recovering from having his heart pinched, before grabbing Mikael and flashing him away.

* * *

Klaus caught Caroline who suddenly stumbled after grasping her neck. Klaus gathered Caroline bridal style to the bedroom and lowered her on the bed. Klaus was gently caressing her cheek, "I'm sorry you had to go through that love."

Caroline tried to smile weakly, "I know you're sorry. But it need to be done, we had to have Mikael if the spell was going to work. If he was vervained then that means Elijah and Marcel were successful." Caroline closed her eyes, "now I need to rest, I hate it so much that I am still bounded to Mikael."

Klaus kissed her temple, "I'm sorry love."

Caroline was slowly losing consciousness, "stop saying sorry, just stay with me. Hold me."

Klaus got into bed with Caroline as instructed and folded her into his arm until he felt her finally fall asleep.

* * *

"Where is Niklaus, little brother?" Elijah made his way to the east wing.

Kol shook his finger at Elijah, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Caroline felt the vervain shot you gave Mikael. She's still sleeping it off."

Elijah closed his eyes for a moment, "it couldn't be helped little brother, not while they are still bound together. But she knew about this," as he slowly turned the knob to open the door.

As his brothers entered, Klaus untangled himself from Caroline slowly, Elijah neared the bed and gazed at Caroline while speaking to his brother, "I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

Klaus rubbed his face, "I know, but it still doesn't make it easier. Is Mikael in the garden?"

Elijah nodded, "tomorrow brother, this has to be done tomorrow. His alliances shouldn't be alerted that he has been captured." Elijah squeezed Klaus' shoulder, "Thierry's dead, he was the spy for the vampires used by Mikael, Thierry's followers are being dealt with by Marcel. I just have to take care of Monique, she is the witch used by Mikael now, little brother it's time you made an appearance," glancing at Kol.

"Is there anything you need me to do Elijah?" Klaus asked.

Elijah patted his brother on the back, "I want you to take care of Caroline and read through the spell again, I will help you read through the spell after I brief Kol on what he needs to do." Elijah eyed his brother again, "I seem to remember the wolves are suppose to be here later, brother?"

Caroline and Klaus had been sitting on a couch after Elijah, Davina and they had gone over the spell several times and they all finally agreed on how it will be done the day after. Elijah escorted Davina outside of the library saying he would check up on Kol. Klaus refused to let Caroline out of his arms as he continued to stroke her back while sitting on his lap. "Are you sure, we can always find another way. I know you love being a vampire."

Caroline's head was leaned into his chest, "I didn't really hate my life as a human, but I like it more now that I am a vampire, especially lately. But this is only temporary."

Klaus gripped Caroline tightly, "what if something goes wrong, spells have been known to backfire," lifting her chin so she can be eye to eye with him, "it's me he wants dead, I can just exchange my life for yours."

Caroline shook her head, "Mikael doesn't want you dead, he wants you to suffer a fate worse than death."

Klaus kissed her temple, "and if I lose you, I will be even worse than I already am. Even my brothers will finally turn their backs on me, I will have nothing to live for. Mikael knows me well."

Caroline nudged Klaus, "you will do no such thing. Mikael will not win. I will not die." Grabbing his face, "look at me, you're brothers chose you, even Rebekah. I chose you, I came to New Orleans for you." Caroline stood up and extended her arm to Klaus for his to hold, "come with me you and I have to get ready for a meeting with your wolf clan."

* * *

Monique was about to exit the Lafayette Cemetery, harnessing powers from her Deveraux ancestors when she noticed a man just sitting on a bench gazing at a stone marker. She frowned as the man did not even bother to look up as she approached and just stared steadily at the marker. The man looked lonely and heartbroken and she immediately felt sympathy, she was all alone herself having lost all her living relatives except for the company of some witches. She went over to touch the shoulder of the man but an inch before she touched him, her witch senses warned her that this man was supernatural. The man finally sensing her presence turned to his side and looked at her before looking back at the marker.

"I come here to think sometimes," the man said.

Monique touched his shoulder this time, "you're a vampire."

The man nodded, "yes I am, I'm a vampire. I have relatives buried here, that's why I am here, It gives me peace, helps me keep calm, aids my thinking."

Monique sat down on the bench, "I come here to visit my ancestors too. I am all alone myself."

The man stood up, "enough soul searching for the day, may I walk you home?"

Monique stared at the man, "certainly." Ever since she got back, she was ignored by everyone except when the other witches needed her. The other witches had abhorred her, the others just opted to pay her no heed, they had been friends with her aunts. Now both where dead because of her, a harvest witch girl. Now someone was finally paying attention to her, even if he was a vampire. She could use a friend, maybe it could turn into something more. Vampires and witches were natural enemies but she never really cared for that. She was a powerful witch who did not have the respect of the other witches, in time she would gain that respect. Even replace Genevieve as head of the witches, it was her right. More than Davina, her adversary. Davina had the Mikaelsons supporting her, she had Mikael on her side. Her plans were coming into fruition. Soon, she will be a respected witch. In the meantime, she had someone to walk her home.

Stealing a glance at the vampire beside her, he was without a doubt extremely fine-looking, young and looked lonely. From what she had sensed, he was probably a newbie vamp, all alone in the world. They had been walking a good fifteen minutes before Monique had stopped saying, "this is my place. I am Monique by the way."

The man stood still for a moment then let out a smile that had her senses fluttering. He grabbed her hand then put it to his lips, "pleased to make you're acquaintance Monique. May I visit you tomorrow in the afternoon?" Getting a nod from her, he stepped away and took two steps back, "by the way, my name is Kol."

After he was sure that she was inside, Kol flashed away back to the mansion his mission for the day fulfilled. He was to station himself tomorrow with Monique just in case the witch was also in some way bound to Mikael and sensed it when they finally kill Mikael. If for whatever reason she started to chant, trance of do something witchy to aid Mikael he were to kill her immediately, tomorrow. Davina has been asked to spell him, to camouflage the fact that he was an Original and make him a young vampire to the senses of any witch. Now the young witch Davina, she was intriguing to him, she kept to herself and seemed a little afraid of him. She was introduced to him yesterday after his brothers had finally come clean and consented to make both Davina and Marcel privy to their plans.

* * *

'What is this?" Klaus inquired as Caroline led him to a section of his painting room which had mysteriously been furnished with a round table for two, lit by candlelight, goblets of what smelled like blood-wine and two plates with delights he was still to uncover.

"I figured after that meeting with your wolf clan, we all need a break from everything," lifting her hands dramatically. "Although," circling her arms around his neck, "I see you're happy that your wolf family has taken to you so easily. However, tonight is about you," lowering her hands from his neck to his chest then looking up at him from underneath her lashes.

Klaus turned to Caroline with a raised brow, "am I not suppose to be doing the wooing here. Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Forbes?"

Caroline bit her lip, "am I doing it right so far, I've never done this before you know."

Klaus embraced Caroline but kept their heads apart so he could continue to look at her while he talked, "is there anything else on the menu tonight?"

Caroline shoved Klaus lightly, "let's eat first then you'll find out." She stepped out of Klaus' arms and walked over to a chair to pulling it slightly, "take a seat Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus obediently followed Caroline's instruction as she assisted Klaus to sit down before she sat down opposite him. She lifted her glass and prodded Klaus to do the same, "I hope you like it," before taking a satisfying sip.

She lifted the covers of the plates, "dinner is served." She opened a side dish which housed freshly picked strawberries and dip one on a bowl of melted chocolate, "or an appetizer first, whichever you prefer," bring the dipped strawberry closer to Klaus' mouth. Klaus held her arm steadily opening his mouth to bite into the fruit while locking eyes with Caroline. After he finished off the fruit he captures the fingers that were holding the fruit into his mouth sucking off the remaining juices that spilled over.

Klaus smirked at Caroline's fluttered reaction, while still not letting go of her hand, he used his other one to grab a strawberry and dip it in chocolate before putting the fruit in front of her silently coaxing her to do what he just did a moment ago.

What could have been all of thirty minutes of dinner took almost triple to time to consume as both of them insisted of feeding one another slowly finishing off the rest of the strawberries, before completing the main course and finally a slice of the finest chocolate cake. Klaus had deliberately after feeding her the last piece of cake let the fork slide down the side of her lip causing some icing to stick by her lip.

Klaus had slowly leaned forward, "there is a tad of chocolate by your lip, since it is my favorite, I wanted to finish of the last bit," as he slowly licked the remainder of the chocolate off the lip of Caroline. She however couldn't help the moan that escaped from her lips and felt Klaus smirk even as he continued to lick her lips one last time. He was now holding Caroline lifting her from her chair but still locking his eyes with hers, "that was the most satisfying dinner I have had in a while."

Caroline eyes danced at the compliment but she wasn't done yet. She lifted herself on her tippy toes and whispered into Klaus' ear, "are you ready for your dessert?"

Klaus eyes widened and his cock noticeably hardened, at least enough for Caroline to notice since they were still locked in an embrace. Caroline smirked at Klaus letting her fingers slide between them as she traced Klaus' hardness. "I think I got my answer," giggled a bit then pulled Klaus toward the adjoining bedroom.

She further pulled Klaus just beside the bed, placing her arms on his chest before sliding them underneath his Henley to remove Klaus; shirt. With the shirt gone, she traced his chest once again, noting Klaus short shallow breaths and looking into his eyes, she slowly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and let it fall to the floor.

She cupped Klaus outside his boxers before leaning back in to capture his lips for a short searing kiss which caught Klaus by surprise that by the time he recovered, she has removed her lips form his. He was eying Caroline with hooded eyes, lost as he was in what Caroline was doing. He had never come undone the way he was right now, not knowing what was happening but loving and anticipating everything she was about to do to him.

She started to kiss his chest while still stroking him over his boxers. Licking a nipple and nibbling it before sucking it noisily. Klaus had felt himself lift off with only his toes touching the ground when Caroline started to kiss his nipple. He momentarily forgot where he wanted his hands to be positioned, as they were hanging uselessly on his sides. She repeated her action on his other nipple making him groan and huff finally remembering he had hands which he promptly used to grab Caroline's hair with.

Caroline sneaked a glance at Klaus seeing his eyes closed and an expression of bliss on his face before she continued to kiss her way lower until she felt the barrier that was his boxers. She sneaked another glance at Klaus and found him tensely looking down on her, she made a show of grabbing the garter of his boxers before tearing it off a second later. With his cock right in from of her, she gently moved her hands to grab Klaus' ass from the back to bring the tip of his member toward her awaiting lips as she sensually started to lick his tip.

Klaus' groan of her name was all the encouragement she need as she took all of him inside her mouth. She started to pump him and quickening her pace as she took him as far as her throat allowed her. She was so lost in her own haze that she didn't hear the grunts and groans her action elicited from Klaus.

"Caroline! You better stop what you're doing I'm about to come!" Klaus tried to pull her away without hurting her but she locked herself by his butt and was even moving faster encouraging him to come in her mouth. As much as he tried to control it, the combined friction of Caroline's mouth and the electric sensations he was feeling made him unconsciously pump into Caroline's mouth a few times before he completely became undone inside her mouth. He tried to extricate her from him one last time but she was happily lapping on his cum, milking him dry.

When at last she let go of him and sat down unceremoniously at the floor, he could see her smiling up at him while running her finger across her lip, as if trying to capture the remains of his cum that escaped her. When he bent down to take a hold of her, she promptly stood up and in a flash pushed Klaus toward the bed as he heavily fell down on it.

"I am hardly done with you," she slowly unhooked her wrap around dress to give him a peak of what was waiting for him underneath. She straddled Klaus before bending down to capture his bottom lip sucking it, biting it before doing the same with his upper lip. Her hands were back to tracing the muscles on his chest which made Klaus groan once again. As Klaus' lips parted, Caroline snuck in her tongue to deepen the kiss. She suddenly stopped what she was doing, sitting back down on Klaus' hips before she wiggled out of her dress totally. Seeing her completely naked underneath, Klaus sat down, locking Caroline ass on his waist before he dipped his lips to her neck making little marks.

He wanted to bite her neck and he wanted her to do the same to him, but since she was still bounded to Mikael he had to stop himself. It frustrated him no end that Mikael was bound to Caroline. He was thankful that they at least had been successful with a sleeping spell that was localized on Mikael so he would be out for a few hours.

Caroline pushed Klaus back to lie down, as much as he wanted to switch positions. He had let her take control. From the beginning, he had let her take the lead. Something he had never done before. He always wanted to be in control even during sex. But he realized this wasn't just sex, this was them making love. Him and his Caroline, and everytime she wanted to 'be on top' so to speak, he would let her, and only her. Not that he intended for there to be any other after Caroline. She was his for eternity and he was hers if she wanted him for eternity.

Caroline captured his cock inside her effectively cut his inner thoughts. He hissed at the sensation of being inside her heat, he grabbed her ass squeezing it then locking eyes with Caroline as if getting her consent to set the pace. Her gentle head shake and her grabbing his hands, entwining each one with hers and placing them on each side of his head while starting a slow rocking motion effectively shut him up further. What started as a slow pace was soon hard, uneven and breathless as Caroline lost herself in him, screaming his name at the top of her voice a few times and just before her second orgasm, she bent down to kiss Klaus frantically again. With her second orgasm Klaus finally let go as he never had before, he never came so hard and fast than that moment.

She collapsed into him breathing heavily but totally sated. As she slowly recovered, she kissed Klaus tenderly one last time, caressed his cheeks then looked deeply into his eyes, "I love you," her answer was a genuine smile on his lips. As she tucked herself into Klaus, with her head on his shoulders and her body partially on top of him embracing him, he gathered his arms around her, kissed her in the temple and very quietly whispered, "I love you too, my Caroline, for eternity."

* * *

"Hey, Good Morning," Caroline watched Klaus as he was staring unseeingly outside the window, "did you even sleep?"

Klaus smiled tenderly at Caroline, "I couldn't sleep."

Caroline stood up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her before she embraced Klaus from the back, "I told you not to worry. I had hoped to that we could shower together but I see you're already dressed."

Klaus turned around to face Caroline fully and kissed her temple tenderly, "I have to talk to Elijah and Davina for final preparations, you can have as much time as you want to bath. I will get you when we are ready. Please stay in the room, my love."

As Klaus started to turn away Caroline grabbed him and captured his lips, "I love you."

Klaus embraced Caroline a long time before answering, "I love you too, forever."

* * *

It was almost noon when Klaus came back to get Caroline and lead her to the dungeons, Davina, Elijah and Kol where all present. Kol moved forward first to give her a hard embrace, "sister," holding her hands, "I'm sorry that I have to be somewhere else and can't stay longer, I need to be with the witch working with father just in case she decides to intervene," squeezing her hands before flashing away.

Davina had been setting up the items she will need for the spell when Caroline glanced to a slumbering figure chained to the wall. Caroline looked to her side and found the brothers, Elijah and Klaus both gazing at Mikael with unreadable expressions. She reached out to twine her hand to Klaus and leaned into him, her other hand over his heart. Klaus embraced Caroline with his other arm and kissed her temple. Caroline looked up at Klaus for a moment then pulled him away from Mikael and toward Davina. She stopped infront of Elijah and grabbed his arm to also lead him away from Mikael.

At their approach, Davina stood up and nodded at Elijah signaling that she was ready to do the spell. "I will need a drop of blood from both Caroline and Mikael," she told Elijah. Elijah nodded, got the bowl and dagger she intended to use and flashed to Mikael to draw some blood from him. Immediately after Elijah handed the dagger back to Davina so she could also draw blood from Caroline.

With everything done, Davina lit all the candles as she started to chant, each chant growing louder and louder as she went into trance. As the chanting went on, Caroline held on the Klaus until a loud howl was heard and everyone's attention except for Davina's was turned toward Mikael, with eyes almost bulging out of his sockets, "what are you doing!", he demanded.

Eying his father, Elijah moved closer to him, "you will never learn, you will never stop trying to kill my brother and your other children."

Mikael looked at Elijah as if he was crazy, "never, I will never stop! I should have killed that bastard when he was human, or never even turned him into a vampire. He was always the one driving our family apart, all of you, my children, your mother. It was his fault!"

Elijah shook his head, "you still don't get it, after all this time. It was never his fault. It was you, it was always you. You who beat him, hit him, almost killed him so many times before when he was human," Elijah stepped closer to his father and looked him in the eye, "you blamed him for something that was mothers wrong doing to you."

Mikael growled, "no! it was the bastard Niklaus and his father's fault. I killed his father once before and still after all this time Esther chose him!" looking beyond Elijah to Klaus, "I will kill you Niklaus, mark my words!"

Elijah glanced sadly at Mikael, "I have failed Niklaus more than once, failed to defend him, stand up to you for what you were doing to him when we were human. I will not do it agan. I am sorry it has come to this…father" as Elijah stepped away from Mikael, Davina rose her hands for a final chant as Mikael screamed at the top of his lungs and as did Caroline before both collapsed, Klaus caught Caroline easily. Moments later Davina also collapsed on the floor.

In the aftermath of the spell, Mikael lay haphazardly still chained to the wall unconscious. Elijah once again approached Mikael while glancing at his brother who had Caroline in his arms on the floor. "He has a faint heartbeat, I think we will leave him chained in the meantime, brother we have to check if they are unbound before I attend to Davina."

Klaus glanced up to his brother with tears threatening to escape, "brother, I do not hear a heartbeat. She is not a vampire anymore so we should hear one," framing Caroline's face, "Caroline, wake up," shaking her, "come back t me, don't leave me."

Elijah bent down to his brother and Caroline afraid to believe his brother. A second later, "he glanced back up to his brother, "brother, take her up to the room. I will wait for Davina to wake up. We can leave Mikael here in the meantime, this dungeon is spelled," squeezing his brothers shoulder, "the spell will worked, we just have to wait a little longer for her to wake up. She is not turning gray, this is a good sign."

Klaus wanted to believe his brother, but couldn't until his Caroline woke up. He stood up slowly with Caroline in his arms and just managed a small nod at his brother before flashing his Caroline to the room.

Elijah looked around slowly, looking at Mikael again who remained unconscious before picking up Davina to bring her to rest hoping that she will wake up shortly. He needed her awake to check why Caroline was the way she was, he didn't want to accept, the same way as his brother that Caroline was forever gone to them.

* * *

In the meantime, Kol had been lightly flirting with Monique when Monique suddenly stood up to close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again she started to walk out of the living room to an inner room, but before she continued she turned back to Kol, "you have to leave now, something has come up that I have to attend to immediately," Kol squinted his eyes for a moment before nodding, "I will show myself out." With that Monique turned away to walk into the inner room.

Monique quickly opened a closet and gathered a grimoire, a few candles and a vial of blood to a table and after lighting the candles, started to chant.

* * *

Kol had gotten a short and precise text on his phone as he pretended to walk out the front door, opening and closing the front door. He shook his head for a bit before flashing inside the room Monique disappeared into interrupting her chant.

Monique fell down on the floor, "what are you still doing here!" she said angrily to Kol.

Kol walked to her menacingly, "what are you doing. Tell me now or suffer a painful death."

Monique's only response was to lift her hands at Kol and chant, after a few seconds she frowned and restarted her chant frowning again.

Kol laughed, "your mojo has no effect on me, I have been spelled against witch attacks. Now tell me, what did Mikael tell you to do?"

Monique's eyes widened, "How do you know about Mikael."

Kol smirked, "that's easy, my name is Kol Mikaelson, I am his son. And father has been up to no good, as usual. Now answer my question, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

* * *

**_This is a very long chapter, the longest i have ever written but I could cut it anywhere, everything just had to be in this chapter. I hope you all loved this._**

**_As usual, reviews are much appreciated. Next chapter will be posted next week._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to TVD / TO. Happy reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Monique's only response was to lift her hands at Kol and chant, after a few seconds she frowned and restarted her chant frowning again._

_Kol laughed, "your mojo has no effect on me, I have been spelled against witch attacks. Now tell me, what did Mikael tell you to do?"_

_Monique's eyes widened, "How do you know about Mikael."_

_Kol smirked, "that's easy, my name is Kol Mikaelson, I am his son. And father has been up to no good, as usual. Now answer my question, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."_

Monique exhaled resignedly, "fine, I'll tell you. But I want you to promise that you won't harm me."

Kol raised a brow, "I don't really think you are in a position to negotiate with me, let's hear what Mikael told you to do first shall we."

Monique backed away from Kol until she had the wall to her back and Kol just a step into her personal space. Monique lifted her face to look at Kol for a moment, then looked away before responding, "Mikael made a deal with my ancestors. Mikael promised my ancestors that he was the only one who could kill all the surviving Originals, promised to rid New Orleans of all of the vampires and reestablish the witches as ruler of supernaturals in the Quarter. Genevieve was the contact here, They had spelled me, bound me to Mikael, but only partially. Only so that I could sense if another witch was messing with Mikael. I sensed he become weak, I was to help him in anyway I could."

Kol placed both his hands on the wall on either side of Monique's face, "and what exactly where you planning to do, love."

Monique pushed against Kol, and Kol allowed himself to be pushed away as she took a few steps away from him, "I was trying to fight to spell against Mikael, or at least that was what i was about to do before you interrupted me. What you did, you only weakened him and maybe broke the binding spell with that young vampire he was bound to, but if you think you can kill him, you won't succeed. There is only one way you can kill him. The ancestors planned the whole thing with Genevieve, too bad she didn't see Mikael double crossing her and kill her in the end."

Kol lifted his hand and gestured, "elaborate."

Monique looked at Kol, "I can't."

Kol flashed to Monique and grabbed her by the neck, "I will give you one last time to answer me love," pressing down on her windpipe.

Monique tried to talk but it came out as a whisper, "compelled…."

Kol loosened his grip, "what, compelled you say?"

Monique nodded vehemently, "I was compelled by Mikael, I can't share what I know even if you kill me."

Kol leaned forward to smell, "you don't have vervain in you that is good. That's the problem with you witches too trusting. I am an unoriginal too, so I can probably override your compulsion and maybe ask my brother to also do the same, two compulsions trumps one, I should think. Now, I can't very well leave you here so you and me are going for a ride love," flashing Monique toward the compound.

* * *

Klaus was looking outside the window distracted when Caroline suddenly sat up from the bed and heaved heavily. Klaus was immediately by her side enclosing her face between his hands, "Caroline…."

Caroline continued to breathe heavily taking in everything around her until she locked her eyes with Klaus'. "That's it, breath my love," Klaus carefully coached Caroline as he himself tried to calm down the sensation he felt, hearing Caroline heartbeat. It started faintly until slowly but surely her heart began to beat steadily. His Caroline was human, alive but human. Caroline quiet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Klaus," Caroline called his attention, "am I…am I human?"

Klaus leaned in to kiss her temple, looked back at her, "yes my love. How are you feeling, maybe you need to lie down again."

Caroline shook her head, "I feel fine, a little confused, but fine. I do feel a bit hungry," trying to lighten her spirits.

Klaus picked up his phone to text something rapidly before bringing back his full attention to Caroline reaching out the hold her hands into his unconsciously rubbing her palms with his rough thumbs. He looked back at Caroline noting the color on her cheeks, a natural pinkish glow that only humans produce and was struck by her beauty, he had never seen her as a human before having arrived in Mystic Falls after she had already been turned so looking at her in her human state, he experienced the familiar tug in his heart that only Caroline was able to pull from him. No matter what, vampire or human, he was in love with her totally and irrevocably. He suddenly frowned, asking himself that same question, now that Caroline was human, did she feel the same way about him still. He was afraid to look deep into her eyes and see the answers in them.

Caroline pulled at his hand, "hey, what are you thinking?"

Klaus exhaled, "you're beautiful. When I first saw you, you were already a vampire, I never saw you as a human," his hands on her cheeks before sliding down to her shoulders. He dipped his head as he clasped her hands once again glancing down at their entwined hands.

Caroline squeezed his hands, "Niklaus Mikaelson, what are you thinking," she asked softly.

Klaus spoke quietly, "I love you Caroline Forbes, I cannot imagine my life without you now."

Caroline brought their twined hands to her lips before unclasping them as she placed a hand to Klaus' chin to lift his head so she could look him in the eye, "I….Love….You….Niklaus Mikaelson, every piece of you, even the dark parts of you," she leaned in to capture his lips and was immediately overwhelmed by her emotions. As a human, her insecurities should have overcome her as they had in the past, making her feel inadequate, small and ordinary. She was after all a mere human now, and she was locking lips with the most powerful being on earth. But his impassioned declaration had given her all the assurance she needed, human or vampire, she had made her choice, every choice, with her eyes opened since she went to New Orleans. Even for the very short time she was to remain human, she vowed to herself, she would remain the strong and determined Caroline Forbes that she has become, the one the most powerful being in the world had chosen to love for eternity.

Caroline pulled Klaus with her as she slowly proceeded to lay down on the bed bringing him with her as they were still locked in a passionate kiss. Caroline finally broke the kiss, needing air to breathe. She bit her lip and giggled as she tried to catch her breath, "for a moment, I forgot I was human and needed to breath."

Klaus smirked and kissed her temple once again and was about to kiss her cheek when a knock on the door interrupted them. Klaus rolled away from Caroline sighing, "that must be the food I sent up, I texted Elijah earlier."

Klaus stood up to open the door, nodding at his brother and stepping aside so he could enter. Elijah brought in the food tray and placed in on the edge of the bed before walking the last few steps to Caroline. He grabbed a nearby chair binging it closer as he took in Caroline's appearance. "How are you feeling Caroline, this must be overwhelming for you."

Caroline gave him a timid smile, "it's definitely a different feeling. I don't have my vampire senses anymore, heightened hearing, being stronger, I sort of miss those things." Quickly glancing at Klaus who sat down beside her back on the bed, "but at the same time, I like being human, I almost forgot how it felt like. I don't feel as weak as I should feel as a human. Besides," shrugging, "it will only be temporary, so I fully intend to enjoy my being human for awhile."

Klaus leaned forward to pull the food tray, "well the human experience involves you eating and keeping up your strength, so," locking the legs of the tray underneath her thighs, "eat now, please my love."

Caroline looked down on the tray and scrunched her nose, "well I don't think I can eat all that by myself, I mean hello, I've never eaten that much in one sitting ever as a human. Klaus, you will have to help me finish this all up."

Both Elijah and Klaus paused a moment, with Elijah standing up and saying "I have to take care of something, please excuse me Caroline'" nodding to Klaus, Elijah flashed away from the room.

Caroline bowed her head a bit, "that's one thing I hate about being human, you both heard something didn't you."

Klaus turned to Caroline, "Kol has arrived and apparently brought someone with him that my brothers and I need to…talk to," smirking.

"Hmmm, and by talk to you mean…."

Klaus kissed Caroline on the cheek, "you need to eat something, I will stay with you as you eat and….i will share your food with you," grabbing a piece of chocolate cake from the tray."

Caroline spanked Klaus' hand playfully, "anything but the chocolate cake, I love that and I will never say no to a piece of chocolate."

Klaus forked a piece of the cake and brought it to about an inch of Caroline's mouth, "nice to know you love chocolate."

Caroline couldn't help but moan at the sinfully delicious dessert, closing her eyes in ecstasy. "oh my god, this is sooooo good! It's like having the best sex ever!"

Klaus took offence at her comparison, "well excuse me, comparing me to a piece of chocolate."

Caroline blushed, "how would you know I was referring to you when I talk about best sex ever, and besides when did we go so off topic."

Klaus touched her cheek, "I love your blush, it makes you more beautiful. Now on to more important topics, are you actually telling me I am not your best sex ever," raising an eyebrow, "I might be forced to prove you wrong."

Caroline kissed his cheek, pushing the tray away to straddle him "you are a class on to your own Niklaus Mikaelson, my perfect lover," leaning in to capture his lips to hers.

* * *

Klaus entered the room that had his brothers Elijah and Kol talking to young witch Monique Deveraux. Klaus walked further into the room and sense some tension, "explain brothers."

Kol walked toward his brother, he paused for a bit to place his hand to the back of his neck, "I was with the young witch as instructed, and it turns out she was indeed working with the other witches and their ancestors who brought father back. As you know, father killed all the other witches except for this one," pointing to Monique, "as she wasn't part of the witches who were present when Mikael was resurrected. But Mikael eventually went to seek her out and compel her to aid him in case he anything happened to him. She is partly bound to father via a spell and once she felt father weakened she started to try to fight Davina's spell, but I stopped her before she was able to do any damage at all."

Klaus frowned, "then why is she still here, you could have just done away with her."

Kol shook his head, "she started to share more information when I threatened her, but because father compelled her, she couldn't go further to give me the information I needed. I thought we can use juxtaposition compulsions to counter fathers, so we could break his compulsion."

Klaus walked forward to eye Monique before turning back to Kol, "what exactly did she say until her compulsion stopped her?"

Kol exhaled, "she said that Mikael made a deal with some with witches ancestors from the other side and swore if they brought him back here, he would end all living Originals, that's Nik, Bekah and you Elijah, they didn't know about me yet. Father also anticipated that we would try to break the binding spell with Caroline and attempt to make him human while still bound to Caroline. We succeeded in the first one since Monique couldn't stop the spell but the spell turning Mikael human will only be temporary."

Elijah joined his brothers, "Before he killed the witches who brought him back, they did a protection spell on him with the aid of ancestors from the other side making it impossible to kill him even if he was turned human. Sure he could be weakened and probably put in a deep sleep by other witches but nothing that will permanently kill him forever. The spell made him truly immortal, immune to death. Young Deveraux shared that fathers' state as a human is only temporary, he will revert to his status soon"

Klaus rubbed his face, "so you are telling me that risking Caroline being turned human was for nothing! Once again, Mikael is a step ahead!"

Elijah stepped toward Klaus and reached out his hand in an attempt to squeeze Klaus' shoulder as he normally would do to calm his brother down but Klaus fiercely pushed his arm away, flashing outside the room and into the night."

Elijah shook his head pinching the tip of his nose, "little brother, it is rare that I find myself floundering and at a loss of what to do. Do you think there is a way for you to contact mother and see if she could help us."

Kol nodded to his brother, "she did it before and helped me cross-over from the other side, let me get Davina to try to contact her ancestors maybe through them I can speak with mother, or at least they can deliver our message," before proceeding to the door, "I assume you will take care of the witch," pointing to a dazed Monique.

* * *

Klaus had never felt so much rage just shoot up from nowhere as he heard what his brothers had to say. Once again Mikael had outplayed him, had one-upped him. His rage multiplied as he couldn't come to terms with the fact that what Caroline sacrificed, her vampirism, what for nothing. She was collateral damage to his war with Mikael. It could have been a simple spell to unbind them, but no they had to make her human in order to kill Mikael. She was the sacrificial lamb, she had to suffer for his incompetence. She said it herself, she loved being a vampire, loved what she has become. He himself had loved how far she had come, how far they had come from where they were before she made the journey to New Orleans.

Would she ever forgive him once she found out that her sacrifice was for nothing? Deep down he knew she would, she was Caroline. She would forgive him, look past this and make the most of the situation. But he could not, he could never forgive himself. For taking away something Caroline had loved so much, her vampirism. For under estimating Mikael. For losing his edge, he was always a better planner, had been the master of several world changing wars. His self-loathing was interrupted by laughter from a distance, as he flashed toward the distasteful noise he spotted a group of men drinking, obviously intoxicated and oblivious to their surroundings. He did not take a moment and just flashed toward them making quick work and turning the surroundings into a macabre of blood and decapitated body parts. Feeling the overwhelming urge to repeat the process again, he flashed toward his next destination vowing to himself to inflict as much chilling pain to as many as he could as the night deepened.

It was daylight as everyone in the study turned their attention to the opening of the door. The sight that greeted their eyes was as ghastly and as horrid as can be. Caroline stood up from her perched position near the fireplace trying not to gag at the smell. She was after all human, and smells like these just made humans want to gag no matter how tough they were. She looked at Klaus who did not make any attempt to go beyond a step into the room. She exhaled a breath before saying, "Elijah, Kol, can you please give Klaus and I a moment."

Kol made as if to protest but was given a look by Elijah. Elijah looked at Caroline for a few seconds before nodding slightly and signaling Kol that they should leave. He briefly stopped infront of Klaus to try to search his face for any sign of what his state of mind was finally just put his hand on his brothers' shoulder to squeeze it for a moment.

When they were left alone, Caroline went to face the window looking out into the clear day. The minutes stretched with no one attempting to start any conversation until Caroline finally broke the ice, "if this had happened a year ago, the mere sight of you would convince me that you really deserved your reputation as the 'monster', the big bad hybrid who purposely and consciously sets out to murder countless without thought or rationale. But I get it now," turning around the face Klaus but maintaining their distance, "you do what you do when you feel out of control, powerless to protect family, the ones you truly care for, the ones you truly love." Caroline made a gesture for him to approach her and he did with slow and deliberate steps and stopped a mere foot from where she was standing, Caroline took the final step toward him before lifting her hand to scrape of some blood that was in his cheek. "I understand and I'm not trying to change you, but I want to also make you recognize that we, you and I," gesturing between them, "your brothers, Elijah and Kol, your sister Rebekah, we, all of us, we are a family. That means we all work together, it's not all on you, despite what you believe." Klaus had been gazing intently at Caroline, listening to what she was saying and finally shook his head, lowering it in defeat.

"I should have anticipated his moves, I should have known he had something up his sleeve. That it wouldn't have been that easy to get rid of him. I underestimated Mikael, I made a mistake that would have resulted in loosing you."

Caroline uncaring of the blood and gore that was all over Klaus grabbed his face, pressing her body to him, "you didn't lose me."

Klaus pushed Caroline gently away from him stepping away and turning around to face the window, "I don't deserve you, I failed to protect you. I failed you. Mikael was right, I am nothing but a pathetic nobody who doesn't deserve anything."

Caroline gulped before circling her arms around Klaus, embracing him from the back, "he's wrong. You deserve love, you deserve to be loved by me of you would let me."

Klaus spun around suddenly and grabbed Caroline by the shoulders, "how could you say that after I failed you. It's my fault that you are in danger, that Mikael had to use you, bind himself to you. My fault that you had to be turned human, used you for my revenge."

Caroline shook her head, "I was there Klaus, I was the one who decided that we do this, I was the one who agreed that this was the best way. I chose to do this, to be human, look at me," searching Klaus' eyes. "Everything I did, I chose of my own free will. Coming to New Orleans for you, caring for you, loving you, agreeing to be turned human, every single one was my choice. Mine. Besides it's only temporary," shrugged, "maybe it will take a little longer for me to stay human, longer than what we originally planned, but I do not regret it. Why should you?"

Klaus remained quiet and closed. Caroline tried to reason with him again, "you said you loved me, so many times, you loved my light, my control, me. You love me. Vampire or human, you love me. Unless….you don't want me anymore, because I am a weak, fragile human, is that it."

Klaus eyes shot up at Caroline, "that will never change, vampire or human, I will always want you. But you should hate me, I have failed you."

Caroline exhaled, "so what you're saying is, I should hate you because you want me to hate you. Ignore that fact that I am whole-heartedly, irrevocable, madly, deeply, intensely in love with you and just hate you because you think that I should?"

Klaus experience the pinched in his heart and found himself drowning frantically at what she was saying, but for the last time tried to state his case, "look at me, I am covered in blood, I have killed again and I will kill again if I have to in the future. It's my nature."

Caroline placed her hand over his heart, "and it's my nature to see the good in you, to believe in you. I see you, the real you, we are both not perfect, but you and me both together, we balance each other off. You see dark and light, black and white….i see my other half, the half that I was just too stubborn to admit I wanted, I needed, I loved. Look at me," letting her hands trap his face again so he could lock his eyes with hers, "you told me that you waited more than a thousand years for me, I may not have waited that long but now that I have you, that we have one another, I will never let you go, never, I will fight you every single time until you finally get it into the thick head of yours that nothing you will do will push me away, vampire or human, I love you unconditionally. This," grabbing his hand and putting it above her heart, "beats for you," and I wish that this," placing her own hand over his heart, "is mine to keep safe for all eternity."

Klaus' answer to her impassioned speech was to grab her and crash her to him, crashing his lips to hers and putting everything into the kiss that he couldn't word at the moment until together they fell on their knees on the floor still entangled against one other.

* * *

When Elijah and Kol stepped back into the room Klaus had already been cleaned up and had showered and both he and Caroline where seated, well Klaus was seated and Caroline was on his lap, with Klaus tenderly stroking her arm as she nestled in his chest.

Elijah had a rare smile on his lips as he saw his brother and Caroline, pausing for a moment as if afraid to interrupt the not so rare now show of affection by Klaus for Caroline. Klaus finally acknowledged his siblings, "brothers, what have I missed."

Elijah raised his brow at Klaus' attempt to ignore his state earlier in the day, but seeing as everything seemed settled with Caroline he decided to follow his brothers' lead and forget about the incident too, "first, we confirmed by testing Caroline and father are unbound, so we at least have some good news. Father however has reverted back, no longer human. The spell the witches made was stronger than we anticipated, we have however given him vervain shots to keep him week in the dungeons. But the one that will interest you is we have information on how to get rid of father permanently."

Klaus raised a brow to challenge his brother, daring him to call him out on his 'behavior' last night, "out with it then, I don't have the patience to play a guessing game with you at the moment."

Elijah and Kol both sat down on the couch and Elijah continued, "we asked Davina to contact her ancestors, so that we could learn more about how to deal with father. But as it turns out, they were also trying to contact us. Esther delivered a message while Davina was in trance."

Klaus straightened up, bring Caroline closer to his chest, "and what was the message?"

Kol interjected, "a way to finally end father permanently."

Klaus hands tightened around the waist of Caroline who whimpered a bit, since she could feel the pain now, she was human now after all, Klaus belatedly realized this and kissed her cheek mouthing a sorry at her before turning back to his brothers, "and what needs to be done."

Elijah straightened his coat before stating, "it's actually very simple, it takes an original to kill an original. Father is no exception since he and mother are also considered originals. We have to bind one of us to father, temporarily turning both human, then and only then can father be killed by a special dagger coated with white oak ash. But the kill blow should come the one who will be bound to father. He is the only one who can kill him, as it will also break the bond. After father is killed, the spell that makes the one bound to father human is lifted, he should revert to Original status a few hours after.

"And this time the death is permanent, not other side permanent, but forever gone permanent. The white ash has already been prepared with the help of the witch ancestors, we just have to settle the matter of who among us," pointing to his brothers, "will be bound to him."

Klaus smirked at that, "well brothers, I think the answer is simple. That will obviously be me," wagging a finger at the protest about to escape his brothers, "for one, I still have my werewolf side so it gives me added leverage against Mikael, second, I think even he would appreciate the irony of all this."

Elijah looked thoughtfully at Klaus, "it will take a lot of strength for the spell to be done by Davina even with the help of the ancestors, magic has its limits. So we have to decide, we can either do the binding spell with Mikael or turn back Caroline, and we have talked about it in your absence, Caroline agreed to stay human longer, at least a couple of days after we do the binding spell with father."

Klaus looked at Caroline who shrugged, "it's fine. I'm safe. It's just a few more days. This is more important, we have to finish this."

A scream interrupted the rest of their conversation, as all four of them flashed to the source of the sound finally finding Davina sprawled on the floor passed out. Elijah and Kol looked at one another with Elijah pointedly telling Kol, "look for Monique, I'll check on father," flashing away.

Caroline was bended over Davina then looked up at Klaus, "we need to move her to a bed, could you. I can't carry her anymore without my vampire strength." Klaus leaned in to kiss Caroline head before he took Davina in his arms to carry her. He had just closed the door to Davina's room, Caroline had opted to spend a few more minutes with Davina and was about to make his way back down when both Elijah and Kol flashed to him. Klaus raised a brow before Elijah pinched the tip of his nose, "father is gone, the shackles are broken, looks like he recovered from the spell and has his strength back. Monique is also missing."

**_Review please….._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Another exciting Chapter follows, I do not own any of the characters, they belong to TVD / TO. I also do not follow any particular TVD / TO story line, this is my story the way I want things to progress. Happy reading!_**

**_As usual reviews and comments are appreciated._**

* * *

**Original Sin**

**Chapter 14**

Klaus was pacing back and forth for the past hour, his disposition was bordering on uncontrollable rage and only Caroline's presence stopped him from going into one of his famous rampages. Elijah and Kol were with them as Davina was in trance for the last few minutes finally in contact with the ancestors. Kol had been her anchor, as Davina had linked hands with him to ensure she had greater strength during her trance. Usually they would require more than one witch for what was needed but time was of the essence and Kol was the most familiar with dealing with witchy witch stuff.

After a few more minutes Davina had collapsed in Kol's arms barely breathing, a steady flow of blood emitting from her nose. Kol took her to the couch laying her down gently, "she needs to rest," looking at his brother who was impatiently giving him a threatening face.

Kol shook his head, "she won't be able to help you, can't you see what it took. She almost died again. Let her rest."

Klaus growled, "we don't have time, I need to know what see knows."

Elijah squeezed his brothers' shoulder, "let her be Niklaus, we can spare a few minutes."

Klaus looked at his brother like he had grown another head, "We don't have minutes to spare, we might not even have seconds. I don't like not knowing what's going on!"

Caroline moved forward to grabbed Klaus' biceps, "hey," rubbing his arms, "hey."

Kol interrupted, "we don't need Davina for the moment anyway, I saw and heard what the message was, it's better Davina can't hear this discussion anyway."

Klaus gestured for Kol to start impatiently. Kol sat down in one of the armchairs, "apparently the Other Side is collapsing, some kind of doomsday. When the witches brought back Father here, an imbalance was created. Everywhere, beings trapped in purgatory are beginning to push back, when the Other Side finally collapses, supernaturals may be able to come back." Looking at Elijah and Klaus, "this is bigger than us now, the witches believe that to restore the balance Father must be stopped, he must be killed permanently. But half of the supernaturals want him alive, so they have the possibility of coming back. This war is turning into a battle has become bigger than all of us. With Father on one side and us on the other, Mother had given specific instructions on what needs to be done."

Klaus scoffed, "can we even trust her! After what she did."

Kol lifted his arms, "may I remind you that it was Mother who helped me cross-over, to aid you against Father and his evil plans to be rid you all."

Elijah stepped in, "brother, let Kol continue, what did Mother say."

Kol smirked, "it's quite simple really, she needs to be brought back here, a sacrifice will be needed, four witches in exchange for the Original Witches return, it could have been more witches but doomsday and all, and it needs to be done in the next two days, tic tock brothers."

* * *

Mikael had relocated his base to the outskirts of the Quarter. He was impatiently waiting for the wakening of around a dozen newly turned humans so he could finally transition them into vampires. He also had three more witches and Monique busy putting together spells necessary for his plans.

Now that the binding spell with Caroline had been severed, he had lost all connection with her and the inside track on what was happening with his sons and the bastard. Lucky for him, although they had succeeded in turning him human, it was only temporary since he had the foresight to spell himself from that. He hoped they wouldn't be able to find the loophole that would make them successful turning him human permanently, ensuring his demise.

He was now reviewing and redoing his strategy, Caroline was human, that he was sure of. Capturing her would be one way to go. But it would be difficult considering she would be more tightly guarded than before. He needed to find himself an inside man, since his last one, Thierry had been discovered and disposed off. But first, he needed to be able to contact the witches from the Other Side again, update him what was happening. It should be done in the next two days.

He also needed his rest, needed fresh blood. His idiot sons had almost bled him dry when they captured him, he promised them their deaths wouldn't be swift and easy, they would suffer for what they did to him.

* * *

The next day had been used by the brothers to find the witches they would need for the sacrifice. Knowing that this was critical, they had captured and had the witches spelled within a days time. The unusual quiet night was a welcome respite before the storm undoubtedly brewing and threatening to hit tomorrow.

Klaus had Caroline in his arms, she was peacefully sleeping for once. Her being human had been a difficult in the beginning but now Caroline had adjusted, sleeping at least eight hours a night. It was moments like these that Klaus had treasured the most. Just the two of them in the quiet of the night with her in his arms as it was meant to be since the beginning. He believed she was always meant to be his, never mind they had more than a thousand years between them, it felt so right, his heart and known hers the moment he had seen her. She and only she had penetrated the deep dark recesses of his soul and punched a hole in his heart. His Caroline, so fragile in her human state, caught in the war that had waged a thousand years ago.

More than a thousand years ago, his Mother had betrayed his Father. And he was the product of that **Original Sin, **the Sin that had continued to burn hatred in his step-fathers being, the sin that has caused the deaths of more than millions throughout their existence.

Mikael, his step-father was always one maybe two steps ahead of him. It had almost cost him his Caroline. He grabbed Caroline closer to him, he could feel the steady beat of her heart. A heart that told him she was human, every beat of her heart was a reminder of his failure to protect her. How could she still be willingly with him, in his bed, in his arms, making sweet love to him almost every night just like tonight.

The only way to kill Mikael was for him to turn human, bound to Mikael. Klaus was to give up the one thing he valued the most, his status as all powerful hybrid, he would lose his vampire side although only temporarily if his brothers and the spell was to be believed. But much as he valued his status, he valued something more now. If his Caroline could willingly give up her vampirism for him, he could do the same for her, for his brothers, his family, but for her above all. His Mother was to be brought back tomorrow, a Mother who this time was beside him or so she said. His Mother who was now with the being she truly loved more than Mikael, his Father. His life was one for the books, no wonder he turned out the way he did. But he was not ashamed to ask for help, for Caroline's sake, for his love. He would do anything for her. As he finally closed his eyes, his last thought was of Caroline and keeping her safe at all costs.

* * *

"Caroline love, I implore you to please just wait here. I promise you as soon as all this is done I will come back to you. But you coming with us to the cemetery it's not safe, the witches sacrifice and raising Mother, it is not the place for you. I don't want you to get hurt," Klaus was convincing Caroline to stay behind in the Compound.

"And you think I will be safer here, without you by my side. When you and your brothers and Davina will be somewhere else. No, I told you before, I am part of this, I am not afraid, I will always be by your side even if I am just a plain human now, I am not weak!" Caroline told him, almost shouted at him.

Klaus tried to curb his anger, it was after all Caroline, "it is not because you are weak that I don't want you there, it is because it is me who is weak. Caroline, you are my weakness. If anything happens to you, it will kill me."

Caroline exhaled and walk to Klaus placing her arms on his biceps before sliding them down to twine their hands together, "then let me be your strength, not your weakness." Caroline placed his hands above her heart, "even if I am just a human girl now, I am not afraid. I am not afraid because you give me strength, your love for me. It is what gives me the reason to be strong. I am not the same Caroline as I was in Mystic Falls anymore. The new me, the one who will be by your side, it's because of you."

Klaus grabbed her face then and kissed her with everything in him until she needed to breathe, he himself was breathing heavily even if he didn't really need to breath. With his hands still on her face, "are you sure," his question meant more than what it was supposed to mean for them.

Caroline raised her lips to kiss Klaus' cheek, "I've never been more sure about anything else," Caroline took Klaus hand once again and interlaced their fingers, "now we have to go, it's time."

As Klaus and Caroline walked to the foyer of the compound, Elijah was waiting for them. Eying them Elijah informed them that he sent Kol with Davina ahead as Davina had to set up, the witches for the sacrifice were all in place. As Caroline glanced at Klaus, he opened his arms for Caroline to step in as he lifted her from the ground, seconds later Elijah and Klaus flashed with Caroline in Klaus' arm to the cemetery.

* * *

"It's almost time," Esther looked at the man she loved, Klaus' father.

Esther was embraced by the man she loved and she closed her eyes briefly and let her emotions take over. Sensing her melancholy, he told her "we will make this right for him. It was our fault after all that he has been a target of Mikael all this time. Everything our son had to go through, the beatings, the berating, it was because of our sin. We owe this to him, he is our son."

Esther's tears run unabashed down her cheeks, turning to her sister witches, "it is time." She kissed Klaus' father one last meaningful look, "you know what is needed to be done, I will see you soon." Esther then entered the circle and closed her eyes waiting as the sister witches held hands to combined their powers. Klaus' father also stood inside the circle with his hands behind his back waiting patiently.

* * *

Davina nodded at Kol who signaled his brothers. Davina and the four other witches were all holding hands and chanting with Kol positioned right behind Davina ready to assist her. The chanting grew louder until the flames from all the candles rose before they burned out. One by one the four witches fell down as did Davina who collapsed in the arms of Kol.

Klaus had been holding on to Caroline tightly afraid that she would be affected by the spell in any way, together they had opted to stay in the outer layer of the assembly. Elijah for his part was positioned in between his brothers Kol and Klaus, as always the protector.

Caroline squeezed Klaus' hand as all the whole cemetery plunged into darkness. The eerie silence that followed was finally broken by a momentary burst of light before the street lights blinked for a few seconds until the lights became steady. When the lights cleared Esther was finally in front of them.

Elijah was the first to notice her as Klaus' attention was still on Caroline and Kol was busy with Davina. "Mother," was all Elijah said before the brothers' attention was taken away from the girls and onto the new being in front of them. Klaus slowly steered Caroline behind his back with his right arm circling her waist while his left had a defensive stance. Kol for his part had Davina's still body behind him as he slowly stood.

Esther looked at her sons one by one until her eyes settled on Caroline with a smile, Klaus' eyes narrowed as he took a step to totally block his mothers view of Caroline. Esther shook her head at Klaus action, "Niklaus my son, I have no intention to injure your girl at all. I just wanted to see here again, we had not had the opportunity for a proper introduction in Mystic Falls."

Klaus balled his fists, "you will not look at her, approach her or have a conversation with her. Not until I and my brothers say so. You may have fooled Kol into believing your intentions are pure but I am not convinced."

Elijah ever the peacemaker stepped forward toward his Mother. "While I agree with Niklaus, I think the time for talk can be reserved for tomorrow. We all deserve a respite, we will reconvene tomorrow morning. Now, my brothers and I agreed that you shall have a different residence while the issue of trust still hangs on the balance. You are to come with me Mother, we shall spend the night at the Old Plantation," reached out his hand toward his Mother.

As Elijah and Esther departed, Kol picked up Davina as he approached Klaus, "we don't know how long Davina will be out as bringing back Mother took a lot of her powers and strength from her, I will stay with her tonight if she needs anything," nodding to his brother before flashing away.

Klaus finally turned to Caroline searching her for any sign of distress at what has just transpired seeing none, he gestured to her that he would pick her up again, Caroline for her part wrapped an arm around Klaus neck before he picked her up and flashed her back to the compound.

* * *

Mikael had been pacing the floor angrily for the past half hour, his witches had informed him that a power surge had occurred a few minutes ago and they had no idea what it was except that it was very powerful. He immediately told his witches to contact the ancestors but they had been blocked everytime they tried until they had exhausted all their strength. His frustration at what happened resulted in him killing two of his newly turned vampires.

He compelled another two to proceed to the compound and to find out what they could. His anger reinforced his determination to rid the world of his sons who had thwarted his plans every single time. He would not lose this fight, it was his chance to make things right.

* * *

Esther sat regally in the arm chair of the ground floor study the brothers had used in the compound while her three sons eyed her all with varying degrees of suspicion. Esther chose to focus on Caroline once again who was seated beside Klaus one hand clasped together as Klaus' other hand was flexing into a fist. There was no mistaking it, the only thing calming Klaus was Caroline's touch.

Esther smiled at Caroline, "my dear I am glad to finally meet you. Sadly the circumstances in Mystic Falls did not allow us a proper introduction. But I have watched you from the Other Side, you are truly my sons' equal and i couldn't ask for a better woman for my son."

Caroline had been wary of Esther from what she remembered in Mystic Falls. She was also suspicious like the brothers of Esther's true intentions. Esther's solemn and loving gaze as she constantly fixed on Klaus was throwing her off. She knew that look, it was the way her Mother looked at her. The way a devoted Mother would look at a child. It was a look that Esther had never shown Klaus, at least during the few times she had been witness to their interaction.

"I'm sorry," Esther spoke. "I'm sorry that it has come to this. This is my fault entirely. Mikael has been consumed with hatred and revenge for what I did. Forgive me Elijah, Kol, your Father wants your deaths because you have chosen to side with Niklaus. Niklaus I have wronged you the most, you have suffered the most for my sins. It should have been me he took his anger out on, but I was afraid, I was scared of him, of what he would do." Esther's tears started to fall, "let me do the right thing, let me right the wrongs I have made. Let me right my sin. This is my war with Mikael, I started it, I should end it. This war has turned into a destruction of our kind, and that I will not allow. Not for my sins, this is my penance."

Esther paused as she buried her face in her hands, "Niklaus, I could never ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it. But know that you were made out of love, that I have always loved you even when you thought I despised you. You have made me and your Father very proud of whom you have become."

The moment Esther started with her speech, Klaus had gone inside himself, shutting down all his faculties. Determined to pay no heed to what was being said. After everything that happened more than a thousand years ago, it wasn't going to be easy. It was only Caroline's warmth and quiet support that held him in his perched position. When finally Esther was done, he turned to Caroline to kiss her cheek then gazed into her eyes as if to apologize before he flashed outside of the room.

He wanted to go on a killing spree, to give as much hurt to everyone else. He was overcome with emotions he had long since buried and forgotten. The love of a Mother, something he had not felt ever since he had first turned as a young werewolf. Even before he was killed by his step-father and made the monster he was today. He needed his Caroline now more than ever, she was his rock, his anchor, his strength. He could have been gone for just minutes, hours, time was nothing to him. As he stepped back into the bedroom he and Caroline now shared, he tentatively entered and stopped short when he saw her just gazing out of the window.

"I was waiting for you," turning around to look at Klaus as if searching him.

"I didn't kill or feed on anyone," Klaus automatically responded without being prodded.

Caroline gestured for Klaus to come nearer to her as she opened her arms to envelope him in her. One of her arms rubbing his back and the other clasping his head tightly. They stayed that way for a long time, each without saying a word just basking in the embrace and all it brought.

Caroline finally brought both her hands to his face so he would look at her, "I think we both need a break from everything and leave all our worries for tomorrow. Come with me, i need you with me," Caroline led Klaus to the en suite bathroom were the tub was filled with bubbles and smelled of vanilla.

She raised Klaus shirt to remove it making sure she touched as much skin as she could as she wanted him to forget about everything but them, but her tonight. Tomorrow they would strategize and plan, tonight was for them and them alone. She grabbed Klaus' belt roughly to bring him closer to her as she dove in to leave little kisses on his neck and jawline sending shivers down her skin as she encountered his stubble. She looked into his eyes as she slowly unbuckled his belt, she had her eyes locked on his as she continued to unbutton his jeans then unzip his him before he was totally naked in front of her, having gone commando again.

She helped Klaus into the tub before she slowly undressed herself conscious that Klaus was watching her every move. When finally she was as naked as the day she was born, she stepped into the tub and lowered herself with her back to Klaus' front. Klaus' arms quickly wrapped around her as for a few minutes they were content to just stay that way.

* * *

The next day Elijah was standing by the fireplace with Kol seated at one of the arm chairs beside the fireplace. Their Mother was seated on the other. Facing the fireplace was a comfortable couch where both Klaus and Caroline where seated. Elijah had poured each on a drink before they started their meeting which hopefully would end better than yesterday.

Eying everyone in the room, Elijah spoke. "I would like to remind everyone that time is of the essence, my spies have told me that Mikael has already tried to get in touch with the witches in cahoots with him from the Other Side as he continues to build his army." Turing to Esther, "you need to tell us exactly how we are supposed to thwart his plans. You yourself stated that it is bigger than us now, bigger than you and Father, it is the destruction of the Other Side and our kind which is at stake now."

Esther quietly nodded, "that is why it was important that you brought me back, as the Original Witch my powers will cancel out any advantage Mikael will have using ancestral magic from the witches here. Now, Kol dear, the last time we spoke I said the key to Mikael's permanent destruction was to bind one of my Original sons to him then turn him human so he could be killed. But, with the supernaturals choosing sides, the war has escalated, Mikael has become stronger reinforced by spells."

Klaus growled, "so you are telling us that bringing you here is useless after all, Mikael cannot be killed!"

Esther looked at Niklaus for a moment with a sad smile, "no son, I said the original plan to bind one of you to him to kill him will not work anymore. However, we have a new way to get rid of him permanently, the witches and I have a fool-proof plan and it all goes back to how we all created vampires."

Klaus stood up to pace the floor, "out with it, Mother," he uttered viciously, "my patience is about gone with you, don't be so cryptic!"

Esther shook her head, "son, patience has never been one of your virtues even when you were human. You are like your Father that way." Klaus stopped pacing and looked at his Mother, they ended up in a staring contest until Esther smiled at Klaus before continuing, "there is a way and it is actually very simple."

Kol smirked before drinking the remainder of the scotch in his tumbler, "then stop being dramatic Mother and just tell us."

Esther looked at all her sons before her gaze rested on Klaus, "all of you were made immortal by the doppelganger blood which you drank then you all were killed by Mikael. We just have to do the same thing but with a few adjustments, this will ensure Mikael is killed permanently and the realms are stabilized."

Klaus' eyes narrowed, "are you saying we go through the process again, "drink the sacred blood, be killed and reborn as a supernatural vampire then and only then can that reborn vampire kill Mikael."

Esther smirked, "you got the general gist of it, but there is a lot more to it if you will all allow me to continue…." After a gesture from Klaus to by all means continue, Esther carried on, "we only need one to go through the process, all my living immortal children will need to donate a few drops of blood which shall be drunk by the chosen individual. The individual should immediately be killed after so that person could be reborn into a stronger and indestructible Original. With all your combined strengths coupled with your wolf senses son, "looking at Klaus, "and with my added blood which gives this individual at least basic witch powers, this new Original should be the perfect weapon against Mikael."

Elijah nodded as he understood what his Mother was saying, "Mother, there is something you are not saying."

Esther smiled, "Elijah my son, you were always the clever one. Yes, this indestructible Original, it cannot be any of you my children, it has to be someone else. But it has to be someone all of you can trust, someone who will not use this new found power and use it against you. This someone will be newly created with your blood, a newborn Original, presently in human state," Esther turned finally to Caroline as she finished.

Klaus followed his Mothers' line of sight as Caroline gasped at Esther's penetrating gaze. A few seconds later Klaus flashed toward his Mother with the intent to murder her before Elijah and blocked his path, sending both of them to the ground with a loud thud. Klaus quickly stood up again this time shouting a booming No to his Mother as once again Elijah this time joined in by Kol tried to physically calm down Klaus. It was Caroline's voice that finally calmed him down, "Klaus, please…." Getting between Elijah and Kol, Caroline tenderly placed her hands on Klaus face to pull his gaze from Esther so she could lock eyes with him. "Klaus please, we can all discuss this without resorting to violence. We all want the same thing, your Mother wants the same thing you want."

Klaus grabbed Caroline's shoulders, "did you not get what she said, what she wanted to happen, it was you she was talking about," Caroline was about to interrupt him when he shook her shoulders, "no, no, no Caroline. I should have known agreeing to turning you human would bite me in the back later on, I am not gambling with your life any further, and that is final!"

Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus then looked to Elijah giving him a small nod. She pulled Klaus away from the room and toward the bedroom. As Caroline and Klaus exited the study, Elijah looked once again at his Mother before saying, "you know Niklaus will never agree to use Caroline, even if turning Caroline into an Original is the best for all of us, she will be as indestructible as all of us. Niklaus, will not see past the reality that we will be toying with Caroline's life once again when he feels we failed her the first time."

Esther stood up, "believe me if there was a better, more suited candidate you might suggest then by all means. But we all know she is the only one. In the end, she becomes an true Original, she will take her rightful place beside Niklaus."

* * *

**_Did I surprise you with the twist, I hope you liked the chapter. Now, I need help from you. What is the name of Klaus' real father. I don't know if it was ever officially mentioned in TVD or TO, it might be Ralph but I am not sure. As his name will be included in the next chapter, I need his name urgently. You can PM or leave a comment on the review box. Thank you in advance for your help._**

**_And for those who noticed, i explain the rationale of the story title 'Original Sin' in this chapter also. Had to do it at some point since we are more than midway done with this story, I say about five or six more chapters unless inspiration further strikes me or you guys make a compelling argument for me to go beyond what I had planned._**

**_By the way, hope you guys caught onto another being whom also went through the backdoor to cross-over from the Other Side…if you did then horray for you, it will be fully explain in the next chapter. _**

**_Reviews and comments please...i need all the inspiration i can get._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: First of all I would like to take a moment to address some of the comments I got last chapter, re: the name of Klaus' father, well since I will be writing him in this chapter and the consensus, it was never mentioned. I would like to apologize in advance if in the future TO would mention his name and mine will turn out so lame, but for lack of an alternative I settled for 'Ulric' after doing a bit of research. Ulric is supposed to mean Wolf Leader. Second, yyyeeesss…the baby will happen, so many of us are really obsessed with a Klaroline baby, and this to happen and unlike the writers of TVD/TO, I do not want to disappoint, but I warn you it will be part of a twist. If you guys haven't gotten it by now I'm a bitch for the twist, twistbitch._**

**_As usual, I do not own TVD/TO, but like so many of you writers or readers, we all feel both shows could use better storylines (that's my inner twistbitch talking). Here is to hoping we have a better TVDs6 or TOs2._**

**_Happy Reading…._**

* * *

**Original Sin**

**Chapter 15**

Klaus was leaning on the pillar of the compound, watching as Caroline continued to bask in the sunshine laughing with Davina. The sight of a human Caroline enjoying simple things like a day under the sun and just being a girl was tearing at the heart of Klaus. He truly marveled how his Caroline was able to accept everything thrown at her so easily and fluidly, she was truly a remarkable woman. One of a kind, no equal not in his thousand years of existence and not in the next thousand years, that he was sure of. The shock of what had to happen as relayed by his Mother was not wearing off on Klaus. He said, he was never toying with her life again, not even for revenge against Mikael. He would choose his Caroline over revenge, no one, not his brothers and definitely not his Mother was going to make him change her mind.

Davina and Caroline where both walking toward him now and as they neared, Davina skirted as far away from him as she could to enter the house as Caroline stopped and stood in front of him. "I felt your stare all the way from over there," pointing to where she and Davina where moments ago staring at me." She circled her arms around his waist, "don't do it."

Klaus looked down on Caroline, "do what?"

Caroline placed her hands on his cheeks, "don't look at me like I will suddenly disappear and you won't see me again. I will always be here," positioning one of her hands on top of his heart.

Klaus exhaled kissing her hairline, "I won't be able to live without you by my side. A thousand or so years and then I met you, how could life be so cruel even to someone like me to take you away from me."

She gathered his hands and kissed his knuckles slowly, "you and me both. I can't survive without you too. I'm scared not because of what I will have to go through, because this is something I know I have to do, not just for your family, you….me, but for everything we stand for, the supernatural world. I'm afraid that I would fail, that I don't deserve to be turned into an Original."

Klaus shook her by the shoulders, "you are not seriously thinking about what Mother said!"

Caroline grabbed his biceps, "No Klaus, it's my decision to make, mine."

Klaus took a step back and looked at her like she betrayed him and the way he was looking at her hurt. She wanted to make him understand that after thinking about it, tossing and turning all night, she knew in her heart that this was something she needed, wanted to do. If she was to be beside the most powerful being for eternity, she needed to earn her place beside him. She had always been a neurotic control-freak, planner and force to be reckoned with when she was human before, it was the same thing that drove her today. The first time she was turned, she had no say whatsoever in what had happened. But now, it was very clear to her, crystal, she had a choice to make and she would chose to be the instrument needed to save their kind. She would be an Original, wow, if her Mystic Falls gang could see her now…she had really come a long way. An Original vampire with a bit of werewolf and witch in her, if what Esther said was really to happen.

Maybe Klaus just didn't want her to be an Original like him or his siblings. Maybe Klaus wanted that distinction to remain for his family only, the Mikaelsons. Maybe he felt she wasn't good enough to be an Original.

But as Klaus had taken a step back and turned his back on her to walk out on her, she realized that Klaus' hesitation was more because he had failed in protecting her, his stubbornness was a result of his fear of not being able to control what danger awaits her. Klaus had always taken the role of protector of his family, even if the way he did it was almost always twisted. If he failed he took it personally as his failure. There was no doubt in Caroline's mind that Klaus considered her family, that they all considered her family. Therefore, Klaus and his inner demons where coming from a place of fear of the unknown, the unpredictable. He was doubting himself because his father had planted that seed of doubt in him, the ability to out-think his Father. But that was where Klaus was wrong, because they had just outwitted Mikael, and if Caroline was the weapon to put Mikael away, Klaus was the key to make it happen, since her strength came from him, mentally and emotionally. They were much more to one another, they were halves of a whole. She needed him as much as he needed her. Granted it took her a full twenty seconds to get to him, she was human after all and she couldn't flash, but as she reached him she wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her front to his back.

"Nik…." Caroline whispered.

Klaus had immediately paused when she wrapped her hands around him and whispered his name. His breath had hitched, the way she whispered his name, she had called him 'Nik', only his family had called him that.

"What did you call me?" Klaus asked quietly without turning around.

Caroline breathed into his back, "Niklaus, Nik…. Is it ok for me to call you that?"

Klaus slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "I love the way you say my name. From now on, you will call me Nik," kissing her temple. "Please don't do this, let me find another way."

Caroline looked up and locked eyes with him, "Nik, I have to do this, for us, for family, for our kind. Maybe it has always been what has been written for me, my best friends after all are the doppelganger and a descendant of a powerful witch line who became the anchor, who would have thought this would be mine. I've said it before, I'm not the same girl anymore, this is my life now," intertwining their hands together," our lives now. I promise Nik, I will survive this, we will both survive this. I love you."

* * *

Esther and Davina where in the study with Elijah and Kol who were giving the woman some space as they did a locator spell to locate Rebekah. It was relatively easy. Rebekah had not even tried to do a cloaking spell to prevent the witches from locating her.

The fact that she was out of the country was a little distressing given the dire circumstances, thank god it was only Canada, so it was just a few hours away. Elijah had immediately taken his leave, calling for a private plane to be ready for him, promising everyone that he would be back the day after.

Now it was just Klaus, Caroline and Kol that night in the study. Esther had chosen to retire early she said she needed a good night sleep to prepare for tomorrow. She had advised Davina to do the same earlier. So as Klaus and Caroline with Kol all quietly contemplated the all things that could happen the next day, somewhere just outside of the Quarter, the opposite of quiet was happening.

* * *

"If you kill me, you will lose everything!" Monique all but choked at Mikael as he was crushing her windpipe.

"Why can't I get any answers from you!" Mikael let go of her windpipe as he pushed her against the wall violently.

Rubbing her neck and looking at Mikael in fear Monique answered, "my ancestors are being blocked from communicating with me, something powerful is blocking my powers and the powers of the witches with me. It isn't us, it's something else, something powerful than any of us witches."

Mikael came closer to Monique once again with a threatening stance, "what can be more powerful than ancestral magic which you practice, pure magic? Dark magic? Answer me witch….."

Monique was sitting against a wall in a corner, "I don't have answers now, but I will. I need my sister witches with me, please….let them come her….i will have the answers you seek by morning."

Mikael was about the grab Monique again but Monique blocked Mikael with a brain-freezing aneurism, "I told you, send in my sister witches and we will have answers by morning, I'm just doing this to protect myself, my ancestors won't take it kindly if you kill me."

Mikael fought the spell as he rose from his prone position and backed-off from Monique, "you will have until noon tomorrow or not even your ancestors will be able to help you!" with that last statement Mikael walked out of the room as Monique exhaled heavily and gathered herself thinking how wrong things turned out for her knowing that she was probably on the wrong side of this war since she had almost no help from the witches from the Other Side.

As the other witches, three to be exact entered all battle weary and beaten, Monique noted that they were in for a long and sleepless night. They had to find a way to aid Mikael in his quest, or they were all going to die. Mikael was so far gone in his rage that he was blinded to everything in the pursuit of killing all his children.

* * *

"Sister," Elijah faced his sister as he stood up from the armchair he was occupying.

Rebekah took a few steps until she was almost in front of her brother, "why am not surprised to see you here Elijah. And you even raided my supply of alcohol."

Elijah smirked then handed his sister the second tumbler of scotch he was holding, "it's a good brand of scotch, how could I not." He drank the remainder of his drink and gestured for Rebekah to do the same before he continued, "sister, I have come to take you home, it's time."

Rebekah stared at her brother for a few more moments before she gulped her drink down, then took a step forward to search the face of her brother. "you have worry lines, what have I missed."

Elijah proceeded to tell his sister about everything that had happened since she left and Rebekah's frown just went deeper and deeper until Elijah finished and all she could say is, "wow, so Kol, mother and father are all alive,' she looked at her brother anxiously, "so how is Nik taking all this."

Elijah sneered, "which part, the part where he would not be the most powerful being anymore?"

Rebekah grinned, "knowing Nik, I think he would be more concerned with Caroline and the spell going wrong than focusing on the mightiest of mighty contest with Caroline. Is he even on board with this?"

The shrug Elijah gave Rebekah was all the answer she needed, "so your hail mary mission to get me maybe for nothing?"

Elijah faced his sister fully again this time with a wide smile on his face, "Caroline can be very convincing if she needs to be."

Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at that, "and Nik has finally met his match. I missed Caroline."

"Not for long sister, we need to get back right now, time is of the essence," Elijah rejoined.

Rebekah walked away, "give me ten minutes to pack, I took everything I owned out of the Mansion the last time I left, I thought it would be a while before I would step foot back in New Orleans."

Elijah nodded quietly and looked at his sister, "family above all, always and forever."

Rebekah smiled, "family above all, always and forever." and flashed to her bedroom to pack.

* * *

_Somewhere in the bayou….._

"What is it?" Oliver asked Jackson as Jackson stared into the dark wilderness of the bayou.

"I can feel something in the air and it's making me restless, I can't help but feel that whatever is out there is the reason for it," Jackson replied turning to Oliver who was now standing beside him also looking into the dark at nothing in particular.

"There are rumors, all over the Quarter of a war brewing. The families are also talking, werewolves from other clans are also making their way here," Oliver informed Jackson.

Jackson nodded, "I know, something is brewing. We have to prepare for it. It's just frustrating to be lacking in information."

Oliver nodded, "maybe we need to meet with Klaus again, he would have answers."

Jackson eyed Oliver, "we might need to and soon, I fear no one else can give us the answers we seek."

"That's where you are wrong," a voice in the dark answered.

Oliver and Jackson where suddenly in alert, looking around them, "who's there, show yourself!" Jackson shouted to the darkness.

After a moment, footsteps were heard until a shape appeared before them, "I can give you the answers you seek."

Jackson stepped a foot forward before he stopped as Oliver held his arm in warning, "who are you."

The figure answered calmly, "I am the wolf leader, Ulric, from where you all descended. A war greater than all of us is coming, and we have to defend our kind. The other clans are converging as we speak. Come there is much to do. No need to introduce yourself Jackson," then looked to the man to his right, "Oliver, i know who you both are."

Ulric had moved forward to stand before Jackson and Oliver as he spoke but now stepped toward the camp while Jackson and Oliver looked at each other for a moment before following the newcomer.

* * *

Early the next day, Caroline and Klaus where having breakfast with Kol and Esther, each one quiet and left to their own thoughts. When the front door opened, each of them looked to the dining hall entrance to see who was bold enough to come and interrupt them. The footsteps of a man and a woman was noticeable for the three Originals—Klaus, Kol and Esther—as three of them recognized the steps as Elijah and Rebekah. Caroline could only rely on Klaus for information since she was human, so as she glanced questioningly to Klaus, he smiled at her and answered, "Elijah has arrived and he brought back sister with him."

Even before Klaus had finished his sentence, Caroline pushed back her chair to stand-up. As Elijah stepped inside the room, Caroline was about ten feet from him but she was running toward something or more precisely someone behind him. Elijah paused and turned to look to his side, all of them heard a high shriek as Caroline launched herself to Rebekah who returned her enthusiastic embrace with fervor.

"Oww," Caroline yelped. Immediately Klaus was by her side reaching out his hand to her.

As Caroline spotted Klaus she shook her head to assure him touching his arm, "the embrace was just a little too tight for me, I'm human after all." She told Klaus before turning back to Rebekah who was a little guilty.

"Heartbeat, Caroline you really are human. And I missed you!," she glanced to Caroline's right side looking up at her brother to gauge his reaction to her, "Niklaus…."

"Rebekah," Klaus answered her stoically.

Rebekah looked back at Elijah for a moment before turning back to Klaus with determination and launched herself to him, "brother, I need a hug from you too."

As Rebekah locked her arms around his neck, Klaus froze for a few seconds before Caroline caught his eye and gave him a look, Caroline really had a scary look he thought and it was all he needed to prod him to he lift his arms to embrace his sister tightly.

"Awww, how sweet…don't I get a hug too sister?" Kol asked sarcastically, not wanting to be left out of the family reunion.

It turned out to be a long morning as Esther had briefed all of them as to what was going to go down in a few hours. Davina and her were doing last minute preparations for the spell. As Davina lighted the candles, Esther placed a golden chalice in front of her, nodding to Davina, she looked to all of her children as she told them she was about to start the spell.

"It is time, I will need drops of your blood," Esther told them.

Kol was the first to move forward and offer his hand to his mother, Esther sliced his palm with a dagger and squeezed his hand. When Kol was done, Esther prodded Rebekah forward and did the same with her. Elijah next moved forward looking at his mother for a moment before he lifted his hand and gave it to her. As Elijah stepped back he called to Klaus to go next. Klaus however refused to move forward and just continued to look at his Mother suspiciously.

"Nik….," Caroline called him softly, "it's ok"

Klaus still refused to move forward. It took Caroline pulling him, at least as far as her human strength could pull him. He finally took the last few steps forward still with Caroline by his side, "Mother, promise that everything will go according to plan. Because I swear in front of all of my siblings, if anything at all goes wrong, I will kill you myself."

Esther smiled sadly at Klaus and looked at Caroline for a moment, "son, if things go according to what we planned, then she will become an Original. If this fails, then you have my permission to kill me."

Klaus nodded to his Mother and looked at Caroline one last time, "are you sure my love?"

Caroline nodded, "I've never been more sure of anything else in my life, except for choosing to love you, love all of you."

Klaus placed his hands on her face to kiss her on her temple and look into her eyes finally exhaling and turning to his Mother to give him her hand to slice."

After Esther squeezed Klaus' hand for blood, she took a same dagger to slice her hand open, wincing a bit, "witch blood, you will have basic witch powers Caroline, to aid you if needed." Esther squeezed her hand and poured her blood in the same chalice. Finally she took out a chain from her neck form which a small bottle was attached. As she opened the bottle she made as if to pour the contents into the chalice before Klaus stopped her.

"What is that!" Klaus asked loudly. His siblings all circled around Esther.

Esther was still holding the bottle over the chalice, "its blood, werewolf blood. Your Fathers' blood Niklaus, while your blood should be enough you are a hybrid after all, it is better to give Caroline all the advantages she may need. Your father has pure werewolf blood. He is after all Chief of the wolves, above the alphas."

Klaus glanced at Caroline once again before looking at Elijah who gave him a subtle nod, exhaling he let go of his Mothers' arm so she could proceed. After a pause, Esther poured the content of the bottle into the chalice and once again prodded Davina forward as they linked hands and started to chant. Caroline was holding on the Klaus who did not take his eyes off of Esther the whole time. The flicker of the candles continued to grow and the lights started to blink. The chanting was at a feverish pitch before everything turned to dark for a second and the lights came back on while the candles died down. Unlike before Davina was still standing as the spell finished, a testament to the ability of Esther, the Original Witch, although Kol had stood dutifully behind her just in case she fainted.

Esther then gestured for Caroline to move in front of her but Klaus stilled Caroline's steps letting her face him, "Caroline, I'm begging you. You don't have to do this."

Caroline could see worry and resignation in Klaus' eyes, "yes I do, for everyone, all humans who have no idea of what is happening. For the supernatural, for family," glancing at each of the Mikaelsons, "for us, Nik, for us."

With one long exhale, Klaus brought her near for a kiss that told her everything he wanted to say to her abruptly letting her go and whispering, "I love you, always and forever."

Caroline looked into Klaus' eyes one last time and told him the same thing, "I love you, always and forever," then stepped to the spot Esther indicated. Esther gestured for her to drink the blood in the chalice and after a long breath she lifted the chalice to drink the contents entirely. Putting the chalice back on the table, she looked at Klaus again reaching out her hand to him and whispered, "Nik…" before collapsing in his arms as he quickly caught her.

* * *

**_That's it. Review please. _**

**_Next chapter will be battle royal part 1._**


End file.
